


Dangerous Games

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Tricky Sith Lords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: A very AU take on Revan and Bastila's story and their relationship over the years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this work a long time ago, and have posted chapters of it elsewhere. I do plan to finish it, some day. Sadly I had to step away from it for a long time so have lost a bit of the inspiration and direction I had so will need to work on recovering that before I can suitably continue. 
> 
> It is very AU and non canon, and was written long before the new 'canon' story of Revan was published and the swtor story came out. Keep that in mind and just enjoy the story for what it is.

A young girl sat on a bench in one of the Temple gardens, trying hard to ignore the group of older apprentices and padawans that were picking at her. She heard another set of footsteps approaching, and sighed, assuming another had come to join in teasing her. She glanced up and saw a boy she had not seen before. He had jet black hair and the most stunning blue eyes she’d ever seen.

“Why don’t you get lost, you bantha brained losers?” the boy spoke, his voice was calm and steady.

The tallest of the group of tormenters stepped forward, “You going to make us, Revan?”

The dark haired boy smirked, and the girl could sense the strength and confidence radiating out from him. “You really _want_ me to do that, Alek?”

A tense moment passed, then slowly the group turned and left. The boy shook his head and turned to face her with a smile. “Don’t mind those idiots. They forgot what it’s like to be the new kid, so pick on anyone they can.” His smile seemed to hold all the warmth of a sun, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thank you. I’m Bastila.”

His smile grew, “Name’s Revan. Mind if I sit down?”

Bastila scooted over to make room for him on the bench and he settled down beside her. He tilted his head to look at her, “You haven’t been at the Temple very long, have you?”

She shook her head, “Today’s my second day here. Mind if I ask your age?”

He shrugged, “You can ask me anything, I don’t mind. I’m ten. What about you?”

“I turned six a couple months ago.”

Revan nodded, “Well, tell you what- just stick with me. They won’t bother you anymore.” He gave her a mischievous wink. “Mostly because they know I can pound them all into the dirt if I wanted to.”

She looked at him, eyes widening, “But the Masters don’t approve of fighting.”

He nodded, “The Masters disapprove of a lot of things, but they can’t control everything. Things still happen. Besides that, sometimes you have to fight for what you believe in, whatever the cost.”

She looked thoughtful. “I suppose your right.”

“Oh, and speaking of the Masters, don’t let Master Vrook get to you. He’s always grumpy. You just have to remember it’s nothing personal, he hates everyone.” Revan reached over and put a gentle hand on her arm. “Come on; let’s go get something to eat and I can show you around.”

*************

Revan sat beside the small bed in the Enclave’s infirmary. His elbows were propped on his knees and his head rested lightly against his clasped hands. Bastila lay in the bed, her features peaceful yet far paler than normal. He heard footsteps coming up behind him but he didn’t move, even when Master Vandar put a hand on his shoulder.

“Padawan, you should go get some sleep. There is nothing more you can do for her.”

Revan sighed and raised his head to look over at the old Master. “No, Master Vandar. I would like to stay. Bastila suffered because of me, the least I can do is stay with her until she’s well again.”

The old Jedi frowned. “Revan, you should not blame yourself. Bastila’s injuries were due to an accident.”

The teen shook his head, “Master, it was no accident. Alek’s blow was fully intended to do harm, but it was meant for me. Bastila got caught between us, trying to stop us from fighting. She got hurt because of me.”

Vandar’s expression grew stern, “You know that such fighting is against the rules.”

Revan nodded, “Yes, Master. I know.” His gaze returned to Bastila. “I accept full responsibility for this, Master, and the consequences. I will accept whatever punishment the Council deems appropriate. Just… allow me to remain here until Bastila recovers. Perhaps my presence will give her strength so she can heal.”

Master Vandar nodded, “Very well, Revan. You may stay.”

When the old Jedi left the room, Revan reached out and took hold of Bastila’s hand. He quieted his mind and reached out to hers. Slowly, gently he worked his way past the natural walls around her mind. Carefully he anchored a small piece of himself and focused on the gentle warmth in the Force that he’d come to recognize from her.

He let go and spread his senses outward, sharing his strength with her. He directed the energy as it flowed between them, speeding the healing of her injuries. Revan knew the technique was risky, but they were risks he was willing to take. There was a high probability that the two would end up bonded, but that was the least of his worries. The danger came in spreading himself too thin, if he pushed himself too far there was a chance he’d lose himself.

Hours passed by but Revan barely noticed. His peripheral awareness warned him of someone approaching. He frowned at the interruption but quietly withdrew from Bastila’s mind. He gently swept away the traces of his presence and sat back in his chair.

The Master Healer walked into the room. Revan stood and moved to one side with a slight bow, “Greetings, Master Elara.”

The elderly woman smiled warmly, “Good evening, Revan. You look tired.”

He straightened himself up and shook his head, “I’m fine.” He nodded toward Bastila, “How is she?”

The healer took a few moments to examine the girl before turning back to Revan, “She’s healing very well, better than I would have expected actually.”

Revan smiled, “That’s good to hear.”

Master Elara studied him, and then walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, “You care deeply for her.”

Revan tensed and his eyes darkened as he met the old woman’s gaze. “She is my friend.”

She chuckled. “Oh, there’s no need to go getting defensive with me, my boy. I’ve lived far too long and I’ve seen it many times. It’s not my place to tell anyone what they should or should not feel, nor do I care to discuss other people’s secrets. All I will say, Revan, is this- if you do walk that path, do so carefully.”

His brows furrowed as he considered her words, reading the meaning within them. He nodded, “I understand, Master. Thank you.”

She patted his shoulder, “Well, I’ll come check on her again in the morning. You should try to sleep, won’t do any good if you end up falling ill for neglecting yourself.”

“I’ll try, Master. Good night.” He watched the old Master leave the room, and then returned to Bastila’s side.

The night slipped away and slowly faded into the dawn of another day. Revan had allowed himself to slip into a meditative trance which gave his body the chance to rest, but his mind remained aware. The rational part of his brain insisted that he needed sleep, but he pushed the thought away. This was as close as he’d let himself get to sleeping.

He had done what he could to help Bastila heal. Now it was just a matter of waiting for her to wake up again. Revan let his senses stretch outward and he could feel the calm, sleepy pulse of the Enclave. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He felt the shift in Bastila’s awareness and glanced up to meet her soft grey eyes.

“Good morning,” he spoke softly.

She blinked, confusion clouding her gaze, “Revan? What…where…?”

He sat up and placed his hand over hers, “Relax, don’t try to move too fast. You’re in the infirmary.”

She nodded, “What happened?”

He sighed, “You were trying to stop Alek and I from fighting, and got between us as Alek struck out. You got hurt pretty badly. You’ve been unconscious for two days, but I think you’re over the worst now that you’re awake. I imagine you’ll still be sore for a while though.”

Her brows furrowed as she seemed to be piecing her memory together and fitting it with what he’d told her. She tilted her head to one side and looked at him, “Have you been here the whole time?”

He smiled warmly, “Yes, though I suppose I should go let the Masters know you’re awake. I’m sure they’ll be glad to finally figure out what to do to me.”

“What do you mean?” she frowned.

He shrugged, “Well, you know fighting’s against the rules. They’re going to punish me for it, but I asked them to wait until you were awake, so I could stay here.”

Bastila studied him for a minute, “I hope they aren’t too hard on you. However, if you intend to go see them, you should probably change.” She poked lightly at his disheveled robes, “You look awful.”

Revan laughed, “Yeah, I’ll stop by my room and change on the way.” His expression grew serious, “I’m sorry you were hurt because of me, Bas.”

She nodded and gently squeezed his hand. “It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have gotten in the way.”

“Promise me that you won’t ever do that again. I can handle Alek. Just let us fight if it happens again.”

She smiled and nodded. “I promise.”

Her warm smile and the gentle touch of her hand were strangely reassuring to him. He felt a sense of peace that soothed his ever restless soul- peace he only seemed to find when she was around. Revan realized that above all else, that simple fact was why he had come to love her as he did.

********

Revan stood calmly before the Council. Beside him, Alek fidgeted and shifted nervously under the scrutiny of the Masters. Master Vandar stood; his face stern as he addressed them.

“Padawans, I trust that you both understand why you are here?”

Alek shook his head, “I do not understand, Masters.”

Revan rolled his eyes as he cast a sideways glance at the taller boy. He bowed his head, “Yes, Masters.”

Master Vandar scowled. “Alek, you and Revan are here because of the fight between you that resulted in Padawan Bastila being injured. Do you have anything to say regarding this matter?”

Alek huffed, “It’s not my fault. Revan started it, and I can’t help it if some girl jumps in the way and gets hurt.”

The Jedi Masters glanced at one another, sharing disapproving looks. Turning to Revan, Master Vandar nodded, “Revan, what have you to say on this matter?”

Revan straightened up and stepped forward. His steady sapphire gaze swept over each of the Masters gathered. His voice was calm and confident as he addressed the Council. “Masters, I am aware that fighting as we were is against the rules. I do not make excuses or apologies for my actions. I accept the responsibilities and consequences for what I have done. Alek is correct, I provoked him. Bastila was wrongfully harmed because of my actions. The full blame for this incident is mine, as should be the greater share of any punishment.”

The Masters looked at each other. They were clearly surprised that a boy of only fourteen could speak with more clarity, wisdom, and humility than Jedi several times his age. They were also puzzled that he would defend Alek even though they all could sense the lies from Alek when he had spoken.

Vandar studied the two boys for a moment. “You are dismissed. The Council will discuss the matter and decide on appropriate consequences.”

Revan bowed gracefully and left the chamber with Alek only a step behind him. When the doors closed behind them Alek turned to his fellow Padawan.

“Thanks Revan.”

Revan’s eyes narrowed and he turned to face the taller boy. “Thanks for what?”

“For what you said in there.”

“Do not mistake my words for generosity, Alek. If Bastila is _ever_ hurt in any way again because of you, or something you do, then you’d better pray you kill me first.”

Alek blinked as he saw the depths of fury burning in Revan’s midnight blue eyes and for the first time in his life he felt the sudden chill of fear.

*************

Revan leaned back, resting against the ancient Blba tree. The sun was dropping low on the horizon as he looked out across the quiet Dantooine plains. The peaceful view did little to calm the young Knight’s troubled mind. He was starting to feel the stress and fatigue gnawing at both mind and body from his lack of sleep for the last few nights.

Suddenly a wave of calm warmth washed over him. He closed his eyes and a grateful sigh escaped his lips as his mind immersed itself in the feeling. The sound of footsteps drawing closer pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up. He smiled as Bastila walked over to him.

“Sorry it took me so long to get away from the Enclave,” she returned his smile.

He shook his head, “It’s alright. I was just talking with the tree.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him and settled down beside him. As she leaned against his side, Bastila reached up and placed one hand on his cheek. He slipped one arm around her and closed his eyes at the gentle touch of her hand.

“What’s wrong, Revan? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so tired.” Her grey eyes were filled with concern.

He sighed and opened his eyes again to meet her gaze. “I haven’t been able to get any sleep for about three days.”

“Why?” She pulled away and turned to face him.

Revan glanced toward the setting sun, “I’ve been having visions, Bas, and they keep getting worse.”

“Visions of what?”

He closed his eyes again and lowered his head, “The war, Mandalorians, planets being destroyed, people dying.”

Bastila studied him for a moment, and frowned, “You’ve been blocking me out haven’t you?”

He tilted his head and looked over at her, “Yes, at least I’ve been trying to, but it’s getting harder as the visions get worse and more frequent.”

She swatted his shoulder, “Why? We’re friends, Revan. Friends are supposed to help each other in times like this.”

He shrugged, “There’s no need for both of us to suffer, Bastila. I didn’t want you to see, to feel that.”

She turned and leaned against the tree and folded her arms over her chest. “Revan, I do truly appreciate that you’re always trying to protect me, but I don’t want to see you suffering like this either. Don’t push me away like that.”

Revan sighed, “Bas… I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to push you away.”

She nodded, “I know, Revan. It’s just… I wish you wouldn’t keep trying to handle _everything_ alone. Have you talked to the Council?”

He growled, “Talked, and talked till I’m sick of it. They are not going to do anything.”

“Why not?”

He shook his head, “They keep saying they’re not going to step in to help the Republic because they sense something else out there, behind the Mandalorians. They want to wait.”

She considered for a moment, “Well, what if they are right?”

“They may be right, Bastila, but I can guarantee that the Mandalorians aren’t going to wait for them to make up their minds. The Council sits and does nothing, and more planets suffer. Millions of innocent people are dying out there.” He stood up and stared out across the quiet plains.

Bastila stood up and walked over to stand beside him, “I know that look, Revan. What are you planning?”

Revan looked over at her, “I am going to stop the Mandalorians.”

Her eyes widened, “How?”

He took a deep breath, “I’m leaving in the morning; with others if they’ll come, alone if I must. I’ll go help the Republic win this war.”

“Revan, you can’t be serious.” She met his gaze and the determined look in his eyes told her otherwise. “But…”

He reached over and took hold of her hand. “I’m sorry, Bas. I have to go. I can’t just stand by and ignore it while so many people are dying.”

She frowned and sighed deeply, “You know I can’t go with you.”

He nodded, “I wasn’t going to ask you to.” She looked up at him and he smiled softly, “It is better if you stay. War is no place for a pretty girl, and besides that, fifteen is too young. I won’t have to worry about you being safe if you stay here.”

Bastila stepped closer and leaned against Revan’s chest. “But what if…” He could feel the fear and worry through the bond they shared.

“Bastila, I don’t plan on dying.” He lifted her chin so she had to look up at him. “Besides, I have you to come back to; that’s all the reason I need to stay alive.”

“Revan, I’ve read the histories, I know what can happen in wars. There’s always a chance that plans won’t work out, no matter how brilliant they are.” She hugged him tightly, “I don’t want to lose you.”

He smiled softly, “I’m not that easy to get rid of, and remember, a part of me will always be right here with you.”

She nodded, looking back up at him. “Revan, promise me you won’t forget me and that you’ll come back.”

He gently caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, “As long as my heart beats, I could never forget you. I promise, I will come back when I am finished with the war.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Lord watched the battle unfold from the bridge of his flagship, the _Sovereign_. It was predictable, as usual. The Republic never seemed to learn anything from the encounters and kept using the same unsuccessful strategies against him. He smirked beneath his mask as the Sith fleet closed in around the Republic ships.

“My Lord?”

Revan turned around, “What?”

“Sir, there is a Republic shuttle approaching, and it’s asking for permission to dock. Should I have the fighters intercept it?”

The Sith Lord felt a familiar presence in the Force and shook his head. “Catch the shuttle and put it in the docking hanger. I’ll deal with it personally.” He nodded to the Admiral, “You have the bridge until I return.”

The officer snapped a sharp salute, “Yes, my Lord.”

Revan reached the docking bay as the Republic vessel landed. He could only sense one person in the shuttle, which puzzled him. He waited as the ramp lowered and a young woman exited. She took a few steps toward him and stopped.

“Revan.”

He nodded, “Bastila.”

She held her lightsaber out in one hand, “I am not here to fight you.”

He pulled the saber to his hand and glanced at it, “Mastered the staff, have you? Impressive.” He tossed the saber back to her and smiled beneath his mask as she caught it effortlessly. “You may want to consider changing your Opila crystal for an Eralam, or at least realigning it.”

She shook her head, “Showoff.”

He shrugged nonchalantly and closed the distance between them. “So why are you here?”

Bastila glanced around the hangar, “Could we discuss that somewhere a little more private?”

Revan nodded and turned, “Come.”

She fell into step beside him. “So how do you do that?”

He glanced over at her, “What?”

“Knowing the crystals in a saber without taking it apart.”

He shrugged, “Oh that. It just happens.”

She shook her head, “Hmph, liar.”

He chuckled, “I’ve been called worse.”

Bastila fell silent as they continued walking. Revan finally stopped at their destination, and opened the door. He motioned for her to enter and stepped in behind her as the door closed. She looked around the room and then quirked an eyebrow up at him.

“Your quarters?”

He nodded, “The only truly private place on this ship.” He turned and leaned back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. “Now, I am rather curious as to why the Council’s star prodigy would think to come, in the middle of a battle no less, to pay a social visit to a Sith Lord.”

Bastila faced him, “This is not a social visit, Revan.”

He smirked beneath his mask. “Well, you did say that you weren’t here to fight me. So why _are_ you here?”

She frowned, “I came because I need to know the truth.”

Revan tilted his head and unfolded his arms as he crossed the room to look out the view-port. “Ah, truth. Truth is a very fickle beast, Bastila. There is no _absolute_ truth to anything in the universe. For every _truth_ there are at least two sides, so truth is strictly a matter of perception, point of view, and what you _want_ to believe.”

He turned around to look at her, “So, Bastila, what truth are you looking for? You want to know if it’s true that I’ve become a Sith Lord? Your Jedi senses should tell you that much is obvious. You want to know if it’s true that I’ve done even half of what the Republic accuses me of? Probably so, and likely much more as well.”

Bastila could feel the anger boiling just beneath the surface of his tightly controlled façade. “Why?”

“Why? Why not?” He shrugged, “I have my reasons for doing what I am doing, but it is a long story that we don’t have time for right now.”

She scowled, “Revan, take your mask off, please.”

“Are you really sure you want that? You may not like what you see.”

“Please? I’d rather talk to _you_ , not your mask.”

Revan reached up and pulled the mask off and pushed the hood of his cloak back. He met her gaze with one eyebrow arching upward in a silent question. Bastila was expecting to see the typical signs of the dark side in his face, but was unprepared for the reality that faced her. His features were mostly unchanged from when she had last seen him, older certainly, but not showing any trace of the dark side. His eyes, however, were completely different, startlingly so. Rather than the clear blue she remembered, Revan’s eyes were now a deep golden; not the pale, sickly yellow she’d seen in other Sith. The burning intensity behind his gaze was almost disturbing and she finally looked away. Revan exhaled sharply and turned away from her. He folded his arms across his chest again as he stared out at the stars.

“I did warn you.”

Bastila walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. She felt him flinch beneath his armor, but he didn’t pull away. “Revan, I’m sorry. I have seen plenty of images of Malak, and I just needed to know if you had fallen as far.”

Revan glanced over at her with a wry grin, “Well, I suppose I am at least a little better looking than Malak.”

She met his gaze with a smile, “More than just a little; but then again, you always were.”

His grin turned into a smug smirk and he nodded, “True.”

Bastila tilted her head as she looked at him, “I’m glad to see you’ve lost none of your modesty.”

Revan chuckled, “You can’t lose something you’ve never had, Bas.”

She laughed and shook her head, “Now there’s the Revan I remember. Your new eye color will take some getting used to, but I’m glad you haven’t changed too much.”

“So you were afraid I wasn’t still me?”

She nodded, “It was a possibility, considering how much Malak has changed.”

Revan scoffed, “Malak hasn’t changed; he always was an impatient, ambitious idiot. He’s gotten worse, but that’s not really a change.” He tilted his head again and regarded her for a moment, “So my eye color bothers you?”

“No, that is not what I said. It will just take me time to get used to it.” She looked up at him, “Oddly enough, it actually seems to suit you.”

He laughed, “That’s good to hear.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again, “This better?”

Bastila blinked in shock. His eyes had returned to the clear sapphire blue she was used to seeing.

His smile grew, “Don’t looked so shocked, Bastila. Despite the bond between us, I have still managed to keep at least _some_ secrets.”

She shook her head, “What do you mean?”

“This isn’t my natural eye color, Bastila. It’s just an illusion I learned to create a very long time ago.” He blinked again and the blue of his eyes faded, devoured by the intense gold. “People seem to have an aversion to my natural color for some reason.”

“How…” She was interrupted as Revan’s comlink beeped.

Revan sighed and flipped it on. “What?”

“Forgive the interruption, my Lord, but Republic reinforcements have arrived.”

The Dark Lord growled, “Numbers, Admiral.”

“Eight capital ships and support vessels.”

“Status?”

“Sir, the _Victory_ has sustained heavy damage but she’s still functional. We’ve lost a squadron worth of fighters, and several other ships are beginning to sustain damage as well. We still outnumber the Republic fleet three to one though.”

“Tell Captain Theran to bring the _Victory_ in close to the _Sovereign_ so we can help defend it from one side. Get the _Rampage_ and the Black squadron to cover the other side. Did the reinforcements jump inside the interdiction fields?”

“Apparently the field forced them out of hyperspace further out than they wanted to be, they’re not in position to engage yet.”

“Alright, give me about ten minutes to finish up here and I’ll return to the bridge.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Bastila could see the nerve along his lower jaw twitching as well as feeling a surge in the anger he’d been keeping controlled. He looked over at her and she got the sense that he was engaged in a mental debate with himself.

She raised one eyebrow, “What’s wrong, Revan?”

Revan scowled, “Aside from the obvious, you mean?”

She nodded, “You have gotten rather good at blocking me out of the bond we share, but you can’t hide everything. Besides that, I recognize your mannerisms. I know you too well. Now, what is it you want to ask me?”

He crossed the room and settled down on the sofa, motioning for her to join him. Bastila walked over and sat down in the chair across from him.

“Alright, now please just hear me out before you say anything. I want you to consider some facts first. The Republic cannot win this war. You know me well enough Bastila, I don’t back down and I do not intend to lose. Your Battle Meditation has caused me quite a bit of trouble, but you can’t stop me completely.”

She frowned, “So is that all you’re interested in? My Battle Meditation to help you win?”

He scowled, “Don’t interrupt me.” He took a deep breath, “Besides, you should know better than that. If that was _all_ I was interested in, I wouldn’t be _asking_ nicely. I’m not asking you to become a Sith. Hell, I wouldn’t even _want_ you to. That’s not a path I ever want to see _you_ follow, trust me. I’m not even really asking you to betray the Republic or Jedi or anything else you believe in. Just think about it. The more the Republic fights and resists me, the more people and ships they will lose. The current battle out there is a prime example. This planet is a strategic point for me that I do not intend to concede. That Republic fleet will be destroyed unless they break and run, and right now they can’t run while my interdictors are active. If you were willing to help me by using your abilities, you would actually be helping the Republic as well. I could end this war much faster with a lot less bloodshed.”

Bastila shook her head, “You know I don’t like being manipulated Revan.”

He shrugged, “Life manipulates us every time it presents us with a choice that must be made. I’m not asking for an answer right now, just think about it. Now, I need to get back to the bridge.” Revan stood, “You can either stay here in my quarters or come with me, as long as you don’t plan on trying to take over my ship. In my quarters or at my side are the only two places on this ship I can guarantee your safety, at least for now.”

She tilted her head as she looked up at him, “I’m not suicidal Revan, which is exactly what it would be to attempt taking over your flagship singlehandedly.”

He chuckled as he walked over and picked up his mask, “You’d be surprised how many people do try.”

She stood and walked toward the door and waited, “I’ll come with you if you don’t mind. Should I leave my lightsaber behind?”

He shook his head, “While I appreciate the gesture of trust, no. If anyone does anything foolish, I’d rather you have it with you to defend yourself. Are you sure you want to be on the bridge?”

She took a deep breath, “Yes, and I’ll consider what you said.”

Revan nodded and put the mask on and pulled the hood of his cloak up. “Alright, let’s go.”

When they reached the bridge, Bastila could feel the air grow thick with such intense suspicion and hatred directed at her that she instinctively took a step closer to Revan. The Dark Lord glanced around the bridge, his fierce glare palpable even behind the mask.

“The Jedi is here as my _guest_. Your attention would be better spent doing your jobs.” The icy tone in his voice inspired the bridge crew to lose all interest in Bastila as they hurried to return to their jobs.

She took a deep breath and was infinitely grateful for the bond they shared. _Thank you._

_Relax, they’ll get used to you soon enough._ Revan smiled beneath his mask as he felt her follow his advice. He led the way to the forward part of the bridge and looked over at the Admiral. “Status.”

The Admiral glanced at Bastila, and then turned his attention back to Revan as he stood at attention. “My Lord, the _Victory_ is no longer suffering attacks now that she’s alongside the _Sovereign_. The Republic reinforcements are within range to strike at our right flank.”

Revan nodded. Turning, he waved one hand and a large holographic tactical display rose from the forward computer terminal. He stood quietly studying it for a moment.

“I tire of these games.” He turned to the comms officer. “Open the fleet channel.”

“Yes, my Lord.” He then nodded to indicate he had done so.

Revan raised his voice to address the commanders of his fleet. “Move the _Tuk’ata_ and _Savage_ around to out flank them, shove the reinforcements into the center with the rest of the Republic fleet.”

The commanders of the named vessels responded almost in unison, “Yes, my Lord.”

“Admiral Lyr.”

A female voice responded, “Yes, Lord?”

“Deploy the bombers and the remainder of your fighter wings. Tell the bombers to start targeting the support ships and the fighters need to engage the Republic fighters and wipe them out.”

“As you wish, Lord.”

Bastila looked on quietly. Her mind went back over the conversation she’d had with Revan, and the facts as he’d stated them. Watching him now, the military genius that he’d been praised for during the Mandalorian wars was evident. She knew he wasn’t bluffing. The Republic would be defeated, one way or another.

She took a deep breath and made her decision. _Revan?_

_Yes?_ He remained focused on the display as he watched the movements of both fleets.

_Would you allow the Republic ships to leave if I can encourage them to do so?_

That got the Dark Lord’s attention, and he turned to face her. _I would, if they break and run I will let them go._

_Alright. I will help you._

He nodded, _What do you require?_

_I just need a place I can meditate without interruptions._ She met his masked gaze with steady grey eyes.

He motioned to the forward section of the bridge just in front of the main view-port, _Will that work?_

She nodded and moved into place and settled down to meditate.

“Lower the interdiction fields. If they’re smart, they’ll want to start running soon.”

Two more voices chimed in, “Yes, my Lord.”

Revan nodded to the Comm. Officer who closed the channel. “Admiral Dural.”

“Yes, Lord?”

“Move the _Sovereign_ in range of the lead Hammerhead. Make sure they know we’re targeting them, but do not fire. Let them sweat and see if they’re smart enough to back down.”

The Admiral nodded sharply and moved to carry out his orders.

Revan waved a hand and the tactical display vanished. He moved to stand at the forward view-port near Bastila. He let his own senses stretch outward as he felt the shift in morale within the fleets. A satisfied smile crossed his lips beneath his mask as Republic ships started to turn and jump into hyperspace.

When the last Republic ship was gone, Bastila stood and faced Revan. He could see the disapproval in her eyes, along with hints of well controlled anger. _I’m sorry. You can be angry with me later, Bastila. I’ve still got matters to finish here, but I promise I will finish answering your questions later as well._

Bastila simply nodded and then turned her back to him, focusing on the stars beyond the view-port. She knew that drawing attention with any outward reaction while on Revan’s bridge would be potentially bad for both of them.

“Comm.” Revan turned to the officer.

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Get in contact with the Hutt that _thinks_ he controls this planet.” The Dark Lord folded his arms across his chest.

Bastila raised an eyebrow. _Hutt?_

_Just a minor diplomatic issue I need to settle._

Even through their bond Bastila could almost hear the emphasis on ‘diplomatic’. Somehow a Sith Lord and diplomacy didn’t add up to a pleasant outcome in her mind and she almost felt bad for the Hutt.

The comms officer nodded and soon the holographic image of a Hutt appeared. A male Twi’lek also appeared and began to speak.

“His Excellency would like to know who dares to demand an audience.”

Bastila felt Revan’s anger boiling beneath the surface, yet it remained tightly under control. That remarkable self control was something she had always admired about Revan, but she wondered if the Hutt would manage to push him too far.

Revan gave a casual flick of one wrist and the Twi’lek’s feet were jerked out from under him, knocking him to the floor. The Hutt’s eyes widened and he began to protest but the Sith Lord cut him off. To the Hutt’s further surprise, when Revan spoke he used flawless Huttese.

“Do not think to insult me, Greela. You know who I am.”

“Ah the mighty Darth Revan, my apologies. What can I do for you?”

The superior attitude and condescending tone so typical of Hutts grated on Revan’s nerves. “I am very disappointed, Greela. Pirates that are known to work for you have been attacking _my_ supply ships lately, and now you’ve chosen to ask the Republic for assistance? They can’t help you. It would be prudent on your part to remember who is winning this war. You do _not_ want to be on the losing side.”

“My pirates attack a lot of ships, it is strictly business. I’m sure we can make a deal.”

Revan scowled beneath his mask, “Ah, of course. Strictly business. I do understand that the economy still needs to function, even in times of war. That would be the only reason I allow that precious Exchange of yours to exist. However, when your activities begin impacting on _my_ business, I take it very personally. So I would advise you to reconsider your priorities and allegiances, very carefully.”

Greela was silent for a long moment, but finally nodded, “I will work with you.”

The Dark Lord smirked to himself, “Very wise, Greela. Who said Hutts couldn’t be reasonable, hm? I’ll be sending some of my people down to go over the details of this arrangement. I trust they’ll be treated hospitably.”

“Of course.”

“Excellent. A pleasure doing business with you, Greela.” Revan waved his hand and the transmission ended. As the Hutt’s image faded, he exhaled sharply and turned. “Captain.”

A soldier stepped forward with a salute. “Yes, my Lord?”

“Take your squad down there. Enlighten the Hutt about how things are to work from now on. If he gives you any trouble, feel free to remove his sorry existence from the galaxy, with extreme prejudice.”

The soldier’s eyes lit up and he grinned, “I almost hope the slug plans to resist.”

Revan chuckled, “As do I, Captain. You have your orders.”

“Yes Sir!” His smile grew and he turned on his heels to leave.

“Admiral?”

“Yes, Lord?”

“Are our fighters back in?”

“The last wing is just approaching the hangar, Sir.”

Revan nodded and glanced back to the Comm. Officer, “Get me the _Victory_.”

The officer nodded and opened the channel.

“Captain Theran.”

“Yes, Lord Revan?”

“What’s the status of your ship?”

“She’s stable, Sir. Our engines suffered some damage, so we may not be able to jump as far now.”

Revan considered for a moment, and then continued, “Take the _Victory_ to Malastare. We currently hold that sector and we have the facilities there to make the repairs you’ll need. It’s also closer, so the shorter jump should be within the ship’s abilities.”

“As you wish, my Lord.”

“Inform the _Rampage_ that she’s to accompany you as escort. Depart when you’re ready.”

“Yes, Lord.”

Revan ended the contact just as the comm. beeped again. “Report, Captain.”

“Lord Revan, bad news, Sir.”

“Oh?” Revan’s eyebrow arched upward under his mask.

“The Hutt set an ambush for us. We were attacked as soon as we arrived.”

“That’s not very hospitable. What of the Hutt?”

The Captain chuckled, “Well, Sir, funny thing that. It seems he somehow swallowed a couple live thermal detonators.”

Revan grinned, “Tragic. Very well, we leave as soon as you’re back on board. Oh, and Captain?”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Do see that you don’t track Hutt bits onto my ship.”

“Yes, Sir! We’re on the way back.”

Revan took a deep breath, going over his mental checklists. “Admiral Dural.”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Get the fleet ready to move out.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He glanced over at the Comm. Officer. “Get me the _Nemesis_.”

The officer nodded.

“Admiral Lyr.”

“Yes, Lord Revan?”

“I want you and the _Tuk’ata_ to remain here. See to it that the locals are aware of who controls their planet now.”

“With pleasure, my Lord. How long shall we stay?”

“I’ll have another battle group in place as soon as possible, stay until they arrive.”

“Understood, Lord.”

The Comm. beeped again. “Lord Revan, we’re on board.”

“Thank you Captain.” Revan turned to the Admiral, “Is the fleet ready to move?”

The Admiral nodded, “Yes, my Lord. Coordinates set across the board, all systems are green.”

“Then take us home.” He glanced back to where Bastila stood. _Let’s go, we’ll be jumping to hyperspace momentarily._

She nodded and fell in step at his side as he left the bridge. They walked in silence as Revan led the way back to his quarters. He let her enter the room ahead of him, stepping in behind her and making sure the door was locked.

Revan sighed deeply and crossed the room to his desk, sinking down into the chair. He pulled off his mask and shrugged off the cloak. He keyed in a few things on his terminal then shut it off again. He glanced over his shoulder at Bastila who stood watching him.

“You’re still angry with me.” He could feel the conflicting emotions she’d been trying so hard to control on the bridge. “Let it out, Bastila. I can take it.”

He stood up and shed the rest of his armor. When he turned to face her, he was clad only in a simple grey tunic and black pants. His strange golden eyes met her storm grey gaze. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him.

“I told you that I do not like being manipulated, Revan.”

“I did not manipulate you. I presented you with a choice. You also made the choice to come with me to the bridge. I am sorry that I’ve made you unhappy or uncomfortable. That was never my intention.” His voice was calm and he held her gaze steadily as he tilted his head slightly. “I do hope that we can discuss the matter reasonably. We are stuck together for at least two days, until we reach our destination.”

She blinked, “Two days?”

He nodded, “Yes, even in hyperspace it’ll take us that long to get there. Also, I apologize, but my flagship doesn’t have guest quarters, so you’ll just have to put up with sharing these with me. You can have the bed though; I don’t sleep much anyway so I’ll just take the sofa.”

Bastila looked at him and she could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. For a moment she found it easy to forget the man in front of her was a Sith Lord. “Well, I suppose it could be worse.”

He smiled, “Good, glad that’s settled. Now I imagine you have other questions you wanted to ask before we got interrupted?”

She nodded and settled down into one of the chairs. “How did you learn to control your eye color?”

Revan sat down on the sofa and shrugged, “To be honest I don’t really remember how I figured out that I could do it. I remember people avoiding me as a child though, because of my _unnatural_ eye color. Eventually I learned to conceal it, to change them to a more _acceptable_ color. Over time it became such an ingrained habit I no longer had to even think about doing it.”

She thought for a moment, “I don’t remember you ever talking about your childhood much.”

He shook his head, “I don’t talk about it.”

The tone in his voice made it clear that the subject was closed. She nodded, “Alright. So where are we going?”

“We’re headed for the Star Forge. It’s what passes for home these days.” He looked over at her and his brows furrowed.

“What’s wrong, Revan?”

He tilted his head, “It occurred to me that I’ve been a poor host. Would you like dinner?”

She nodded, “I am hungry now that I think about it.”

He smiled, “I have a bad habit of skipping meals, but you shouldn’t suffer the same negligence.” Revan casually waved one hand and turned on the comm on this desk. “Corin?”

“Ah, yes my Lord? What can I do for you?”

“I would like my dinner prepared, and a second meal as well for my guest please.”

“Of course, my Lord. I’ll have them brought up right away.”

“Thank you, Corin.”

Revan flipped the comm. off again and chuckled, “My habit of skipping meals causes my cook a great deal of frustration. I imagine with my asking for two meals instead of just one, he’s likely overjoyed.”

Bastila smiled, “Come to think of it, you were bad about doing that even at the Enclave. I remember many times when Master Elara would send me off to hunt you down and get you to eat something. She was sure you were going to starve.”

“True, I’ve never considered food a top priority. I tend to get absorbed in my work and forget about the time passing by.” He frowned, “Master Elara was one of my favorites of the Masters. I was saddened to learn of her passing.”

“You knew?”

He nodded, “I know you were close to her as well, and I felt it echoed through our bond.”

She sighed, “Yes, I still miss her.”

He tilted is head, “Oh, did you pack anything when you came? If not I suppose I could come up with something if you want a change of clothes.”

She shook her head, “That won’t be necessary. I have my pack on the shuttle, though I suppose I should have thought about getting it before you got comfortable.”

He chuckled, “It’s alright. We can go get it after dinner, which should be here soon.”

Bastila glanced over at the pile that was Revan’s armor, “I’m just sorry that you’ll have to put all that back on again.”

Revan grinned, “Don’t worry about that. It really isn’t as complicated as it looks. I designed my armor to be efficient as well as functional, and it doesn’t look too bad either. That was a lesson that was learned early on in the war. Doing ground campaigns in places like Dxun, you learned very quickly that you either didn’t sleep or slept in your armor, or you learned to sleep lightly and dress quickly.” He shrugged, “I was never a heavy sleeper in any case, and with my armor designed as it is, I can be up, fully dressed and battle ready in a minute or less. Even dressing at a leisurely pace it only takes a couple minutes to put on.”

The door chimed and Revan waved a hand and it slid open. A middle aged man walked in carrying a large tray. “Good evening, Lord Revan.” He smiled, and then nodded toward Bastila.

“Good evening. Allow me to introduce you, this is Bastila Shan.” Revan then nodded to the man, “That would be Corin, Master Cook.”

“Pleased to meet you, Miss. My Lord flatters me, I’m no master, but I do my best and I enjoy my work.” He sat the tray down on the table and then bowed, “I hope you’ll find everything satisfactory.”

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Corin,” Bastila returned the warm smile.

Revan chuckled, “Corin, your best is likely exceptional as always. Thank you.”

He grinned broadly at the compliment and bowed again before heading back to the door, “Thank you, my Lord.”

When the door closed again, Revan locked it again with a casual flick of one wrist and then stood up, “Shall we eat then?”

Bastila nodded, “It looks and smells wonderful.”

He smiled, “It tastes even better. He really is good at what he does. He’s also one of the few people I know I can trust; otherwise you’d have to put up with my cooking.”

She grinned, “Would that be so bad?”

He shrugged, “Well, I did all the cooking for my squad when we were on the ground during the war. Every one of them complained constantly about my cooking, but they all ate it, and none of them died from it. So, I suppose my cooking is at least tolerably decent. In my defense however, there really is only so much you can do with cannoks or bomas when you have limited resources.”

She laughed, “I would have thought you’d spend more time with the fleet. You were made a general right?”

He nodded, “Oh yes, I was. About two months after I joined the war actually, they promoted me, Alek, and two other Jedi to general. I ended up in charge of at least a third of the Republic’s forces, but I preferred to be on the ground. I had a general and admiral I knew I could trust handling the fleet operations.”

Bastila nodded and let her mind drift off in thought as the pair ate in silence. She studied him until she noticed that he was watching her. His deep golden eyes met hers as he tilted his head. She took a deep breath.

“Revan?”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember the night before you left for the war?”

One eyebrow arched upward and he smiled softly, “Of course I do, Bastila.” He shook his head, catching her surface thoughts through their bond. “I did not break my promise. I said I would come back when I was finished with the war, and I’m not through yet.”

Her eyes narrowed, “You aren’t through yet?” She felt all the emotions she’d kept bottled up finally breaking loose. “Revan, the Mandalorian war ended two years ago. Two years! Do you have any idea what I went through? I was worried about you every day that you were gone while I tried to focus on my training. Then we got the reports that the war was finally over, and I hoped that meant you’d be back soon. Instead, I start hearing reports that you and all the forces under your command vanished into the unknown regions.”

She stood and leaned forward with her hands on the table. “All I was left with was the bond between us and the only thing I could get from that was a vague sense that you were still alive. As time passed I began to seriously question whether I was actually feeling anything or if it was just my mind playing tricks on me because I _hoped_ you were still alive, despite the frequent reports that suggested you probably died out there.” She took a deep breath, “When you finally did come back, it was with an armada as a Sith Lord and I wondered if you even still cared about anything at all.”

Bastila turned away as she struggled to regain control of her emotions. Revan sat quietly for a moment, the sting of her words gnawing at him. Finally he stood and walked around to stand in front of her. He put one hand on her shoulder and with the other hand he lifted her chin to make her look up at him.

“I am sorry, though I know my words are rather poor comfort at this point. I never wanted to hurt you. I kept blocking you out to protect you, but I see I ended up failing in that. I did what I had to do, Bastila. That does not mean that I _ever_ stopped thinking about you, or loving you. I don’t blame you for being angry at me. I should have realized how my actions would affect you. I just hope that you can forgive me.”

She buried her face against his chest and leaned into him. Revan wrapped his arms around her and held her. After a moment she looked up at him.

“Revan, I can forgive you, but I have to know why. You said you did what you had to do. _Why_? Why do you have to do this? Stop blocking me out and stop trying to protect me. I need to know.”

He took a deep breath, “Are you really sure you want to know all of it?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Alright then.”

He took a step back from her and sank down to the floor and settled into a meditative pose. He looked up at her and motioned for her to join him. She nodded and settled down cross legged in front of him. He took hold of her hands and then met her gaze.

“I’ll show you the reasons why I’m doing this, but it isn’t pretty.” He took a deep breath and arched one eyebrow. _Ready?_

_I’m ready._

Revan closed his eyes and Bastila felt him taking hold of her mind through their bond. She was pulled into his memories as he relived the events that shaped his decisions and the choices he was forced to make. She felt her heart beating faster and she fought to keep her breathing steady as the nightmarish visions continued to unfold before her. Finally she felt Revan let go and she pulled away from him.

She took several deep breaths and shook her head. Glancing over at Revan, she saw the pained expression on his face, “I’m sorry, Revan.”

He shook his head and stood, holding his hand out to her, “Now do you understand?”

She took his hand and he helped her up, “Yes, and I’ll do what I can to help you.”

“Thank you. Now, I suppose you’ll want to go get your stuff out of your shuttle?”

“Yes, if you really don’t mind.”

He smiled, “No, I don’t mind.”

Revan walked over and began putting his armor back on. She tilted her head, staring at him in amazement. He glanced over before he put his mask on, and laughed.

“I told you I designed it to be efficient.” He put the mask in place and pulled the hood of his cloak forward completing his transformation into the Dark Lord.

“Yes, you did. It’s just another matter to actually see it.”

He smiled under his mask as he led her out of the room, “Let’s go.”

************

Revan and Bastila had just returned to his quarters when the ship lurched and rocked violently. He flipped his comm on, “Admiral?”

“My Lord, we’re under attack.”

“By who? What happened?”

“We got pulled out of hyperspace by interdiction fields; the fleet’s holding position though. It’s the _Leviathan_ , my Lord.”

Revan growled, “I’m on my way.” He whirled around and headed for the bridge with Bastila right behind him.

_What are you going to do?_

He shook his head. _That will depend on Malak. I would prefer to settle this without having to destroy several of my own ships and their crews._

When they reached the bridge, Bastila blinked at how different the bridge looked with the heavy blast shields covering the view-ports. It was much darker, and now cast in an eerie crimson glow from the alarm lights. Revan waved a hand and the tactical display appeared above the terminal.

“Get me the _Leviathan_ and open the fleet channel.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

The holographic image of Malak appeared, “Glad to see I got your attention, _master_. It’s time for a change, you’ve gotten weak.”

Revan snarled beneath his mask, “Malak, if you truly insist on being suicidal there are far more efficient ways of going about it. The members of your crew and those on the ships with you do not deserve to die for your stupidity. If you want my title so badly, why don’t you come and take it?”

“And let you have me killed as soon as I set foot on your ship? I’m not a fool, Revan.”

“Yes you are, Alek. If I wanted you dead, I could kill you right now where you stand, or have you truly forgotten the range of my abilities? I am not a coward. If you think I’ve gotten too weak to lead the Sith, then by all means, come and prove it. But attacking my ship like this proves nothing besides the fact that you are afraid to fight me face to face.”

Malak growled at the casual use of his old name, “You’ve underestimated me too long, Revan. I’m merely taking advantage of an opportunity you gave me.”

Revan folded his arms across his chest, “Malak, you forget why I made the _Sovereign_ my flagship to begin with. Besides, even if by some slim chance you manage to defeat me before I reduce your ship to space dust, do you seriously think that _my_ Sith would follow a coward like you? They will all know how you did it, that you were too afraid to challenge me in combat as it should be. How do you expect to lead them?”

Malak sneered at Revan, “Very well, Revan. I’ll grant your last wish, and we’ll do it your way. I’ll be on the _Sovereign_ in a moment.”

The Dark Lord growled again, and cut off the transmission with a flick of his wrist. “I’m going to enjoy feeding him those words.” He turned and motioned to the soldier standing nearby, “Captain.”

“Yes, my Lord?” he approached and bowed his head.

Revan lowered his voice, “In the off chance that I might lose, you are responsible for getting Bastila off this ship safely. Get her back to the Republic.”

The Captain nodded solemnly, “On my life, Sir. But I’ll be looking forward to _not_ carrying out the order, my Lord.”

Revan smiled beneath his mask, “Thank you, Captain.” He turned to the Admiral, “When Malak’s shuttle leaves the Leviathan, catch it and drag it into the rear hangar bay. I’ll meet him there. Clear all hangar personnel and when I get there, make sure the cameras are on. Broadcast it to the fleet, I don’t want there to be any questions about the outcome of this fight.”

“As you wish, Lord.”

Revan glanced over at Bastila. _Stay here, and stay close to the Captain, just in case. Remember your promise to me. Don’t interfere._

She blinked as she understood what he meant and nodded slightly. _Be careful, Revan._

He turned and left the bridge. _I don’t plan on dying, Bas._

*******

Revan let his senses stretch out. As he stood in the hangar bay waiting for Malak he could feel the tension in his crew. He felt Malak’s shuttle drawing closer, caught in the _Sovereign’s_ tractor beam. A slight smirk crossed his lips at the anger he felt in Malak at him having denied his apprentice control over landing his own shuttle.

He adjusted his gloves and shifted his stance as the shuttle landed. Revan knew that everyone was watching, waiting to see if he would fall or remain the Master of the Sith. Malak exited the shuttle as soon as the ramp lowered, and Revan could feel his apprentice’s hatred boiling over.

“Ready to die, _master_?” He sneered.

“After you, apprentice,” Revan’s voice was calm and steady, his emotions tightly held in check.

Malak’s saber snapped to life with a vicious hiss as he charged his master. Revan waited until the last second to step sideways and ignite his own saber. The deep orange blade hummed angrily as it sought out a target. The hangar echoed with the crackling as the sabers clashed.

Malak was taller and more heavily built and intended to use his brute force to his advantage. He tried to pin Revan down, but in the wide open hangar bay it was proving difficult. The Sith Lord pulled his second saber out and the pace of the battle shifted sharply in his favor. Revan let the Force flow through and around him as he moved. His rapid, agile attacks kept Malak on the defensive much to his apprentice’s frustration.

They broke apart and circled each other. Malak sought to gain ground and sent a blast of Force lightning at Revan. The Dark Lord rolled out of the way, sparks flying as the tips of his sabers brushed the durasteel plating on the floor. He laughed as he regained his feet and clipped one saber back to his belt.

“You should know better than to turn this into a Force duel.” He jerked Malak’s feet out from under him and hurled a vicious ball of lightning at his apprentice.

Malak growled as he was unable to avoid it. Standing up again he tried to stun Revan, but the Sith Lord shielded himself within the Force and retaliated with another brutal barrage of lightning. Roaring with rage, Malak charged again, his saber aimed to slash Revan in half.

Instead, his blow met only air as Revan dodged. He recovered fast enough though to catch Revan with a heavy boot to the side as the Dark Lord closed in again. Revan growled and his violet saber rose to meet the onslaught of Malak’s blade as his apprentice attempted to drive him to the ground.

*******

On the bridge, Bastila watched the fight with the rest of Revan’s crew. She winced as she saw Revan falter under a particularly vicious blow. Breathing a sigh of relief as he recovered, she again had to resist the urge to help him. She knew she couldn’t interfere. She had promised Revan long ago that she’d never get between him and Alek again, but it was almost painful to watch knowing that this fight was one to the death.

The Captain placed a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry too much. Lord Revan’s a tough one. He’ll come through alright.”

She turned and smiled weakly, “Thank you, Captain.”

Silently she resumed her fervent prayer that Revan would win.

**********

Revan hissed sharply in pain as Malak struck a lucky blow. The tip of his crimson saber sank itself into Revan’s side, slipping through a weak spot in the Dark Lord’s armor. He struck out with the Force, and Malak flew backwards, landing heavily on the deck.

Wincing as another stab of sharp pain met his attempt to take a deep breath; Revan knew he had to end the fight quickly. It had already worn on far too long and now that he was injured, he couldn’t afford to let it to drag out any longer.

He clipped his sabers back to his belt and faced his apprentice. Sparks danced at his fingertips as Revan unleashed the full force of his anger. Malak had barely regained his feet before he was slammed back into the plating by a searing wave of lightning. The Dark Lord closed in. Beneath his mask, his eyes blazed with crimson fire and his teeth were bared in a feral snarl. Malak laid gasping for air and writhing in pain from the relentless waves of lightning. Revan stopped and unclipped one saber. The orange blade burst forth with a bloodthirsty hum.

“It is unfortunate that you didn’t learn your lesson the first time, Malak. Now at least, maybe you’ll understand why I have _always_ been the Master.”

With a swift, clean strike Revan removed Malak’s head and turned away. He waved one hand slightly and the cameras turned off. He sighed. It was over now, but he still needed to deal with his injury.

He flipped on his comlink “Captain.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Escort Bastila to the Infirmary, and then get someone to clean the trash out of my hangar.”

“On my way, Lord.”

***********

The Captain led the way to the Infirmary, opening the door for Bastila and then he left to tend to his other orders. As she moved into the room, she spotted Revan. He was sitting on the exam table while the doctor worked on his side.

“Revan, will you calm down and relax?” the doctor spoke sternly.

“Shut up and just watch what you’re doing,” Revan growled.

The doctor looked up as Bastila stepped closer, “Ah, you must be Bastila. A pleasure to finally meet you.” Turning his attention back to Revan’s injury, he scowled, “If you don’t stop moving I’m going to have to sedate you.”

Revan turned a venomous glare on the doctor, “Don’t you even try it.”

“Then hold _still_.”

Bastila moved to stand beside Revan and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Revan sighed and his eyes closed as he felt the calm warmth of her presence flow through their bond. The doctor noticed Revan relax and glanced up. He smiled and nodded, “Thank you. He’s the worst patient ever.”

Revan opened his eyes and looked over, “Just do your job.”

“Yes, your Lordship,” he grinned.

“Remind me why I haven’t killed you yet.”

The doctor shrugged, “I’m the only doctor that will put up with you, and you’d get bored without someone to argue with.”

Bastila smiled at the casual exchange and then spoke up, “How bad is it?”

The doctor looked up at her and then glanced back down to the wound, “Well, it looks far worse than it really is, but lightsaber wounds are nasty as you might know. The intense heat of the beam tends to sear the flesh as it penetrates, meaning there’s usually a lot less blood, but there’s more damaged tissue to deal with before the wound can heal properly.”

Revan growled as the doctor resumed working on the injury. He glanced up at Bastila, “I’ll be fine, if the doctor doesn’t keep trying to kill me.”

“Hmph, if I was _trying_ to kill you, Revan, I’d have done it long before now. You’ve certainly given me plenty of chances.”

Bastila tilted her head, “How long have you known Revan?”

The doctor shrugged, “I’ve been patching this one up since the Mandalorian war. He’s got an excellent talent for trying to get himself killed.”

“And he can’t understand why I avoid him,” Revan said with a wry grin.

“Ha, you avoid me because you don’t take care of yourself and don’t like me telling you so.”

“Too much of your _care_ is likely to kill me long before I die of self neglect.”

The doctor shook his head, “This would be so much easier if you’d let me sedate you.”

“No.”

“Fine, but don’t blame me if it hurts.” The doctor looked up at Bastila’s concerned look, “I know he’s capable of healing himself, but the damage done by the lightsaber on its way in is what I’m trying to clean up. That will make it easier for him to finish healing the rest. However, Lord Revan is insanely paranoid so won’t let me sedate him as long as he’s conscious.”

She frowned, and looked at Revan, who shook his head, “I’m paranoid for a reason and I do not need to be sedated. I’m fine.”

The doctor shrugged, “I suppose it’s fortunate at least that he has an incredibly high pain tolerance. I’ve questioned his humanity for years now because I’ve never seen anyone else take what he can and stay conscious, much less functional. This is actually rather minor compared to other times I’ve had to patch him up.”

Bastila quirked an eyebrow upward, “Oh?”

He nodded, “He is actually quite human, albeit a very unusual one. But yes, he’s taken quite a lot of damage over the years. He’s remarkably resilient though, anyone else would likely be half droid by now. All he ends up with is a few more scars, and most of those aren’t even that noticeable. It just proves my theory about him.”

“What theory?” Revan tilted his head.

“My theory is that you’ll likely out live us all because you’re too damn mean to die.”

Revan flinched and growled at the doctor, “What the hell are you doing?”

He looked down at Revan, “I’m trying to fix the hole you managed to get in your lung. Now, take a deep breath and hold it.”

He complied as he scowled at the doctor.

“Good, now exhale slowly.”

Revan let his breath out, “Well?”

“Well, you’re lucky he didn’t hit you any harder or I’d not be worried about patching you up again.”

The Dark Lord scowled. “And people think being a Sith Lord is easy. You see what I have to put up with?” he glanced up at Bastila.

She gently squeezed his shoulder and smiled, “The doctor is right though, you do need to take better care of yourself.”

Revan sighed, “Oh, don't you start. I get enough grief from him.”

“Alright, I’ve done what I can. The damage is mostly repaired but you’ll need to be careful for a few days, and you ended up with a couple of singed ribs that might take a while to fully heal as well. Now, I know I’m probably wasting my breath, but will you actually take the kolto like you’re supposed to?”

Revan frowned at him but nodded, “If I have to.”

The doctor looked over at Bastila, “Maybe you’ll have better luck. Make sure he gets one of these kolto injections every four hours, near the injury. I’d also suggest getting him to eat something and sleep, but that might be harder to do.”

She nodded and took the small box, “I’ll do my best, Doctor. Thank you.”

Revan slid off the table and pulled his armor back on, wincing slightly at the pressure against his injured side. He flipped his comlink on, “Captain?”

“Yes, Lord?”

“Find Commander Tyran and inform her that she’s to take command of the _Leviathan_. Take your squad and escort her there. Throw Admiral Karath in the brig along with anyone else that gives you any trouble. Get the _Leviathan_ moved into formation behind the _Sovereign_.”

“Understood, and on my way, Lord.”

“Admiral?”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Status of the fleet?”

“All the ships that were with Malak, except the Leviathan, have moved into position with us. They were strictly following his orders out of fear.”

“I figured as much. The _Leviathan_ should be moving in behind us soon, when it’s in position, get us out of here.”

“Yes, Lord.”

“Also, barring any further catastrophes, I shall be in my quarters and I do not want to be disturbed.”

“Understood.”

He turned and looked over at the doctor, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my Lord. Just try to take it easy. Even you do have limits.”

He nodded, “I am aware of that, contrary to popular belief.”

Bastila moved to his injured side and placed one hand lightly on his arm, “Let’s go, Revan.”

**********

Revan gave a sigh of relief as he removed his armor after they returned to his quarters. He turned around and caught Bastila watching him with her hands on her hips.

He arched one eyebrow at her, “What?”

“Do I even really want to know how many times you’ve almost died?”

He shrugged, “Probably not, although it’s not been nearly as bad as the doctor makes it out to be. He just likes to complain. I suppose he is right about that. We argue with each other more out of habit anymore. It’s rather refreshing to be able to just be myself around someone, and despite his irreverent attitude he is an excellent doctor.”

Bastila frowned but shook her head, “He is right about you though.”

He arched one eyebrow up in question, “Oh?”

She grinned, “You truly are an awful patient.”

“Difficult maybe, but I don’t think I’m that bad.”

“So, you really never let him sedate you?” She tilted her head as she studied him.

He shook his head, “No, not as long as I’m conscious. If I’m unconscious then I’m not really in a position to care.”

Her brows furrowed, “Has that ever happened?”

He nodded, “Once.”

“What happened?”

Revan shrugged, “Same old story, someone tried to kill me.” He glanced over at her expectant expression and chuckled, “You really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“It was during the later part of the Mandalorian war. I was scouting in some old ruins and ended up walking into a very well created and well concealed trap. I didn’t sense it until it was too late. I heard the trap trigger and felt the warning in the Force but there was no way to avoid it at that point. So I ended up trying to dodge several thermal detonator explosions that were collapsing the ruins around me.” He paused as he remembered things, “I managed to use the Force to survive the worst of the explosions themselves, but it took too much out of me so I got pinned by the debris as the ruins collapsed. I apparently passed my limits by that point because I was unconscious when my team found me and got me to the doctor. I woke up four days later soaking in kolto.”

Her eyes widened, “Four days?”

“Yeah. That was about the closest I’ve come to actually dying. Not an experience I wish to repeat.”

She shook her head, “Well I would hope not. I still don’t understand why you won’t let the doctor sedate you if it would help make treating you easier.”

He sighed, “It’s hard to explain really. Most of it is because I am paranoid but also partly because I view pain differently. As long as it hurts, I know I’m still alive. Now, I can’t stand the smell of kolto any longer. I’m going to go shower.” He chuckled, “That’s why he gives me the injections, because I never use the patches unless I absolutely have to anymore.”

He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to one side near the pile of his armor. He scowled, “I’m going to have to fix that tomorrow too. I need to make sure this can’t happen again.” He paused long enough to pull clean clothes out of his closet and then headed in to the refresher to shower.

Bastila took the time to change clothes herself and settled down on the sofa to wait. The door chimed and she got up to answer it.

As the door opened, Corin gave her a warm smile, “Hello, Miss Shan.”

“Oh, hello Corin.” She noticed him glancing past her and smiled, “He’s taking a shower.”

Corin nodded and held up the tray he carried, “I’d heard he’d been injured so thought I might fix something for him, of course there’s enough for both of you.”

“Thank you, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it as well.” She stepped back and Corin carried the tray in and sat it on the table, and then hurried back to the door.

“You know, he may be a Sith Lord, but I’d rather serve him any day than the Republic. He can be harsh, even brutal at times, but he’s always fair. At least with him I know where I stand. I’m very glad he won that fight.”

She nodded, “So am I, Corin, thank you.”

When he left Bastila closed the door and relocked it. As she turned around, Revan had just come back into the room. He was clad only in a simple, loose fitting pair of black pants, and was toweling his hair dry.

He paused and looked up, “Was that the door?”

She nodded, “Yes, Corin brought food.”

He laughed, “Ah, doesn’t surprise me. I imagine Ethan told him what happened.”

She tilted her head.

“The doctor, I forgot I didn’t properly introduce you.” He gave his hair another once over with the towel and then dropped the towel over the back of one of the chairs.

“Feeling better?”

He nodded, “Much better, it’s starting to heal fairly well.”

She smiled, “Good.” She sat down at the table and then glanced back up at him. Her eyes were drawn to his bare chest as she noticed a tattoo there for the first time. The intricate design of black and crimson spread over his heart in twisting knots with a golden circle in the center.

Revan smirked as he saw her staring at him. “Well?”

She blinked and tilted her head, “What?”

“You were staring, like what you see?”

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she shook her head, “You truly are completely shameless aren’t you?”

He grinned, “Absolutely.”

She sighed, “I was actually just realizing I hadn’t noticed that tattoo before.”

Revan glanced down at the tattoo and chuckled, “Oh, this? Well, it has been five years since you’ve seen me without a shirt on, so I imagine it would easily escape notice.” He shrugged, “Earlier in the Infirmary doesn’t really count since I know your attention was elsewhere.”

“True, I was worried about you. When did you get it?”

He settled down into the chair across from her at the table, “When I became Jen’ari, the Dark Lord.”

She nodded, “It’s intriguing and I get the sense that it’s not merely decorative.”

He took a deep breath, “Every Dark Lord has their own mark, and some choose to display them more prominently than others. To those who read such things, it is anything but decorative. I keep mine more private, but that suits who I am. The tattoo is my personal message, my entire being condensed into one singular image.”

They ate their meal in silence as Bastila considered what he’d said. She thought back over the memories he’d shared with her and the reason he’d become what he was in the first place. A chill ran down her spine just thinking about it.

“Do you really think you can stop them?”

He looked up and his eyes grew distant as he looked past her to the view-port and the stars beyond. “I have to. If I fail, then there won’t be any safe place left in the galaxy for any of us.” _Besides, I already have their attention and they hate me, so it’s only a matter of time before they come after me._ He thought silently to himself. That was one detail he’d kept from Bastila.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hands clasped lightly behind his back, Revan stood quietly as he looked out at the countless stars beyond the massive view-port of the Star Forge’s observation deck. His mask and gloves were tucked away in his belt. He didn’t need them here. Those who served him knew better than to disturb their Master’s solitude.

Revan heard the door to the deck slide open with a rasping hiss. He didn’t need to turn to see who approached him. He could feel the calm warmth of her presence in the Force. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at her as she approached.

“What can I do for you, Bastila?”

Bastila smiled warmly and lightly ran her hands across his shoulders. Revan nearly purred as he felt the tension melt away at her touch. She moved to stand beside him and he slipped his arm around her waist.

“I thought I might find you here.” She returned the gesture, wrapping one arm around him as she leaned against him.

The Dark Lord chuckled, “Am I that predictable?”

“Only to one who knows you as well as I do, perhaps.” Bastila looked back up at him and her brows furrowed slightly, “When was the last time you actually slept?”

He shrugged, “No idea.”

She frowned but remained silent, leaving him to his thoughts. Revan could see their reflection in the massive transparisteel view-port and the irony in that image did not escape his notice. They were a study in contrasts if there ever was one. Bastila’s warm earth toned attire, light brown hair and soft grey eyes contrasted sharply with his harsher shades of black, grey and red; his own cold amber gaze stared back at him until he turned his attention to the stars beyond.

The Jedi and the Sith Lord- that thought amused him, but it was true. She did not follow or serve him. She worked _with_ him and helped him, even though he knew she disapproved of much of what he did. Despite being with him for several months now, Bastila was still very much a Jedi. Yet, she accepted him for what he was. She allowed him to be himself, instead of trying to change him or _save_ him as other Jedi would. He also knew she had no inclination to kill him. That alone set her apart from every other sentient being in the known and likely unknown galaxy.

Finally, she moved around to stand in front of him. He smiled as she put her hands on her hips, giving him her most stern look, “What’s wrong, Revan?”

He shook his head, “Nothing, I was just thinking.”

She sighed, “You’re _always_ thinking, and you should know by now you cannot lie to me.”

Revan tilted his head to one side with a mischievous wink, “Perhaps, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you.”

“Why not?”

He shrugged, “Because it’s not important.”

Bastila just shook her head, “You are impossible.”

Revan smirked, “Completely.”

He reached out and pulled her into his arms. She returned the embrace, resting her head against his chest. Revan lowered his head to whisper in her ear, “You do realize the bond works both ways.”

She looked up at him, “Hm?”

He grinned, “You can’t lie to me either.”

“What are you talking about?”

One eyebrow arched upward as he met her gaze, “As much as I’m always happy to see you, Bastila, I get the feeling that you didn’t come find me just because you missed me.”

She looked away but he felt her arms tighten around him. He responded in kind, holding her close and waiting. Several minute went by before she finally spoke, “You’re right, Revan. We need to talk.” She hesitated, “But not here.”

Revan nodded, “Fair enough. Your quarters or mine?”

She considered for a moment, “Yours.”

He smiled, “Alright. Meet you there?”

She nodded. He kissed her and let her go. She took a deep breath and walked away. Revan watched her leave the deck and then glanced back to the stars. Turning away from the view-port, the Dark Lord put his mask and gloves back on.

**************

Bastila paced as she waited for Revan to arrive. She kept going over what she needed to tell him in her mind, and could not find an easy way to say it. No matter how she worded it, he wasn’t going to like it. She could feel his presence even before he swept through the door into the room. She turned to watch him, and met his greeting with a warm smile.

Revan shed the mask as soon as the door closed behind him and the rest of his armor quickly followed. Breathing a sigh of relief, he ran his fingers through his shaggy mane of jet dark hair. The transformation always amused her despite how many times she’d seen it. In a matter of moments, the imposing Dark Lord vanished. Revan wore black pants tucked into his boots and a simple grey tunic. Despite his now ordinary appearance he still radiated the calm confidence that had caught her attention when she’d first met him in the Jedi Temple so many years ago.

He turned and apparently noticed her watching him, “What’s on your mind?”

She tilted her head and smiled, “I was just remembering.”

“Oh?”

“Do you remember the first day we met?”

He smiled, “Always will, you were the only thing that made my time on Coruscant bearable. Dantooine holds more of my favorite memories though.”

She blushed as he shared some of those memories through their bond. “I do have to admit I am rather fond of Dantooine as well. I always liked the peacefulness there, although I seem to recall you getting into trouble a lot.”

Revan laughed, “I suppose some things don’t change. Looks like I’m still a trouble maker.”

She chuckled, “True, you are quite the scoundrel.”

He gave her a mischievous grin, “Of course.” He crossed the room to the small kitchen area. He reached into a cabinet, pulled out a bottle and proceeded to pour a drink. “Alright, Bastila, what is it that I’m not going to like?”

She regarded him calmly, “Why do you say that?”

He emptied his glass and refilled it before turning to face her. “Every time you say ‘we need to talk’ it usually means you are going to tell me something I don’t want to hear. So, out with it.”

Bastila took a deep breath. She had weathered the storms of his anger many times in the past, but they had never once been directed _at_ her. This one likely could be, so she braced herself for the reaction to come.

“I need to go to Coruscant.” There, she said it. She had found no way to color it that would make it better, so she just stated the bare fact.

Her grey eyes studied him closely. She knew that, for a Sith Lord, Revan had a remarkable amount of self control. To his credit, that self control was showing. The glass in his hand remained intact, although the liquor within was starting to boil. His nostrils flared and Bastila could see the fire burning in his golden eyes. The small nerve along his lower jaw began to twitch slightly, indicating that if his jaws clenched any tighter his teeth might be in danger of cracking.

Slowly, Revan turned and set the glass back on the counter top. She waited, unmoving.

“Why in the nine Corellian hells do _you_ need to go to Coruscant?”

Bastila felt the words as much as she heard them. His question burned its way along the bond they shared as she felt the tension and anger building within him. While Revan’s temper was legendary, she was thankful that he was not as volatile or explosive as one might expect from the Dark Lord of the Sith. She steeled her resolve and met his expectant gaze.

“There is someone there I must see.”

Revan began to pace and Bastila stepped back a bit to give him plenty of space. She smiled softly as she recognized his habits. He paced when he thought, and she could feel him struggling to calm himself. He paused and looked at her.

“But… Coruscant?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

He resumed pacing, “Thrice-damned, backwater slime pit, Capital of the disgusting Republic- Coruscant?”

She had always been aware of his feelings about the planet. That had been part of the reason for her reluctance to tell him where she was headed, “The same.”

He growled and kept pacing, “Why?”

She sighed, “I told you, Revan. There is someone there I need to see.”

Revan spun around again, his amber eyes narrowing, “Who?”

“My mother.”

Revan ceased his pacing and flopped unceremoniously into the closest chair, “I see.”

Now that he had calmed down, Bastila walked around behind his chair and slipped her arms around his neck. He sighed and leaned his head back to look up at her.

“Alright, so when do we leave?”

“We?” she arched one eyebrow upwards.

“You don’t seriously think I’m letting you go alone do you?”

She frowned and stood upright again, “I have to do this alone, Revan.”

Revan shook his head, “No way, it’s too dangerous. You are not going alone.”

Bastila stiffened and walked away, “Yes, Revan, I am going alone. Besides, I am a Jedi after all; I can take care of myself.”

She could feel the air crackle as he bristled and stood back up. Standing her ground, she turned and braced for a second storm.

“Why Coruscant? Why do you _have_ to go alone?” Revan started to pace again, “Do you truly realize the dangers, the risks if you’re found?”

“After spending so long in the company of a suspicious and overly paranoid Sith Lord, of course I considered the possible risks,” Bastila snapped back. “Perhaps I should have just gone without telling you. It might have been easier, considering how difficult you’re making this.”

No sooner than she’d spoken the words, Bastila realized she had said the wrong thing. She could feel the bitter sting of her words echoing through their bond even though she could tell he tried to hide it. He stood perfectly still, frozen in mid stride as his pacing was interrupted. Revan looked at her and the expression of absolute defeat on his face tore at her heart. Finally he turned away from her, exhaling sharply. Bastila bit her bottom lip knowing she’d just hurt him worse than if she’d run him through with a lightsaber. Her shoulders sagged slightly as she berated herself for the shameful lack of self control. She took a step toward him.

“Revan.” She took a deep breath and gently reached out along the bond between them. _I’m sorry._ “I’ve found that my mother is on Coruscant, but she’s also very ill from the reports I’ve seen. This could be the last chance I have to…”

_I understand. Do what you need to._ He glanced back at her, “Being paranoid is what keeps me alive.” His voice was cold.

Revan walked back into the kitchen, but she remained rooted where she stood. She had heard that icy tone in his voice countless times, but that was the first time it had ever been used against her. The sudden sound of breaking glass caused her to jump and she cast an apprehensive glance toward the kitchen. With a heavy sigh, Bastila decided the best option for the moment would be to give him space and wait. She settled into a chair where she could watch the kitchen doorway and tried to feel him through their bond but he’d blocked her out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Revan emerged from the kitchen and crossed the room to drop into the chair across from her. He leaned back and pointedly stared at the ceiling. Bastila remained silent. Slowly, Revan lowered his gaze until their eyes met. He held out one hand to her and she could feel the conflicting emotions rippling through their bond as she realized he was no longer blocking her. Bastila crossed the room and placed her hand in his. Reaching out he took hold of her other hand as well and looked up at her.

“One of the first lessons I learned in the Mandalorian war was to recognize and thus avoid battles I had no hope of winning.” He sighed, “There’s no way I can talk you out of this is there?”

She shook her head, “No, this is something I have to do, Revan.”

He nodded, reluctantly accepting her decision. “When were you planning on leaving?”

“Tomorrow.”

Revan gently pulled her down, causing her to lose her balance and she ended up sitting in his lap. She swatted his shoulder and shifted to look at him, “Besides, you couldn’t go with me. You’re needed here.”

He shook his head and pulled her closer, “So are you.”

**************

Revan rolled over on his bed and growled as the sharp pain pounding inside his skull reminded him just how much he’d had to drink. Normally it never mattered how much he drank, he just used the Force to counter the effects. However, last night he’d been too distracted to do so. Silently cursing his lapse in control, he opened his mind to the Force. As he felt it flow through him, Revan purged the remaining toxins from his system. Feeling the headache fade, he took a deep breath and relaxed again.

He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Bastila’s presence. He feigned sleep as he caught the sound of her footsteps approaching.

“I know you’re awake, Revan. Feeling better?” There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

Revan opened one eye to look at her and then closed it again, “A little.”

“See? Even Sith Lords need to sleep.”

With a smirk, he opened his eyes again, “I don’t think sleep had anything to do with it.”

Bastila grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

“What? It’s true,” he laughed as he caught the pillow.

Bastila just shook her head, “Now if you think you can get yourself out of bed, I’ll go fix breakfast.”

He glanced over at her as he sat up, “Alright, I think I’ll go take a shower.”

She smirked and looked over her shoulder at him. “Good idea, before you start smelling like a bantha.”

“Hmph.” He gave her an indignant scowl and stalked toward the refresher.

When he finished his shower, Revan headed for the kitchen. Bastila was busy focusing on preparing the meal so he was able to catch her off guard. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. The shock of being snuck up on and cold water dripping across her shoulders from his hair ignited her temper.

“Revan!” she shrieked. “Get off me!” She pushed him away and stepped back, “You’re worse than a stinking, wet Kath hound.”

“I do not stink. I just showered,” he smiled at the flush spreading through her cheeks as she looked at him.

“At least Kath hounds can be house trained.”

“I’m house trained… mostly,” he chuckled.

“Barely.” she countered. “Now get out of here, and put some clothes on. Breakfast is almost ready.”

He offered a roguish grin, “I didn’t hear you complaining about it last night.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Out!”

Revan laughed as he dodged the bowl she threw at him and ducked out of the kitchen. Bastila muttered to herself as she finished the meal. She had just gotten everything laid out on the table when Revan returned. He was clad in a loose pair of black pants and his hair was now dry and loosely tied back at the nape of his neck. She turned to look at him, giving him a once over.

He smiled, “Does this meet your approval, my Lady?”

She quirked an irritated eyebrow at him, “It will do.” As she settled into her chair she glanced back up at him, “You seriously don’t have a single shred of modesty do you?”

His grin broadened and he shook his head, “Not a bit.”

Revan leaned back in his chair after he finished eating. “I suppose since you did the cooking, I get to do the dishes?”

Bastila nodded, “You also get to cook next time.”

He shrugged, “Fair enough. Hm, maybe I’ll take HK and go gizka hunting.”

The color drained from her face as she stared across the table at him, “Those things aren’t actually edible are they?”

Revan chuckled, even more amused by the look of appalled disgust on her face. “Bas, you were lucky. The short time you spent with the Republic Fleet, you were always aboard ship, with proper food. After a few very rough ground campaigns I learned one very valuable fact. _Anything_ can be made edible when you’re hungry enough, although sometimes creative seasoning does help.”

Bastila shuddered at the thought and continued to stare at him, “I dread to think what your idea of ‘ _creative seasoning_ ’ would be.”

He grinned as he stood to clear the table, “Corellian whiskey- a soldier’s best friend next to his weapon. Drink enough of it and you don’t notice the taste of what you’re eating.”

Her lips pursed in utter disapproval, “The same wretched stuff you still insist on drinking?”

“The same.” He took the dishes into the kitchen and returned to drop back into his seat, clearly amused.

She shook her head.

“Hey, there are worse habits I could have picked up along the way.”

She frowned at him, “I’m sure there are. However, if you _ever_ try to feed me a gizka…”

Revan laughed and held up his hands, “I promise- no gizka.”

Bastila leaned forward, resting her hands on the table. “I suppose you are right though. I was rather fortunate that Admiral Dodonna kept her crew in line so well while I was aboard.”

He tilted his head, “Forn Dodonna?”

She nodded, “Yes, why?”

“I knew Forn Dodonna during the Mandalorian war, though she was only a Captain then. Makes sense that she’d have made Admiral by now.”

“Somehow I get the idea you didn’t get along.”

He chuckled, “That would be an understatement. I didn’t like her, and she liked me even less. I imagine now she hates me a lot more.”

She absently brushed a strand of hair back from her face, “I got along with the Admiral, the few times we actually met.”

He nodded, “You would.”

She frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He grinned, “It’s just that as a woman, it would be easier for you to get along with her. I expect she’d be less defensive around you. I remember planning sessions during the war usually ended up as an argument between the two of us, with the other commanders wisely staying out of it. She disapproved of pretty much everything I did and I criticized the flaws in her tactics.”

Leaning forward on the table, he continued, “Don’t get me wrong, I completely respected her abilities. If she’s made Admiral, she certainly earned it. We just disagreed about too much to ever get along. The only thing I think we ever actually did agree on was the fact we neither one had much use for politicians.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” Bastila stood up, “Now, I suppose I should go. I have a few more things I need to do before I leave for Coruscant.”

His mood darkened considerably at the reminder of her imminent departure for a planet he completely and utterly despised. He simply nodded and stood as well. She walked around the table to wrap her arms around him and he pulled her close. He poured his love for her into the bond between them. _I love you. Please be careful, be safe._ A soft smile spread across his lips as she returned the gesture. _I will, and I love you too._

“Shall I let you know when I’m leaving so you can see me off?”

He took a deep breath and met her gaze, shaking his head. “You’ll understand if I don’t?”

She nodded, “Of course. I won’t be gone long.” She gave him a stern look, “Don’t go blowing up any planets while I’m gone.”

He tilted his head, “Not even just one?”

“No.”

“What about a moon? No one misses moons,” he grinned mischievously.

“No, no moons either,” she chuckled, “No planets, moons, space stations, colonies, or cities.”

He sighed and gave her wistful look, “Damn, then what am I supposed to do for fun while you’re not here?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

He sighed, “Oh fine. Maybe I’ll just build another HK.”

Her eyes widened, “Oh great stars no! Not another one.”

He smiled, grateful that the mood had been lightened at least for a moment.

****************

Bastila settled into the pilot seat of the small ship Revan had given her. He hadn’t been there to see her off, but she expected as much. He was the Dark Lord after all, he had to be careful. However, she could still feel his presence through their bond and knew he was watching. She sent soothing, reassuring thoughts along their bond in an attempt to calm the ripples of worry and concern she felt from him. _I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry so much, I’ll be fine._

 


	4. Chapter 4

Revan ducked and dodged another barrage of blaster fire from the battalion of battle droids. The Star Forge could create them by the thousands, so Revan had started putting them to use. They served as a distraction, a temporary outlet for his anger. Leaping over one droid, his lightsaber struck out. The obliterated droid exploded and Revan swept his blade through another, blinking against the shower of sparks.

In the six days since Bastila had left for Coruscant the Dark Lord’s mood had turned absolutely acidic. Several troopers and a handful of acolytes had learned the hard way why disturbing a Sith Lord when he’s in a bad mood was a very, very bad idea. Two had actually somehow survived the encounter. The solution Revan had found was to wear himself to exhaustion training against the battle droids. It wouldn’t matter how many of them he slaughtered, unlike the human forces that would need to be replaced.

Suddenly Revan felt a shock of pain and fear lance through the bond he shared with Bastila. He froze which resulted in a blaster bolt slamming into his right side. He hissed sharply and his temper exploded. A vicious wave of lightning reduced the remaining droids to smoldering piles of scrap metal. He knelt down and focused on the bond with Bastila. She was still alive, but likely unconscious as there was no response to his touch along the bond. That realization combined with the intensity of the pain and fear he’d felt seconds earlier left only one possible conclusion- Bastila was in trouble.

He stood up and cursed at the sharp pain from his side. Glancing down at his side he scowled. That’s what he got for training with fully armed droids and not wearing his armor. He sank into the Force enough to heal himself and then gathered his armor from its place by the door. When he stepped out of the training room, the two troopers snapped to attention. The aura of barely contained rage surrounding the Dark Lord was unmistakable even for non-Force users.

Revan stormed toward the Star Forge’s hangar bay. He slowed his stride only slightly as he flipped on his comlink.

“Yes, my Lord?” came the response.

“Admiral, scramble my assault Fleet. We leave for Coruscant as soon as I am on board.” Revan struggled to keep his voice level.

“Yes, Lord.” Came the crisp response.

The Dark Lord growled under his breath as he headed for his personal fighter, the _Krayt_. As the engines roared to life he turned the agile craft toward his flagship, the _Sovereign_. The smooth efficiency of his forces did bring a smile to his face as he saw the ships quickly moving into position. His personal assault fleet was naturally the largest single group within his entire navy. The Black Dragon group, with the _Sovereign_ at the head, had become the most feared entity in the known galaxy.

Revan landed his fighter and headed for the _Sovereign’s_ bridge. He contacted the Admiral again.

“I am here. Take the fleet out, jump as soon possible.”

“Understood, Lord.”

With flawless precision one hundred ships moved away from the Star Forge and vanished into hyperspace. As Revan made his way to the bridge his mind reached out again, holding tight to his bond with Bastila. She was still alive, and for now, that was enough. However, if anything happened to her… his fists clenched tightly. If she was harmed he would see Coruscant reduced to ash.

Revan stormed onto the bridge and the entire bridge crew flinched. He came to a stop before the forward view-port. The Sith Lord crossed his arms over his chest and the grim resolve and seething anger rolling off of him made even the normally calm Admiral nervous. He ignored them all and in the absence of any further orders, the crew relaxed slightly and carried on with their business.

He stared out at the blurred star streaks of hyperspace and tried to calm his mind. Bastila was halfway across the galaxy and apparently still unconscious or in a situation that required her to block him. Neither option pleased him, but as long as she was alive he remained confident that he would get her back. The passage of time became irrelevant as he focused on Bastila. Around him, the crew went about their duties, leaving the Dark Lord to his thoughts.

“Lord Revan?” the comms officer’s voice broke his chain of thought.

He turned slowly and nodded, “What?”

“My Lord, we’ve picked up an encrypted message. It’s flagged as urgent and private, for you, Lord.”

“Transfer it to the war room, I’ll take it there.” He walked to the rear of the bridge to the smaller room set off to one side.

The door slid shut behind him and Revan settled down into his seat. Flipping the comm unit on, he keyed in the codes to decrypt the transmission.

The holoscreen lit up and he snarled as he recognized the man as one of his former spies.

“Greetings, my Lord Revan,” the high-pitched, condescending voice grated on Revan’s nerves.

“Tibas. What do you want?” Revan growled, his seething rage coloring the tone of his voice slightly.

“My Lord, no need to be so hostile.”

“I have always been hostile, and have no interest in pleasantries, worm. Now, what do you want?” Revan glared at the man behind his mask.

Tibas grinned, “It seems I have something of yours. A rather pretty little thing.”

Revan’s fists tightened but he remained silent.

Tibas continued, “I suppose you’ll want her back, but you see there’s a problem with that.”

“I assume there’s some point to your rambling?” Revan struggled to resist the urge to turn the sniveling bog slug’s body inside out through the Force. He couldn’t do anything until he knew where Bastila was, and had her safe again.

The spy laughed, “The Jedi and Republic were most overjoyed at the news of their little lost pet being found, but they weren’t so happy to know she’s been spending the last eight months serving you.” His face lit up with glee, “I hear they plan on trying her before the Senate for treason against the Republic for her part in your little conquest and I believe you know what they do to traitors.”

“I dislike repeating myself, Tibas.” It was sheer force of will that allowed Revan’s voice to remain calm.

“Ah yes, what do I want? Well, to be honest I’ve actually gotten what I wanted. However, the Republic has not. They would much rather kill you, but you’ve proven difficult in that respect. Instead, they’ll take the next best thing, your pet Jedi.”

Tibas stepped aside and another figure came into view, “I am Jerfin Dren, representative of the Senate.”

_You are a walking corpse if she’s been harmed,_ Revan’s thoughts burned. “I don’t care who you are, get to the point.”

“It’s quite simple. The Republic is tired of this war. It would be preferable if you would surrender, but we’re content to deal with your apprentice first if need be.”

_Apprentice? Are the fools truly that stupid?_ “I do not have an apprentice. Malak is dead for trying to betray me.”

“So this Jedi means nothing to you? Then we have nothing more to discuss.”

Beneath his mask, Revan’s eyes narrowed and his jaws clenched tightly. “You have yet to prove that you do in fact have her, and that she is alive and unharmed. Until you do that, then no, we have nothing further to discuss.”

Dren pressed a button and the view switched to a small room holding Bastila, and Revan’s rage surged as he recognized the neural disruptor around her neck. That explained why he hadn’t been able to get a response through their bond. She looked up and Revan saw the haze of pain clouding her eyes and he felt his heart break.

The screen switched again and he snarled as Dren came back into view. “There, as you see we do have her and whether she remains unharmed or not will be up to you.”

Revan glared at the man before him and if looks alone could kill, Jerfin Dren would have been reduced to a bubbling puddle of goo. He hated to lose and the idea of surrendering left a sour taste in his mouth. He had sacrificed entire planets in the past to achieve his goals, but Bastila was one sacrifice he was not willing to make.

“You may have my surrender, but it comes with conditions.”

The man shook his head, “The Republic is not willing to negotiate on this point.”

A grim smile spread over Revan’s lips, “I will be at Coruscant soon. The Republic _will_ negotiate the terms of my surrender or I will reduce the planet to slag. I’ll give you time to consider.” He cut the transmission off and as he turned away he slammed his fist into the durasteel wall. He only barely noticed the pain as bones snapped.

As much as the idea of surrender disgusted him, he had considered such an outcome. His great success in both the Mandalorian war and the current conflict came from his ability to plan ahead. He had also learned the value of having multiple plans in place for every possible outcome. This time was no different. He pulled the small box and holocron from his pocket and set them on the table in front of him.

He pressed the comm button. “Admiral?”

The door slid open and the Admiral stepped into the room. His eyes darted from the dent in the wall to the Dark Lord. “Yes, my Lord.”

Revan sat with his gloves off, channeling the Force around the bones of his hand and repairing the damage.

“If I may, Sir, shouldn’t you check with the doctor?”

Revan scowled, “That won’t be necessary, Admiral. I’m perfectly capable of treating myself.”

The Admiral stiffened as the Dark Lord looked up, “Of course, my Lord.”

“There are two possible outcomes from the coming confrontation, Admiral. One is that I surrender to the Republic; the second is that the Republic finally gives me a reason to destroy Coruscant. Of the two, the former is the more preferable situation at this time.” Revan nodded toward the box and holocron. “If that does come to pass, the orders in that holocron go into effect and I expect them to be carried out.”

The Admiral nodded and picked both up.

“Tell me, would you have any hesitation about your Second taking command of the _Sovereign_?”

He tensed slightly, “No my Lord, she’s a competent and loyal officer.”

Revan nodded, “That will make things easier. I need you elsewhere, Admiral. Inform your Second of her new promotion and inform her that the _Sovereign_ is now her command. When the fleet drops out of hyperspace, I need you to take the _Krayt_ and return to the Star Forge to carry out your orders.”

The Admiral blinked with surprise.

“Come now Admiral, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten how to pilot a small ship.”

“N…No my Lord, I can fly the _Krayt_.”

“The Republic will be too busy looking at the _Sovereign_ to notice a small ship going the other way.” Revan pulled his gloves back on and stood up, “Dismissed.”

The Admiral snapped to attention and saluted, “Yes, Lord.” Spinning on his heels, he left the room to carry out his orders.

Revan took a moment to focus on Bastila once more. He let his mind drift along the thread of their bond. The bond was growing stronger as he got closer, and this time he was able to break through. _Bastila._ He felt the response, weak but there. _Revan!_ He doubled his efforts, strengthening the bond from his end as much as he could. He felt a surge of pain as she tried to resist the inhibitor collar. Don’t _fight it. I’m here. It’ll be alright._ He could feel her relax a little and he smiled softly. _Just hold on a little longer, I’m coming._

Collecting himself, Darth Revan stepped back out onto the bridge. As he resumed his place at the forward view-port, he glanced over his shoulder at the _Sovereign’s_ new Admiral. “Admiral?”

She snapped sharply to attention, “Yes, my Lord?”

“How long until we reach Coruscant?”

“Two hours now, Lord.”

He nodded, “Inform the fleet that upon returning to real space all ships are to move into standard formation and prepare for planetary bombardment.”

“It shall be so, Lord.” she moved to comply with the orders without hesitation and Revan returned his gaze to the blurred stars.

****************

“Revan’s bluffing. He wouldn’t destroy Coruscant.” Jerfin Dren paced nervously, despite his confident words.

Admiral Forn Dodonna spun around at the words, “Representative, with all due respect, you are gravely mistaken on that.”

“Bring the Jedi up here,” he waved at one of the troopers. “Why do you say that, Admiral?”

They fell silent as Bastila was brought onto the bridge. Dren walked over to her, “Revan has told us that unless we negotiate to his terms, he’s prepared to destroy Coruscant. I believe that he’s bluffing. What do you say, Jedi?”

Bastila struggled against the collar, and focused her attention on him. “Revan does not bluff.”

Admiral Dodonna sighed, “See? Exactly my point. You forget, Dren, I fought alongside Revan during the Mandalorian wars. He never bluffs.” She glared at the politician, “I said it before you started this mess, and I’ll say it now. You are playing a very dangerous game, and now you are also gambling with the entire planet and the lives of billions of people on it. I would suggest you consider your next move very carefully.”

Suddenly a klaxon of alarms went off. The Admiral motioned for a trooper to get Bastila back to her cell, then turned to her bridge crew, “What’s going on?”

“Admiral, there’s a large number of ships coming out of hyperspace.”

She stepped forward and stared as the ships poured out of hyperspace. Her heart sank and she tried to swallow her fear. She recognized them, _all_ of them. Turning, the Admiral walked over and grabbed Dren by his shirt and pulled him along to the front view-port. Pointing at the ships, she gave him a furious look.

“Representative, do you see those ships?”

The man nodded.

“Do you see that really big one in front?” she pointed at the lead ship.

He nodded again, trying to pull away from the angry officer.

“That is the _Sovereign_. Darth Revan’s bloody flagship. That is the Black Dragon battle group. That is the sight of one hundred very nasty things headed for _my_ home world.” She let go of him.

Dren stepped backwards.

Dodonna continued, “I recognize that formation as well, Revan’s fleet is moving into position for planetary bombardment. As I said, he doesn’t bluff. He doesn’t need to.”

“Is there any chance we could stop his fleet, Admiral?”

Dodonna stared at Dren, “Is there a rule that politicians be blind as well as stupid? Fight Revan’s fleet, here?” She shook her head, “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re out numbered five to one. We have no chance against that fleet, and if he uses the _Sovereign’s_ gravity wells there would be no place to run. I’ve fought the _Sovereign_ before, Dren, and watched my fleet be shredded by it. By itself alone it has more firepower than half my fleet combined. There is a reason Revan puts his flagship on the front line.”

“Admiral, we’re receiving a transmission.”

She sighed, “Oh goody. Let me guess, it’s Revan.”

The comms officer nodded.

Dodonna glanced around to make sure they had gotten Bastila back off the bridge, then nodded, “Put it through.”

The holo-image of the Dark Lord appeared before her. “Forn.”

“Revan.”

“Where’s Dren?” Revan could feel Bastila’s presence and knew without a doubt now that she was on board Dodonna’s ship.

Admiral Dodonna stepped aside and motioned for Dren to show himself. The Representative stepped forward and nodded, “I’m here, Revan.”

“I believe we were discussing the matter of certain negotiations.” A mirthless smile crept across Revan’s face as he studied the politician. He could feel the fear in the man.

“Ah, yes, I believe we may be willing to negotiate. What are your conditions?”

“First, Bastila is to go free, unharmed. There are to be no charges against her from either the Council or Senate, for _anything_.”

Dren nodded having expected that condition, “I can accept that condition.”

Revan nodded and continued, “Secondly, I will be relinquishing control the ships with me, but I request amnesty for the personnel of my fleet. They are all to be allowed to go free. They are not to be detained or harassed in any way. If you have me, you do not need any of them.”

The man scowled, “I suppose I could arrange for that. Is there anything else?”

The Dark Lord smiled behind his mask. “Yes, I do have one last request. Where is Tibas?”

“Ah, just a moment.” Dren turned aside to speak to a trooper, “I don’t care what he’s doing; get him on this bridge, now.”

Revan folded his arms across his chest and waited. After a few moments he saw Tibas’ face appear.

“Tibas, there you are,” he smiled grimly.

“What do you want?” the spy shifted nervously.

Revan chuckled, “Oh I’ve already gotten what I wanted.” He slowly raised one hand and Tibas stumbled backwards as the color drained from his face.

“You can’t do this, you can’t let him…” Tibas’ protests were cut short as he began struggling for breath. The Sith Lord tightened his grip and the Force twisted to his will. One by one the bones in the human’s body began to shatter. The former spy crumpled to the deck like a discarded rag but still writhed in pain as Revan caused his organs to rupture.

Admiral Dodonna’s patience snapped, “Revan, stop this! This man is under the protection of the Republic.”

Revan released his hold on Tibas’ body which lay limp and bloody. “Not any more, _Admiral_.”

Turning his attention to Dren, “I believe that satisfies my third condition. The first two still stand. Do you agree to them, or would you prefer giving me a reason to remove the blight of Coruscant from the galaxy?”

Jerfin Dren swallowed hard, glancing at the body in front of him. “The Republic agrees to the conditions if you are prepared to surrender.”

Revan nodded, “Very well, you have my surrender. Admiral Dodonna, I trust you’ll stand as witness to this agreement?”

Dodonna nodded, “Yes.”

Dren spoke up, “We’ll send a shuttle over for you.”

“That won’t be necessary. Since I expect that the Council will want to have some say in things, I shall meet you at the Jedi Temple.”

“How do I know you’ll keep your word?”

Revan growled and pulled on the Force. Dren’s feet were jerked out from under him and he landed with a thud next to Tibas’ body. He yelped and scrambled back to his feet.

“I could just as easily have killed you, but I always keep my word.” Revan started to turn away, “I’ll see you planetside.”

As the transmission ended Revan sighed. Not the optimal outcome for his overall plans, but he would make the best of it. He looked over at the Admiral and she snapped to attention.

“Inform the fleet to stand down. See to it that the ship commanders are apprised of the situation. I expect things to go smoothly.”

She nodded and as she turned to carry out her orders, he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, “Thank you, Admiral. You’ve done well.”

He could feel the surprise at such an expression of kindness from him, but could also sense that it was deeply appreciated. He nodded and left the bridge, trusting that his wishes would be carried out to the letter.

As his shuttle moved away from the _Sovereign,_ Revan felt the surge of warmth that was Bastila’s presence. Apparently the Republic was keeping their end of the bargain. _Revan?_ He could feel the turmoil of her emotions through their bond. _I’m here._ _Don’t worry, everything will be fine._

_I’m so sorry Revan; this is all my fault…_ He interrupted her- _No, do not blame yourself for this. This was my choice. It’ll work out. Trust me._ He felt her relax.

A wry grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as the Jedi Temple came into view. “This should be fun.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Revan’s shuttle touched down on the Jedi Temple’s landing pad. He took a deep breath and left the ship. As he stepped off the ramp he was surrounded by eight Republic troopers. He chuckled to himself as he spread his hands showing that he was unarmed, not that he actually needed his lightsabers. They closed in around him and motioned for him to move.

As they escorted him into the Temple, the procession drew quite a bit of attention. Revan noticed scores of padawans and apprentices peeking around the massive columns to watch. He smirked, admitting that it wasn’t every day that one got to see a Sith Lord being paraded through the Temple. No doubt he would be the subject of many lectures against the dangerous lure of the dark side.

They stopped at one of the small rooms set aside for visitors to the Temple. Two of the guards ushered him in and one tossed a bundle of clothes on the cot. Revan scowled at the brown Jedi clothing. “Is that really necessary?”

“Council’s orders.” The two guards made no move to leave the room.

Revan sighed and shrugged out of his armor and clothes. He pulled on the plain leather boots and brown leggings. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the light brown tunic but he put it on. He glared at the brown outer robe. _No damn way I’m wearing this._ He turned around and sat down on the cot and tilted his head at the guards. One nodded pointedly at the Jedi robe. Revan shook his head, “I am not a Jedi, and I will not wear that, Council’s orders or not.”

The guard shrugged and removed everything except the Jedi robe from the room. Revan wondered briefly if his armor would end up stashed in the Archives like many of the other bizarre trinkets the Jedi kept, or if it would be destroyed like some evil-possessed thing. The remaining guard stared at Revan, as though unwilling to take his eyes off the Dark Lord. Amused, Revan met the soldier’s gaze. His amber eyes remained steady and he wondered if the soldier really knew what he was getting into. A slight smirk tugged at his lips; he had never lost a staring contest before and wasn't going to start now.

Fifteen minutes went by and the soldier was beginning to fidget, though his eyes still remained locked on Revan’s. The contest was interrupted by the door opening and another guard stepped in with Bastila right behind him. Revan stood and the two guards exchanged glances but stepped out of the room.

Bastila rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him and he gladly returned the embrace. He leaned in to nuzzle and kiss her, “Are you alright?”

She looked up at him. Tears glittered in her grey eyes and he could see the trace of a bruise along her neck from the inhibitor collar. “Yes, mostly. I’m exhausted and sore, but I’ll be alright.” She leaned her head against his chest, “I’m sorry.”

He gently caressed her cheek and then held her close, “Don’t keep blaming yourself, Bas. I had other options; this was just the better of them. I could have destroyed Coruscant. ”

“Would you really have done that?”

“Yes. Coruscant doesn’t mean anything to me.” He brushed the hair back from her face, “But never mind that, what’s important is that you’re safe now.”

She stepped back, “Maybe, but you’re not. Thanks to me, now you’re in this mess. I’m really worried Revan.”

He smiled softly, “Don’t worry so much, I’ll be fine.”

She tilted her head, “Don’t you throw my words back at me, Revan. Things are not fine.”

Revan reached out and caught hold of her hand, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her. She sighed and leaned into the embrace. “This is just a small setback.”

She looked up, her eyes widening, “A setback? You’re still making plans, even now?”

“My plans are _always_ in motion, Bastila. This outcome was not unexpected. The timing could have been better, but I’ll deal with it.” He gave her a confident smile, “Did you find anything out?”

“All I’ve heard is that they’re holding you here until there are enough Masters to convene the Council. The Republic is petitioning that you be turned over to stand trial before the Senate,” she frowned.

“Ah, of course. The Republic wants to have a chance to kill me. The Council won’t allow that.”

“I hope you’re right about that.” She looked him over, as though noticing his attire for the first time, “They’re idea?” He nodded. She shook her head, “Brown never did look good on you.”

He laughed, “I know. They wanted me to put that on too.” He pointed to the brown robe on the cot, “Do you remember the time I dyed my robes?”

Her eyes lit up at the memory, “Oh stars, yes. Master Vrook was furious with you for weeks.”

“Vrook was always that way.”

She laughed, “True. Though that wasn’t nearly as bad as the time you snuck those kinrath pups into the Council chamber on Dantooine.”

Revan grinned, “That was fun. Of course I wasn’t about to admit how many times I got stung doing that. Thankfully I’ve always had a resistance to toxins.”

She shook her head, “It’s a wonder you didn’t get yourself killed pulling some of the stunts you did.”

He shrugged and then stiffened, facing the door. “Bastila, promise me one thing. No matter what’s said or what happens during the Council hearing… don’t react, don’t try to interfere. Be strong.”

She nodded feeling the change in his mood, “I’ll do my best Revan.”

He smiled, “Good. They’re coming for me.”

**********

Two guards escorted Bastila out, and Revan stood watching the four that moved to flank him. The one who seemed to be the leader was a heavily built, surly looking soldier. He roughly shoved Revan forward out of the room.

“Move, Sith.”

Revan stifled a growl and just let himself be led through the temple. The soldier insisted on poking and jabbing Revan in the back and ribs with the muzzle of his blaster rifle as they walked. By the time they reached the Council chamber, Revan’s mood had grown dangerously dark.

Walking toward the center of the Chamber, the soldier jabbed Revan in the back again and Revan’s temper flared. The surge of power and energy radiating off the Dark Lord caused many people in the room to shrink back.

“Poke me with that damned rifle one more time and I’ll feed it to you,” he snarled as he whirled around to face the trooper.

The man sneered, “Just try it, Sith.”

Revan’s eyes narrowed, “I do not try. I assure you, I would succeed.”

“Enough!” The voice belonged to Master Vandar who stepped forward, “There will not be violence in the Council chamber.”

Bastila held her hand over her mouth as she watched the exchange from the corner where she stood, still flanked by two guards. She prayed that Revan could control his temper or things might get really ugly.

Revan didn’t move, “Tell that to your troopers.”

“They are merely cautious, though perhaps overly so.”

The Dark Lord spun around to face the diminutive Jedi. “No, they are being stupid. Cautious people are smart enough to know better than to go poking a Krayt dragon with a stick.” He glared back over his shoulder at the trooper, “Unless they want to be eaten.”

“Revan, this is the Council chamber. Try to show at least a little respect,” Vandar scowled.

Revan sneered, “Respect?” He took a step forward, towering over Master Vandar. Slipping into the language of the ancient Sith, he continued, “You are not worthy of respect. Until you are willing to face a Dark Lord in single combat, you do not deserve to call yourself ‘master’ and I will not address you as such.”

Bastila heard Revan shift into the other language, although she’d never learned much of it herself she did recognize it. Whatever Revan had said, she could tell it upset the Jedi. Master Vandar’s face darkened and Bastila had never seen him look so angry.

“Do not speak _that_ here, Revan,” Vandar’s voice was stern.

Revan bristled.,“I just did, _Jidai_.” He slowly emphasized each word, his voice dripping with contempt.

“Gentlemen.” Master Lorna Vash stepped forward, “Perhaps it would be best if we get these proceedings started?”

Revan straightened up and folded his arms across his chest. His molten gold eyes met the woman’s bright green gaze, “Please do, since you insist on pursuing this ridiculous fiasco to its bitter end.”

Bastila recognized his stance all too well. Proud, defiant, confident- he could effortlessly hold that stance for hours on end. It did not bode well for the Council. She tried to reach out through their bond but met only the ironclad walls of his mental shields. She understood; being surrounded by Jedi Masters he couldn’t afford to leave his mind open.

Vash raised one eyebrow at the Dark Lord, “May I remind you, Revan, that you surrendered voluntarily.”

“With conditions.” His eyes flickered pointedly to the guards flanking Bastila, “I have yet to see proof that those conditions have been fully met.”

The Master nodded, “Padawan Bastila is free to come and go as she pleases and has not been harmed. The guards are only there to see that she does not try to interfere in this hearing. Beyond the Council chambers, she is on her own. As for your second condition, we are working on it. It takes time to find even temporary accommodations for that many people.”

His eyes met Bastila’s and she nodded slightly. He turned his attention back to the Jedi, “Very well. Get on with it.”

“Actually I would like to ask Bastila a few questions before we begin.” Revan growled and Vash turned to face him, “Asking questions does not in any way go against your agreement.” She motioned Bastila forward.

Bastila took a deep breath and stepped out in front of the Council, “Yes, Master Vash?”

“Padawan, it has been suggested that you have turned away from the Jedi Order and have become Revan’s apprentice.”

Revan snorted derisively.

Vash raised one eyebrow at him, “You have something to say on this matter, Revan?”

He tilted his head, “Would you actually listen?”

She scowled, “I am listening.”

Revan continued, “I do not have an apprentice. I had one, Malak. He tried to betray me and died for his foolishness. I neither need, nor want another one.”

Lorna shrugged, “I find it unusual that you wouldn’t take another apprentice.”

“Why?”

She blinked, “Why what?”

He smirked, “Why do you think I would _want_ another apprentice after getting rid of one? Apprentices are far more trouble than they are worth. Besides that, even if I _were_ inclined to take on an apprentice, do you really think I’d be stupid enough to take on one who would actually stand a chance of killing me?”

The Jedi glanced from Revan to Bastila, “So if you are not his apprentice, what is your relationship to Revan?”

Bastila felt the strength of Revan’s presence through their bond and her nervousness faded, “We are friends. We have been since soon after I joined the Order.”

“Friends? I wasn’t aware that Sith valued such things as friendship.”

Revan cleared his throat, “There is much that you are ignorant of, Vash. However, your questions are irrelevant. I am the one on trial here. Keep it that way.”

“Oh? Would you care to enlighten me, Revan?” she turned to face him squarely.

He shook his head, “I have neither the years nor patience that such an undertaking would require.”

Revan’s body tensed as he felt a ripple of warning through the Force. His senses immediately spread out seeking the source of the threat. As the assassin made his move the Dark Lord sprang into motion. He was in mid-air before anyone else even reacted. Revan hissed sharply as the darts lodged themselves in his chest and shoulder. Twisting his body in the air, he landed in a low crouch in front of Bastila. His predatory eyes locked on the assassin who blinked in shock.

The assassin tried to run but was slammed into the wall by a ball of blue lightning. Revan stood, sparks dancing across his fingertips as he stalked toward the assassin. The man’s eyes grew wide and he struggled to speak while gasping for breath.

“H…how are you… still alive?... That was… enough to kill… a bantha.”

Revan shrugged, “Obviously you were mistaken.”

The assassin passed out and Revan turned back to Bastila but his steps faltered as the poison was beginning to take effect. Bastila rushed to him and put her hands on his chest.

“Revan?” her grey eyes were filled with concern.

He smiled weakly, “Are you alright?” His breathing had grown rapid and uneven. He placed one hand on her shoulder to steady himself.

“I’m fine, but you’re not. You’re burning up,” she could feel the growing heat of his body even through the tunic beneath her hands.

He pulled the darts out with his free hand and began channeling the Force to counter the poison. “It’s only Kodashi venom. I’ll live.”

Her eyes widened, “Only?” She frowned as she noticed his eyes had glazed over.

Master Vandar motioned for troopers to secure the unconscious form of the would-be assassin and walked over to where Revan and Bastila stood.

“Perhaps our medics should see to you.”

Revan growled, his strength returning steadily as he purged the toxins from his system, “That will not be necessary. A _Jen’ari_ is not so easy to kill. Besides which, your medics would be useless as there is no antidote for Kodashi venom.”

He smirked as he caught Vandar’s scowl at his use of the forbidden language. Revan shook his head to clear away the lingering haze from the poison and focused his attention on Bastila. “I’m fine,” he insisted. Her worried eyes told him she wasn’t entirely convinced but she nodded, accepting his words. He gripped her shoulder gently to further reassure her and then turned to face the Council.

Revan’s golden eyes burned angrily, “It would seem the Temple’s security is lacking greatly. Are the Jedi so incapable of ensuring Bastila’s safety here? The assassin was targeting _her_ , not me.”

Master Vash bristled at the accusation, “It won’t happen again.”

The Council chamber was cleared of people except for the Council, Revan, Bastila and the guards. Revan used the distraction to reach out through his bond with Bastila. _Are you sure you’re alright?_

Her soft grey eyes met his gaze. _I’m fine Revan; you’re the one who was hurt. You know the assassin?_

_Tibas’ brother, looking for revenge for his brother’s fate._ Revan remained watchful, his naturally suspicious mind always alert for trouble. He didn’t trust the Jedi to prevent such an attack from happening again. _I’m just glad none of those darts got past me._

She frowned. _I’m grateful you’re so resistant to poisons. Kodashi venom isn’t something to take lightly. Though, how is it that you sensed the assassin before anyone else?_

Bastila caught a brief smile flicker across Revan’s lips. _I’m paranoid and suspicious and always looking for danger. As a Sith Lord I’m always a target and I’ve gotten used to frequent attempts on my life._

_Do you think he’ll survive?_

Revan shrugged, _Depends on how much the Jedi want to save him and how fast they do it. They’re just lucky I can control my power with that much accuracy, or they’d be picking pieces of him up all over the chamber._

Bastila nodded slightly. She was aware of what he was capable of if he truly unleashed his powers instead of holding back. She saw Revan tense and felt the shields tighten around his mind again. She turned and went back to her seat.

Revan straightened himself up and folded his arms across his chest. He regarded the Council with an expression of complete boredom. “If it is the Council’s intention to torture me, I would be happy to suggest more effective methods than boring me to death. Was there actually some _point_ to these… proceedings?”

“Arrogant as ever, I see.”

The Dark Lord arched one eyebrow upward as he glanced toward speaker, “Ah, Vrook. I see you still haven’t had the decency to remove your presence from the galaxy yet, and people dare to call me cruel.”

Master Vrook huffed, “You haven’t changed. Still every bit as obnoxious and disrespectful as you were as a Padawan.”

Revan gave a dismissive shrug, “I do not respect those who do not _deserve_ respect.”

Master Zhar stood and addressed the Council, “If I may speak?” They nodded so he continued, “I believe it would be best if we leave the past in the past, and get this hearing started. We’ve taken enough time already.” He turned toward Revan and inclined his head, “Lord Revan, may I ask for your cooperation?”

Revan returned the gesture, acknowledging the Twi’lek’s attempted diplomacy. “Still the diplomat of the Council, Master Zhar?” He nodded, “I would be glad to see these proceedings actually proceeding. I am cooperating; it has not been me who’s been stalling.” _I would have thought that cooperation would be obvious considering you’re all still breathing,_ he thought to himself.

Zhar nodded and turned back to the Council, “Master Vandar, shall we begin?”

“Just one moment, before we start...” Master Atris stood. “I must question the Council’s wisdom in allowing Revan so much freedom. He’s proven without question that he is far too dangerous to be trusted. I would remind the Council that this man is not here as a guest; he is here to answer for his crimes against the Jedi and Republic. He should be properly restrained to prevent him from causing any more harm.”

Revan laughed, “Of course, the word of a Sith Lord means nothing. I have thus far restrained myself without difficulty, given that you all remain unharmed. However, if that does not suffice to reassure you, then by all means- do what you must. Whatever makes you feel better, Atris.”

The Council seemed to be in agreement and Atris motioned to one of the guards who stepped out of the chamber. Returning a moment later, he was accompanied by a young Jedi Knight. The Knight’s footsteps faltered as she stepped into the Council chamber and found herself caught in the Dark Lord’s amber gaze.

“How typical Atris, even though it is _you_ who fears me, you have others do your bidding. Very well.” He unfolded his arms as the troopers behind him stepped forward. The leader jerked Revan’s arms sharply behind his back and sneered as he locked a set of shackles in place.

Bastila winced and as she caught sight of the collar in the Knight’s hands, she stood, “Masters, is this really necessary?”

“Silence, Padawan, or we’ll be forced to remove you from the Council chamber,” Vrook sniped.

The Knight nervously stepped toward Revan. The guard behind him attempted to force the Sith Lord down, “On your knees, Sith.”

Revan growled and the trooper was knocked back by the Force. “That will _not_ happen as long as I draw breath.” He turned his golden eyes on the Knight and she paled visibly, an apologetic look on her face. Revan took a deep breath and nodded to her, “Do what your Masters bid you to. The blame for their actions is not yours.”

She swallowed hard and approached closer. Reaching up she gingerly locked the Force inhibitor collar in place around his neck and then stepped back. Turning, she quickly left the chamber.

Even though he’d braced himself for it, the initial wave of pain caused by the neural disruptors in the collar caused him to flinch. His jaws clenched tightly and he closed his eyes, focusing on trying to tighten the block he had in place along the bond with Bastila. The pain was a burden he was prepared to deal with, but he didn’t want her catching the backlash.

Despite his efforts, Bastila paled and sat trembling for a moment until she was able to regain her composure. Their eyes met and she understood his look. She had to be strong and trust that he knew what he was doing. She focused on strengthening her own mental shields and blocked him out of her mind as well as she could.

Revan shook his head and faced Atris. The triumphant sneer on her face served as a challenge Revan intended to accept. He tilted his head, a smirk playing across his lips, “Is that the best you can do, Atris?” His smile only grew as he watched hers fade.

“Those collars are strong enough to incapacitate a Jedi, what are you talking about?” she snapped at him.

He laughed, “Perhaps, but Jidai are known to be weak. This is nothing to a Jen’ari.” To illustrate his point he focused on Atris. Ignoring the sting from the collar at his use of the Force he pulled her closer to him. Holding her in place in the center of the chamber, he grinned. His feral amber eyes met her shocked blue stare.

“Sith aren’t to be trusted, too dangerous to be treated with respect,” His velvet smooth voice mocked her words. “Yes, even now I could so easily turn you inside out. Yet, it is my own will that restrains me, not your pathetic attempts.”

He released his mental grip on her. Atris stumbled and fell to the floor at his feet. She scrambled up and back to her seat. Revan continued, the tone of his voice shifting to one of cold, unquestionable power. “You fear what you do not understand, yet instead of seeking to learn you merely attempt to destroy that which frightens you.” His molten gaze swept over the entire Council, “Such posturing and idle threats may work to keep your mindless younglings in line. However I do not break. _I_ do not bow to those beneath me.”

He focused his attention on Master Vandar. His golden eyes blazed with unbridled rage and hatred, “Get on with this hearing or let me go and I’ll be on my way.”

Master Vandar stepped forward and raised one hand. Using the Force he switched the inhibitor collar around Revan’s neck up to its maximum settings.

Bastila cried out and started to move but the two guards blocked her path. She bit her bottom lip and sat back down. Turning her attention to Revan, she watched and worried. Despite her worry, she knew he was strong and would probably be fine. However everyone had limits, and she was uncertain of what Revan’s limits were.

Revan hissed sharply as a new wave of pain surged through him as the collar finally succeeded in disrupting his considerable connection to the Force. He embraced the pain and turned its tide inward. He let it fuel his anger and channeled it into the depths of darkness that stirred within his soul. He shook his head and took a step forward as he shrugged off the worst of the pain.

His eyes flickered to Bastila briefly before returning to the Council as Master Vrook began reading off the list of charges against him. An amused, smug smirk played across his lips as he half listened to the charges. Only the occasional twitching of the nerve along his lower jaw betrayed the stress of maintaining his composure against the collar’s effects.

When Vrook fell silent, Master Vandar turned a stern glare upon Revan. “Do you have anything to say in regards to the charges presented against you?”

Revan chuckled, “I sincerely doubt that anything I say would actually have any sway here. I expect that you’ve already made up your minds.”

“See, there’s not a trace of remorse or regret for anything he’s done,” Vrook remarked.

Vandar nodded, “Very well. You will be held until we conclude our deliberations.”

The guards closed in around Revan and he narrowed his eyes at the Jedi, “I suggest you see to Bastila’s safety, Vandar. It would be most unfortunate for the Temple to collapse on top of you one of these days for your negligence.”

The guards shoved him toward the chamber door and he growled under his breath. His mind began working through another set of plans.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Revan paced. The Force inhibitor collar reminded him of a swarm of bloodsucking insects, a constant irritation that wouldn’t go away no matter how much he ignored it. Its design was simple enough, yet largely effective- keep the mind scrambled and distracted enough to make using the Force impossible.

Perhaps it would have been easier to still his mind, to let it go blank. That would have stopped the pain, but Revan’s mind refused to remain quiet. He endured the pain and continued to work through plans in his mind. As improbable as things looked at the moment, he was certain there were ways he could make the situation work in his favor. It just required a little more effort.

He continued his pacing. Letting his eyes close, he counted his steps somewhere in the back of his mind. Occasionally he’d miscount and the wall of the force cage would offer a sharp and painful reminder of his confinement. Pausing, he opened his eyes and studied his surroundings again. Beyond the pale glow of the force cage’s barrier, the room was rather plain. A group of guards sat around a table several yards from his cage.

He sighed and resumed pacing. There was actually little else for him to do. Two days had passed while the Council deliberated about what to do with him. They had apparently decided that it wasn’t necessary for a Sith Lord to be made comfortable. He regarded the cage. It was small, one normally only intended for short term use. Barely four feet wide, the size severely limited the options for comfort. He was unable to sleep unless he did so sitting. Of course the constant stream of discomfort from the collar would have prevented sleep in any case.

Absently he recognized the gnawing pang of hunger but dismissed it as he did the fatigue that plagued him. The fact that they hadn’t seen to feeding him only served to confirm his initial thoughts. The Council wanted him to suffer while they took their time deciding his fate. Perhaps they thought the lack of food and sleep would weaken him, make him repentant for his crimes.

Revan snorted at the thought. He may have regretted some of his actions but he would never apologize for anything he had done. He did what was necessary and was prepared to accept the consequences. He had given up having a conscience when he took the title of Dark Lord. The lack of sleep and food was actually nothing new to Revan who habitually skipped meals and went without sleep. However, normally he had the benefit of the Force to sustain him.

Without the Force, he had to rely on other methods. Fortunately he had learned long ago that while the Force was useful, it should not be the only focus of a Jedi or Sith’s existence. His training ran much deeper than using the Force. A wry grin crossed his lips as he considered his past, something he preferred to leave buried. Shaking his head, he acknowledged that it still had its uses. He could withstand the deprivation and instead of weakening him, it only served to strengthen his resolve.

Revan rolled his shoulders and tried to relieve the ache as much as he could. His hands remained shackled behind his back. Apparently the Council was afraid he’d try to find some way to take the collar off. Glancing down, his eyes caught the bloodstains on his tunic from where the darts had hit. He frowned and hoped Bastila was at least being treated better while at the Temple than he was. He wanted to reach out to her through their bond but resisted the urge. Revan smiled to himself as he thought of her. He was certain she was already stressed and worried enough about him. If she were to pick up too much of how he was feeling, it would only worry her even more. The Dark Lord turned his attention back to pacing and plotting. The fact that the Republic seemed so forgetful of his tactical and strategic abilities amused him greatly

**********

Bastila fumed as she paced the floor of her temporary quarters. She had been denied the chance to see Revan for two days and her patience was growing thin. She felt for their bond and kept hitting the impenetrable walls that told her Revan was hiding something from her. Suddenly she stopped in mid-step. _Why am I pacing?_ She blinked, _Force, his habits are contagious._

She turned toward the door, determined that the Council would not deny her again. The guard assigned to her fell silently in step as she left her room. Bastila frowned at the unwelcome presence but at the same time was somewhat amused by the evidence that the Council took Revan’s threats seriously.

Suddenly the sound of shouts and cries broke the normal quietude of the Temple. Bastila glanced at the guard and rushed off to find out the cause of the commotion. As they neared the Temple entrance, Bastila stopped one young Padawan who was running away from the noise.

“What’s going on?”

The young girl took a deep breath and looked back over her shoulder, “There’s some crazy droid. I’m sorry. I have to go get the Masters.” She sprinted off again.

_Crazy droid? No… it couldn’t be._ Bastila’s thoughts raced as she hurried forward. Catching a glimpse of the all too familiar rust-colored form, she sighed.

“HK-47! Stop this at once!” Her voice rose above the clamor and people moved back.

The assassin droid’s head turned back and forth as he scanned the gathering of people around him. His photoreceptors flashed as he locked on a face he recognized. He lowered his blaster rifle as he shifted from his combat stance to one of expectant readiness.

“Greeting: Hello, Mistress. Where is the Master?”

Bastila walked up to him, and tilted her head. “I would ask what you’re doing here, but no doubt that would be pointless. Nothing about you should surprise me anymore. Revan is… busy. You’ll have to stick with me for now.”

HK nodded and moved to stand at Bastila’s side. He turned his head toward the guard who eyed him nervously. Bastila sighed as more commotion coming toward them heralded the approach of the Masters.

“What in the Force is going on here?” demanded Master Vash.

“What is that?” Vrook pointed at HK.

HK started to raise his rifle but Bastila stopped him, “No, HK. It’s alright.”

“Disappointed statement: As you wish.”

She turned to the Masters, “This is Revan’s droid and we would like to see Revan. _Now_. Unless you are prepared to deal with the amount of destruction this droid can cause; it would be wise to let me take him to see Revan, to assure him that his Master is unharmed.”

“Hmph, it’s just a droid,” Vrook scowled.

Bastila raised one amused eyebrow, “Masters, this droid was built by Revan, to be capable of surviving sparring with him when Revan is not holding back. Are you really certain you want to tell HK he can’t see his Master?”

The Masters glanced between themselves and then eyed the rust-colored droid. “Very well. As long as you ensure that thing does not cause trouble.” Master Vandar motioned to the guard, “Take them to Revan.”

Bastila bowed and then turned to HK, “Stay with me, and for Force sakes, don’t blast anything.”

**************

Revan stood quietly for a moment. He stilled his mind and tried to let his body rest as much as it was possible given his confinement. It would have been more comfortable if he’d knelt, but his defiant pride refused that notion. He would not kneel or bow in front of the Republic or Jedi.

He looked up as he heard the door of the room open. Arching one eyebrow upward he met Bastila’s gaze as well as taking in the sight of HK-47. The droid perceived that since his Master was confined, he must be in danger and raised his blaster rifle.

“HK-47. Stop.” Revan’s voice caused HK to freeze in place. The droid’s head swiveled as he looked around the room before focusing on his Master.

“Objection: But Master…”

Revan dropped into the ancient Sith language, “Do not argue with me.”

HK put his weapon away, “Resignation: Yes, Master.”

Eyeing the guards warily, Revan continued to speak in ancient Sith, “I want you to disable your assassination protocols.”

“Surprised Query: Is that really necessary, Master?”

“Do it, now,” Revan growled.

HK heaved a wheezing mechanical sigh of defeat and complied with the orders, “Statement: Done, Master.”

Revan nodded, “Now, I have a very important task for you. There has already been one attempt on Bastila’s life, there may be others. I need you to protect her. I don’t trust the Jedi to keep her safe. Don’t worry about me. Just stay with her and do not use unnecessary violence. Don’t blast anything unless it is directly threatening her.”

“Disappointed acquiescence: As you wish, Master.”

He glanced over at Bastila as she stepped closer to the force cage. Her brows furrowed and her grey eyes were filled with concern as she studied him. _You look awful. This is exactly what I was afraid of; they’re not treating you well at all._

Revan shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin in an attempt to lighten the mood. _It’s not so bad. Really only gets uncomfortable if I move, breathe, or try to think too hard._

_Have they even fed you?_

He shook his head. _The comfort of a Sith Lord is apparently not on their priority list. But I’ll deal with it. I told HK to obey you and to keep you safe. He should behave himself._

She nodded. _Thank you. He listens to me usually only because you’re not around. I knew things would get ugly if he found you here on his own._

Revan chuckled. _True. He does tend to react first and then ask questions when the dust settles. How are you doing?_

_I’m still feeling exhausted and it seems I’ve developed your habit of pacing. Aside from that, I’m fine._

He nodded. _You’re probably picking up on my fatigue. With this collar on it’s harder for me to block it out._

She frowned. _You shouldn’t have to be blocking anything. There’s no call for them to treat you so badly._

He sighed. _Mind games, Bas, just typical mind games. They’re probably trying to weaken me in the hopes that I’ll give them something they want. They don’t realize that I neglect myself on a regular basis. They’re also forgetting who they’re playing with. Don’t worry about me. I’ve got plans in motion, and it’ll all work out._

_I hope you’re right. From what I can figure, the reason they’re taking so long is that the Senate’s still trying to get you._

He shook his head _. The Council won’t do it. They want what I know, and they know they won’t stand a chance of getting it if I’m turned over to the Republic to be executed._

She tilted her head as she looked at him. _I just wish we didn’t even have to deal with this._

_Don’t keep blaming yourself._ He took a step closer to the cage’s barrier and glanced over at the guard who’d escorted Bastila. He grinned as he noticed her take a nervous step backwards. _Your guard is a little jumpy. Even with me shackled, collared, and caged like a Kath Hound, they still fear me._

She nodded. _She’s probably also going to be reporting to the Council that we’ve been obviously communicating telepathically._

He smiled. _That and the fact that she wasn’t able to understand what I told HK. Unfortunately, I’ve got a feeling we’ll end up having to explain our bond to them, but I’ll deal with that when it comes._

_I should probably go._

He nodded _. Just hold on a little longer. I promise things will work out. I love you._

She smiled. _I love you too, Revan._

He watched her leave with the guard and HK following close behind. As the door closed, he resumed his pacing. _She’s probably not going to be happy with my plans, but they will work out,_ he thought silently.

*********

The Council reconvened the next morning, and Bastila waited in the Council Chambers with HK and her guard as the last of the Masters settled into place. Reaching out, she could feel Revan’s presence approaching as he was brought in. When the doors opened and the guards ushered him in, she couldn’t help but smile.

Despite the amount of discomfort she knew he had to be in, he wasn’t giving the Council a single inch. He’d shrugged off the fatigue somehow, and carried himself with as much dignity as possible given the shackles and collar restraining him. His calm, confident attitude seemed to unnerve some of the Masters as his golden eyes swept over the Council.

_No,_ she thought to herself, _Revan was not so easily broken._

Revan smirked as he stopped in the center of the chamber and turned his attention on the Jedi. He could feel the tension, the fear seeping from them as they shifted uneasily under his steady gaze.

“Has the Council finally reached some semblance of a decision or must I continue to endure more of this… _delightful_ Jedi hospitality?” His voice was smooth as silk yet dripping with contempt.

Master Vandar stood, “A member of the Republic military has asked to address the Council in this matter. We are waiting for them.”

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes, “Wonderful.”

Several minutes went by as Revan amused himself by testing how long each of the Masters would meet his gaze. None of them would keep eye contact with him for very long before they’d find some excuse to look away.

The Chamber doors opened and Admiral Forn Dodonna stepped in. As her cold grey eyes met Revan’s burning gold, the very air seemed to freeze between them. There was no questioning how they felt about one another from the icy glares.

Revan smirked, “Forn.”

Admiral Dodonna scowled, “Revan.”

“As pleasant as always, I see,” he grinned as she stiffened.

“I see you’re still arrogant as ever.”

He shook his head, “You are mistaken, as usual. However, it is a common mistake, so I won’t hold it against you.”

She arched one eyebrow at him in an annoyed question.

“You see there is, in fact, a vast difference between arrogance and confidence. Arrogance _believes_ that it can do anything. Confidence _knows_ it can.” He smiled, “I am _never_ arrogant.”

Master Vandar stepped forward, feeling the escalating animosity between Admiral and Dark Lord. “Admiral, you had a specific reason for asking to address the Council?”

Dodonna nodded, “I do. I believe Revan may be trying to break his agreement.”

“How so?” the Jedi glanced between her and Revan.

“Part of his agreement was that he relinquished control of his fleet to us. However, about a half hour ago, his flagship mysteriously exploded into space dust.”

Revan simply blinked, feigning complete shock, “What did you do to my ship?”

The Admiral huffed, “What did _I_ do to it?” Her eyes narrowed, “I would ask you the same question, Revan, considering that it exploded before any of my people even set foot on it.”

He tilted his head, “I appreciate your over exaggeration of my abilities in this situation, Admiral, but I assure you I had nothing to do with it. I’ve been sitting here with my hands shackled behind my back, a Force inhibitor around my neck, and in a force cage for the last two days. Such wonderful Jedi hospitality, really, but there’s no way I could have anything to do with the destruction of my ship.”

She shook her head, “Enough with the lies, Revan.”

Master Vash stood, “With all due respect, Admiral. I’m not sensing any deception from Revan in this.”

“You actually mean to tell me you believe him?”

“For now, there is no evidence to the contrary, Admiral.”

Revan watched the exchange, keeping his face carefully expressionless. “I also resent the accusation, Forn. I have not, in any way, gone against the terms of my surrender. I did relinquish all of the ships with me; the moment my shuttle left the _Sovereign_ they were no longer under my control. That was the agreement. Your inability to take them all without somehow blowing one up is not my fault.”

The Admiral frowned, “What about the rest of your armada or your base of operations?”

Revan shook his head, “I made no claims to anything beyond the ships _with_ me. I’m sure word has gotten out about my… current situation. So no doubt the more ambitious members of my faction are quite happily trying to kill each other in an attempt to sort out a new leader. That is the way of the Sith after all, survival of the fittest. With me out of the way, someone else will take over in time.”

She sighed, “Oh goody.”

“As for my base of operations, you saw it explode into space dust apparently.”

She frowned, “You honestly expect me to believe that you've operated your entire conquest from your flagship? It’s not possible.”

He tilted his head, “Oh? Surely you haven’t forgotten _everything_. I never needed a base of operations for the Mandalorian wars. My base is where ever I am. The same is still true.”

Her eyes narrowed, “I don’t believe that, Revan.”

He took a deep breath and adopted a rather thoughtful look. “Believe what you want. You’ve somehow caused my flagship to explode, all my careful plans are coming undone, and I’m being forced to endure the negligence that passes for Jedi hospitality. I find the whole situation rather distressing.”

Admiral Dodonna scoffed, “Revan, I spent far too long dealing with you and your _tactics_ during the Mandalorian war. I find the idea of you being so _distressed_ over the loss of one ship rather difficult to believe.”

Revan looked at her, an indignant expression on his face, “I see you’re still as completely frigid as you were then. Yet people accuse me of being cold.” He sighed, “That ship was my home for three years. I had grown rather fond of it. Despite what you may think of me, Forn, we’re not really all that different- aside from your lack of tactical skills, of course.”

She glared at him, “Oh don’t you even dare…I am _nothing_ like you, Revan.”

His golden eyes narrowed and he growled. “Really? The mantle of leadership always comes with a price we must pay. That is the burden we bear. You are directly responsible for the lives of every officer, soldier, and pilot under your command are you not? Many of those people have families. They all have hopes and dreams for their futures. If you allow sentiment to cloud your judgment, if you dwell on those facts, could you truly send them into war knowing that many will die?”

The Admiral remained silent, her jaws clenched as she stared at him.

Revan continued, “You criticized my tactics, disapproved of my methods, but the Republic was all too happy to claim the victories I handed them. You call me a heartless butcher, a cold blooded killer, a monster who cares nothing for the lives of others. Perhaps I am, but then are you any better? There is no difference between us. You just hide behind your sanctimonious claim of morality. I do not apologize for my decisions, then or now. I accepted the price of my power a very long time ago. Casualties are an unfortunate inevitability of war. In war, even innocents will die. I live with that fact. You think that I don’t care, that I feel nothing for the lives lost. You are gravely mistaken. I just don’t let that sentiment get in the way of doing what needs to be done. Difficult decisions are often necessary, and if you allow yourself to think too much about what’s required, the cost could easily end up a lot higher when you hesitate. Whether that cost is a single ship or an entire planet is irrelevant. The ultimate question is whether the sacrifices are worth the outcome.”

She snarled, “Enough, Revan. You can’t justify your actions that easily. You’ve destroyed entire planets just to make a point.”

He shook his head, “You think I don’t know the _real_ reason you hate me so much? You can stay bitter about Malachor V if you wish, but I still stand by my decision to do what I did. The losses were unfortunate, but unavoidable. If I had totally pulled all of our forces out of range, the Mandalorians would have grown suspicious and the trap would not have worked. I ended that war for the Republic, thus in the greater balance, saved far more lives than were lost. If you wish to refer to the destruction of Telos, well, that was not done on _my_ order. That was Malak’s attempt to challenge my authority, for which he was severely punished. I had nothing to do with it. You can’t show me any other planet that has been destroyed, under my _direct_ order since Malachor.”

Admiral Dodonna was furious, nearly shaking as she tried to control her emotions.

Revan took a deep breath, “You have no concept of the true meaning of _sacrifice_ , Admiral. That is why you will always lose. I have nothing further to say to you.”

Master Vandar stepped forward, “Perhaps, Admiral Dodonna, it would be best if you leave. We will consider your concerns.”

“Very well, Master Vandar,” she stormed out of the Council Chamber.

Bastila let out the breath she’d barely realized she’d been holding. Glancing sideways at HK, she was grateful that the droid was actually listening to her order to remain completely silent and to not interfere. The tension in the air was almost suffocating and she was relieved that, with the Admiral’s departure, it was slowly beginning to ease.

She looked at Revan, but his eyes were cold and distant as he focused on slowly reining in the storm of his emotions. She wanted to go to him, but knew any interference would likely only make things worse.

Suddenly a blaster shot went off, the bolt hitting Revan’s left shoulder blade. Bastila screamed as the unexpected pain echoed through their bond to her. The Dark Lord’s control snapped. He whirled around to face the offending trooper, sweeping the man’s legs out from under him with one foot. The shackles shattered as he pulled his hands free to pin the trooper to the ground. Revan’s feral eyes burned with murderous fury as he growled and gripped the trooper’s throat.

“Revan!” Bastila’s voice cut through the blinding rage that surged through his mind. She had motioned for HK to remain still and stepped forward towards Revan. “Let him go, Revan. I’m alright.”

He glanced over his shoulder at her, and then glared at the trembling soldier. Almost reluctantly he released his grip and stalked backwards like an angry Tuk’ata deprived of his rightful prey. Blood seeped from the wound and further stained the tunic he wore, but Revan barely noticed as he turned his attention to Bastila.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” His eyes had darkened to a dangerous crimson tinged hue that she knew meant he was at his most volatile until his temper calmed.

She nodded and stepped forward to gently place her hands on his chest. She held his gaze and was relieved as the flames in his eyes slowly faded to smoldering embers. “Yes, you’re the one who was hurt. I’m fine.”

He glanced back to the trooper who was shakily regaining his feet, “Thank her for your life. I am not as forgiving.”

Revan turned back to Bastila and put one arm around her as she leaned against his chest. _I’m sorry; I didn’t sense it fast enough to block the pain._

_There’s nothing to apologize for. He shot you._ She looked up at him, and smiled softly. _So much for their idea of restraining you._

He shrugged and then winced at the pain from his shoulder. _There’s nothing on this planet that could stop me from protecting you._

“Come on, let me see that shoulder. Since it’s obvious that the Council’s failed yet again in matters of security and they don’t seem concerned about you almost getting killed.” She glared at the Council and the trooper, “You’d better start apologizing before I regret stopping him.”

Revan pulled the tunic off and turned so she could see his shoulder. “It would probably serve their purposes if I were killed. It’s not that bad, I just wasn’t expecting it. Had I known the Council would opt for a sloppy firing squad, I would have prepared for it better.”

He closed his eyes as the gentle warmth of her touch soothed not only the pain in his shoulder but also the dark rage within his soul. As she healed his wound, his breathing calmed and he began to relax again.

Bastila turned around to face the trooper after she’d finished healing Revan’s shoulder. “You think I was joking? Either you apologize to Revan or I reconsider letting him take you apart for shooting him,” her grey eyes flashed angrily.

Revan stepped forward and stood beside her. The Sith tattoo accented the muscles in his bare chest as he moved with feline grace. He rolled his shoulders and folded his arms over his chest. There was no mistaking the deadly potential of the strength and power evident in his physique. “Ungrateful, typical of the Republic.”

The trooper stammered, “I… I’m sorry. It was an accident.”

“I doubt that. I believe that you were instructed to have your weapons set for _stun_.” He glanced over at the now ruined tunic, “Considering the amount of damage that bolt did, your weapon is hardly set on stun and blasters don’t generally just go off by themselves. I’m guessing you just didn’t like me badmouthing your precious Admiral Dodonna so thought you’d put me down like a rabid Kath hound.” He tilted his head, “With aim like that, no wonder I’m winning the war.”

The other guards tensed, with their weapons ready. Revan growled, amber eyes glittering with barely veiled threat, “Go ahead. At least face to face it’s more of a fair fight than shooting someone in the back when they’re already restrained.”

“Stop, please. There’s been enough trouble already.” Master Zhar stepped forward, “I think it’s time that you three take your companion and leave.” He turned toward Revan.

The Dark Lord snarled, “Don’t even start, Zhar. I have been _more_ than cooperative since I set foot back in this Temple. I have allowed myself to be shackled and collared. I spent two days in a very small force cage without sleep or food. I’ve been subjected to constant disrespect and insufferable attitudes. There’s been an attempt on Bastila’s life, and now one of your troopers decides to shoot me in the back. Even _my_ patience has limits, and it’s quickly running out.”

Bastila reached over and put a hand on his arm. _Calm down, Revan. It feels like they’re just trying to bait you._

He turned his head and nodded _. I know they are, but enough is enough. I’m growing tired of playing nice._

She tilted her head and frowned. _I’m just getting worried. They’ve been taking so long making up their minds about what they’re going to do_.

He sighed and put his hand over hers. _I have a feeling about what they want to do, but I can’t allow that. I won’t let you suffer for my crimes. I despise the idea of them knowing anything about us, but if they don’t understand the importance of our bond…_

She nodded. _Do you really think it will matter to them?_

_They know your abilities. I doubt they’d really want to risk your life. I’m not willing to risk your life either. I have to try to make them understand._ He lowered his head and put his arm around her again as she stepped closer and leaned against his chest.

_Alright. If you think telling them will help, do it. I should get back over to HK before he starts getting troublesome_. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

Master Zhar watched the silent exchange with curiosity. The other Masters glanced between Revan and Bastila and then amongst themselves.

Bastila returned to her seat and Revan turned to face the Council. He took a deep breath, “It has become painfully obvious that due to the continued negligence and ignorance of the Council, Bastila’s life is in jeopardy again. That is not acceptable.”

“How exactly do you figure that she’s in any danger?” Vrook asked from his seat.

The Sith Lord scowled, “You have asked about the relationship I have with Bastila. It is complicated and not something that can be easily explained. However, I will try because if you do not understand, it puts her life at risk. I sincerely doubt most of you will be able to truly comprehend it given the stale teachings of the Jedi that discourage any degree of emotion. There is no single word in any language I know that adequately explains what Bastila is to me, how much she means to me. Friend, partner, lover, life mate, soul mate- she is all that and yet so much more.” He looked over at her as he considered his words before continuing. “There is a bond between us. Our lives, our souls are connected in ways I can’t even begin to truly explain. It is a bond that transcends anything I have ever known. You saw a small glimpse of it. When I was shot, Bastila felt the pain. If she were hurt, I would feel it. Whatever one feels or thinks, the other knows. If one of us were to die, it would very likely kill the other as well.”

Master Vandar frowned, “How did such a bond form?”

Revan sighed. “It has been there from the beginning. I felt it the very first day we met, although neither of us really understood it at the time. As the years went by, the closer we became- the stronger the bond continued to grow. It doesn’t matter how far apart we are, the bond is always there.”

“You say that if one of you dies, the other is at risk, yet you went off to war. Did you not consider that to be putting Bastila at risk yourself?” Master Vash asked as she stood.

“There were risks, yes. But I knew she would be safe as long as the Mandalorians were stopped. I believe I succeeded in doing so, and as you can see, I am still alive. When you started using her against me in this conflict, I simply changed my tactics to avoid putting her in the line of fire. However, she made her own choice to seek me out. Of course you should all be _thanking_ her for making that decision, rather than criticizing her for joining me.”

“Why should we thank her for turning her back on the Jedi?” Vrook grumbled.

Revan growled, “She is more a Jedi than all of you combined. As for why? Bastila is the only reason I haven’t already destroyed the Republic and Jedi Order. You can thank her for sparing your miserable lives.”

Vandar walked forward, stopping a few feet from Revan. “We are familiar with bonds being formed between people, often two who are close over time such as a Master and student. But one such as you describe is exceptionally rare, if it is truly as you say.”

Revan shook his head and turned his back on the Jedi. He walked over and sat down next to Bastila. _I should have known they’d never really understand it._

She put a hand on his arm and smiled softly. Turning her attention to the Masters, she stood and stepped forward, “I truly am amazed that the Council finds our relationship so difficult to understand. Surely if you stop and think about it, you’ve seen it all along. As Padawans together, we were practically inseparable. Even when we were apart, we always knew where the other was. We are two halves of the same whole; we are only truly complete when we’re together.” She glanced back at him, “Whether you want to believe it or not, our lives _are_ connected. Despite his constant effort to block the discomfort he’s been put through, I’ve still been feeling it. I know you haven’t allowed him to sleep; he’s been given no food. I know because I feel the fatigue, the hunger that he feels. I feel his pain. I can’t explain how our bond came to be, but I know it is there, and I’ve always been extremely grateful for it.”

She looked at each of the Masters, “To be honest, the only thing I have _ever_ regretted is that I let him leave me behind when he left for the Mandalorian wars. However, I understood his reasons for what he did then, just as I understand the reasons behind his actions now. It is the Council who continues to be too blind to see the truth even when it’s staring them in the face. You sit in judgment of him, criticize him for every action he’s ever taken, yet you never stop to see what he has actually accomplished. You do not see, because you do not want to admit that you are _wrong_ about him.”

Revan stood and walked over to stand beside her. He used the ancient Sith language when he spoke, letting her understand his words through their bond. “They only see what they want to see. They see only that I am a Sith Lord, so they only wish to destroy me. They fear me, they fear what I know, and they fear that they cannot control me. This is why the Republic will fail, and the Jedi Order will fall. They have become too certain of their own truth, they see nothing beyond themselves.”

He turned his golden gaze on the Council and dropped back into Basic. “Regardless of what you _want_ to believe, know this. If Bastila is harmed in any way by any action of the Council, then I assure you, this galaxy will not be big enough for you to hide in. So make your decision, I know that you’ve already condemned me in your minds. Get on with it.”

Master Vandar eyed Revan and slowly stepped toward him. “I am curious Revan, about those marks of yours,” he pointed to the tattoo on Revan’s chest.

Revan shrugged, “I know you can likely read them as well as I can. Do so.” He lowered his arms to his side so the entire tattoo was clearly visible.

Vandar tilted his head, “I am familiar with most of the writing, yes.” He pointed one clawed finger to the various marks as he began to read.

“Destroyer. Herald of Darkness. Son of Blood and Chaos.” Vandar hesitated and looked up at Revan, “You make such a claim?”

Revan nodded, “I do, finish reading it.”

“High Lord and Master of all Sith.”

Revan smirked, “You skipped the middle.”

Vandar looked again at the golden circle, “Guardian and Keeper of Light.”

The Dark Lord nodded again, “That part would be for Bastila. She is my center, my heart, my _truth_. She is the light in my darkness. Bastila is the reason I will never fall.”

The Masters exchanged glances at the statement, but they all remained silent. Vandar regarded Revan for a moment and then walked back toward the Council.

“We need to discuss a few matters.”

Revan sighed, “Of course, more deliberations. I suppose I can look forward to more of your wonderful hospitality then?”

Master Vash stood up, “Perhaps there is another option, as long as Revan is willing to continue being cooperative.”

He gave her an incredulous look, “If the option is better than another cramped force cage, I’m willing to be perfectly cooperative.”

She nodded and glanced over at Bastila, “As long as you make sure that he doesn’t leave your quarters until we reconvene, Revan can go with you. We will make sure there are a couple extra guards outside though. However, we’ll also make sure that a meal is brought for both of you.”

Bastila nodded, “Thank you. I’m sure that won’t be a problem.”

Revan smiled and walked over to her. He glanced backwards at the Council, “Oh, Vandar. I would suggest that you reread your ancient histories. There are things in the galaxy, and beyond, that are far worse than I am. There are those who would easily make the evil you _accuse_ me of look like child’s play- things that your Order thought long extinct. You were wrong.”

He turned his attention back to Bastila and they left the Council Chamber, with HK falling in step behind them. As they passed through the corridors of the Temple, Revan amused himself by pestering the guard escorting them.

“You know, you don’t have to be so nervous around me. Contrary to popular belief, I don’t eat children.”

The guard turned a sour glare at him, “I am not a child. I just don’t trust Sith.”

He smirked, “But you are behaving as a child. Do you have any reasons to mistrust me?”

“You’re a Sith Lord.”

Revan grinned, “And that is your only reason? Then you are indeed a child, and one who has been poorly taught.”

She scowled, “Hmph, Sith are known to be treacherous. You can’t be trusted.”

The Dark Lord shrugged, “Perhaps. However, the same could be said to be true of the Jedi. The Force is neither light nor dark; it is the intentions of the user which defines it.”

The guard glanced over at him, “You use your power to hurt people.”

Revan nodded, “I have, yes. But do you honestly think the Jedi never do?”

She fell silent, doing her best to ignore him. Bastila smiled and glanced over at him. _Enjoying yourself?_

He grinned. _Immensely_.

She shook her head, _What was that about you eating children?_

He tilted his head at her, _You’d be amazed at the rumors you can hear about yourself when people don’t know that you are you._

_Is that why you’re so fond of wearing your mask?_

He nodded, _Partly at least._

They reached Bastila’s quarters and the guard gave him one last glare as he smiled at her before walking into the room. When the door closed behind them, Revan sighed deeply.

“What’s wrong?” Bastila settled down in one of the chairs.

“I was trying to decide if I wanted to lay down and stretch out for a while or take a shower first.”

She grinned, “I’d suggest a shower. You’re starting to smell like a bantha.”

He scowled, “That is not my fault. And to be fair, the poor banthas can’t help smelling the way they do. At least you’ve never had to sleep on one.”

She quirked an eyebrow up at him, “You have?”

He nodded and leaned against the wall. “It was soon after Malak and I had left the Republic. I was on Tatooine looking for something. If you know anything about them at all, the Tusken, or Sand People as they’re called, don’t like outsiders. At all.” A half grin spread across his lips as he continued, “Anyway, Malak was always useless for anything diplomatic, so the task fell to me to negotiate with the Tusken people. I managed to convince them that they didn’t want to kill me. But it took me three days of staying in their encampment to convince them to help me. Now, while they begrudgingly agreed not to kill me, they weren’t about to offer any real hospitality. So the options I had for sleeping accommodations were to sleep on the sand, or the back of a bantha.” He shook his head, “I had more sand in places that sand should _never_ be after just walking around that damnable planet. I wasn’t about to sleep on it too. So I ended up sleeping on the bantha.”

Bastila looked at him and laughed, putting her hand over her mouth as she tried to stop, “I’m sorry, Revan. The idea of you on a bantha is just…”

He chuckled, “Funny? Yes, I’ll admit, it’s almost hilarious to think back on it. However at the time, I was most definitely _not_ amused. I think it took a week after I got back to my ship before I stopped feeling sand. If I never set foot on another desert planet again in my life, I’ll be happy. Now, I think I will go shower. I’m starting to itch just remembering that.”

She nodded as she burst into another fit of laughter. After a moment, she composed herself and a thought occurred to her. She stepped to the door, noticing that true to their word, the Council had seen to adding more guards. One of the guards looked at her as she opened the door.

“Yes?”

Bastila smiled, “I was wondering if it might be possible to get some new clothing for Revan, unless of course the Council would rather him be walking around without any.”

The guard stammered and then nodded, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” Bastila closed the door and settled back down in the chair.

When Revan walked back into the main room he had a towel around his waist and was running another towel over his hair. He looked up and caught Bastila’s smile.

“What?”

“The guards are supposed to be finding you a change of clothes.”

He grinned, “Oh? Don’t think they’d like me showing up wearing this?”

She laughed, “No, Revan, I doubt the Council could handle that.”

He shrugged and tossed the towel he’d been using on his hair to one side. He settled down on the bed and stretched out with a sigh, “Almost forgot how good it could feel just stretching out.”

Bastila nodded, “I’m sure it would feel good after the last couple of days.”

Revan’s eyes closed, but Bastila could tell he was still thinking. She closed her own eyes and felt along the bond they shared. She felt Revan open his mind to her and she settled down in a quiet corner as she watched his mind at work. Countless threads of thought were woven into intricate, complicated webs which were in turn twisted and tied together into even more complex plans. Bastila had always been fascinated by Revan’s thought processes. His mind worked in ways she’d never encountered in anyone else. She was still aware of the one corner of his mind that remained firmly locked. Often she wandered what lurked behind that impenetrable wall, but just as quickly decided she didn’t need to know.

Bastila withdrew from Revan’s mind and caught the smile flickering across his lips as he opened one eye to look at her, “Find what you were looking for?”

She tilted her head, “I wasn’t looking for anything, and you know that. I just like watching your mind work.”

He chuckled, “Is it really that interesting?”

“Yes, your mind doesn’t work the same way as most people. It’s always amazed me.”

Revan glanced toward the door as it opened. The guards brought in two trays of food and another sat a pile of clothing down on a chair. When the guards left the room, Revan stood up and walked over towards the table, eyeing the food on the trays.

Bastila felt the ripple in the Force and tilted her head as she studied him, “The collar’s not working anymore?”

He smirked, “Nope, I broke it when I lost my temper after getting shot in the back. It got overloaded. These collars were never intended for long term use, and weren’t designed to deal with someone like me.”

She chuckled and then glanced at the food, “You don’t really think the Council would have your meal poisoned do you?”

Revan settled down into a chair at the table as he determined that the food was safe. “The Council, no. But that doesn’t mean I trust others not to try. However, it looks safe enough. Not exactly Corin’s cooking, but I suppose I shouldn’t be too picky.”

She nodded, “You think they’re alright?”

He nodded, “If the Republic kept their word, then everyone on the ships should have been given at least temporary accommodations on Coruscant. I’m sure they’re all fine.”

“I was a little surprised that the Council would let you come with me tonight.”

He tilted his head, “Oh? It’s rather common actually, a condemned man’s last night.”

She frowned, “Revan! Don’t be so morbid.”

Revan shrugged, “Sorry, I’m not being morbid, I’m being honest. You should know as well as I do that they’ve already made up their minds to condemn me. They’re just trying to decide on a suitable punishment.”

They ate in silence for several minutes before Bastila spoke, “So what’s your plan?”

Revan smiled briefly and then his expression grew more serious, “Well, that is largely going to depend on what the Council decides to do.”

She studied him, “But you have some ideas right?”

“Of course,” he leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table. “You know how I always spent so much time in the archives as a Jedi?”

She laughed, “Do I? You practically lived in the archives.”

He chuckled, “Well, I’d also found my way into the restricted archives, those were the most interesting.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.”

He grinned, “The Masters never figured out that I knew a lot of things I shouldn’t have known, but I’ve always been good at covering my tracks. Anyway, there was a large section in those restricted archives relating to Council hearings, trials, and subsequent sentences and other matters that I found particularly interesting. The Jedi are very good at being hypocrites.”

Her brows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

Revan leaned back in his chair, “Well, we already know that the only way the Republic will be satisfied giving up the chance to kill me is if the Jedi Council can assure them that I’m no longer a threat, that I’m _safe,_ ” he grimaced. “As long as I have any connection to the Force, the Council knows it can’t make that promise.”

Bastila’s frown deepened, “So what do you think they’ll do?”

He sighed, “To be honest they don’t have that many options, and none of the options are going to be pleasant. While the Jedi constantly proclaim that they never kill their prisoners, I can think of quite a few things worse than physical death which the Council has on several occasions sanctioned as acceptable.” He shook his head, “I found many instances where the Council decided to treat their prisoners like droids, using the Force to do a complete mind wipe. I don’t know how you feel, but to me if you erase and strip away everything in a person’s mind that makes them who they are… it’s essentially killing them except that their body remains alive, just reprogrammed. I’m a little too fond of being me; never mind what such a process could do to you with our bond. So that is definitely one option that I can’t allow to happen.”

She blinked, “You don’t really think they’d do something like that do you?”

Revan nodded, “Honestly, Bas, if it weren’t for our bond, I wouldn’t put it past them to do so in a heartbeat. Especially Vrook, he’d probably be first in line to help them do it. But there are other things that concern me even more.”

She nodded, “What are you going to do?”

He took a deep breath and thought for a moment, “My plans will depend on what direction the Council tries to go. Since we won’t know that until they reconvene, I’d suggest that we just try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be easier to deal with if we’re rested.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Despite his confident words to Bastila, sleep eluded Revan. He lay staring at the ceiling as Bastila slept snuggled against him. He looked over at her and smiled softly. Gently, he used the Force to nudge her into an even deeper sleep. Carefully, he slipped out of the bed and walked over to where HK-47 stood.   
  
“HK, stealth mode.”  
  
The droid’s photoreceptors flickered and the volume of his vocabulator was significantly reduced when he responded, “Statement: Is there someone you need killed, Master?”  
  
Revan stifled a chuckle at HK’s ever eager bloodthirstiness. “No, but I need access to your systems please.”  
  
“Disappointed statement: Oh, very well, Master.”  
  
Revan slipped open several concealed compartments within HK’s body and used the hidden systems to hack into the Temple’s computer network. It amused him how easy it still was to get past the security of Republic networks. It didn’t take him long to find what he was after. He sent out several encrypted messages to set another stage of his plans into motion. He closed HK’s frame back up and heard Bastila stir slightly.   
  
He glanced over his shoulder at her, and urged her back to sleep again before she woke up. He turned his attention back to his droid as HK started to speak.  
  
“Query: …”  
  
“Quiet, HK. Besides, the answer is no. There are some things she does not need to be aware of. She wouldn’t understand, and I don’t feel like trying to explain it all.”  
  
“Observation: Your logic is strange, Master, even for a meatbag.”  
  
Revan glared at the droid, “Just remember, it was my strange logic that built you.”  
  
“Statement: Of course, Master. It was just an observation.”  
  
“Tomorrow when they come to take us before the Council, I’m going to leave you shut down. I’ll set your auxiliary system to power you back up after we’re gone. I have a few things I need you to do.”  
  
“Hopeful query: Do I get to blast anything?”  
  
Revan shook his head and spent the next hour outlining his plan to HK, and making certain the droid understood his orders.   
  
***********  
  
Bastila woke to find Revan pacing across the small room. She stifled a yawn and sat up.  
  
“How long have you been up?”  
  
Revan paused to look over at her and shrugged, “Wasn’t paying attention to the time.”  
  
He resumed his pacing. She frowned, and tilted her head, “Did you even sleep at all?”  
  
“Yes, I’ve just been up for a bit.”  
  
As she watched him pace, she wasn’t entirely convinced. She got up and dressed and then settled back down on the edge of the bed.   
  
“You shut HK down?”  
  
He nodded, “I figured that would be better, otherwise he might try blasting half the Council when they do whatever it is they plan on doing.”  
  
She swallowed hard against the worry that gnawed at her, “You’re probably right. That would just make things worse.”  
  
Revan felt her emotions through their bond, and walked over to sit beside her. She leaned against him and he wrapped one arm around her.   
  
“Don’t worry so much. It’ll be fine.”  
  
She glanced up at him and he gave her a roguish grin. “I hope you’re right, Revan. It’s just hard not to worry.”  
  
“Do you trust me?”  
  
She blinked, “Of course I do.”  
  
He smiled warmly, “Then relax. Things will work out; you just need to trust me.”   
  
She sighed and hugged him tightly, “Alright.”  
  
************  
  
The guards escorted Revan and Bastila to the Council chamber. Revan’s fierce golden eyes swept over the Jedi and others gathered in the room. He reached up and snapped the inhibitor collar off and hurled the pieces at the Council’s feet. Defiance burned in his eyes as he straightened himself up, daring any of them to make a move.   
  
“You have stalled and deliberated long enough. You have a simple choice to make. Either you listen to what I’ve actually been saying and work with me, or you will suffer alone when the _true_ threat arrives. I am not what you should be afraid of, but I doubt you are willing to understand that. There is always a bigger picture to consider. Now the question is whether you will make the _right_ decision, or the easy one.”  
  
Revan folded his arms across his chest and stood still, watching the Council. Bastila nearly held her breath as moments stretched out in tense silence. Master Vandar stood and stepped forward. He turned to indicate the politician Revan hadn’t recognized.  
  
“The Senate’s representatives are here to see that the Republic’s terms are met.”  
  
The representative nodded, “The only way we’ll agree to relinquish the demand for your life is if the Council can ensure that you are unable to cause such trouble again.”  
  
Revan glanced over, giving Bastila a quick _‘I told you so’_ look. He turned his attention back to Vandar.   
  
“The apathetic Council letting the corrupt politicians dictate their actions. I see that nothing has really changed. Just how do you propose to do so, Vandar?”  
  
Vrook sneered as he spoke up, “You are to be stripped of your connection to the Force. You might be strong, Revan, but you’re no match for the combined power of the Council.”  
  
Revan growled and Vrook was slammed into the wall behind his seat, and pinned there. “I always knew you were stupid, Vrook, but you continue to amaze me with the depths your stupidity can reach. Have you considered what that might do to Bastila given the bond we share?” Revan let Vrook fall to the floor, “May I remind you, if _any_ harm comes to Bastila through any action of this Council or the Republic it violates the terms of my surrender- at which point I cease to be cooperative. You have _never_ seen me truly lose my temper, Vrook. You don’t want to. I suggest you reconsider your options _very_ carefully.”  
  
The Sith Lord turned his molten gold gaze on Master Vandar, “Since it is obvious that the Council has chosen the easy path instead of the right one, it leaves you with only one reasonable option.”  
  
“What option would that be, Revan?” Vandar regarded the Dark Lord closely.  
  
Revan pulled a com link out of his pocket and turned it on, “HK, now.”  
  
He turned it off again and put it back in his pocket as the chamber doors opened. HK-47 walked in carrying a box.  
  
“Objection: I fail to see the logic in this course of action, Master. I say we just blast them all and save you the trouble.”  
  
“Your opinion is noted, HK, but you’re not going to blast anyone. Set the box on the Council table please.”  
  
Revan watched the Council as the droid set the box down and took a step back. “The box is locked for now. I’ll have HK open it in a moment.”  
  
Bastila’s eyes widened as she recognized the box. She stood up, “No! Revan, you can’t be serious!”  
  
“Bastila,” his eyes met hers. _I need you to trust me, please. Just be strong, block me out as much as you can. This is the only acceptable option._  
  
 _Acceptable? I don’t see this as acceptable, Revan._  
  
He tilted his head, _Consider the alternatives. Now, just trust me, alright?_  
  
She sighed and sank back into her seat. _I trust you, it’s the rest of them I don’t trust._  
  
 _Now you’re starting to sound like a Sith._  
  
She glanced back up at him, _Guilty by association._  
  
He smiled briefly, and then turned his attention back to the Council.   
  
“During my time in the Unknown regions I encountered many strange and interesting things. One of the more interesting things I discovered out there is a metal with very unique properties. Where it occurs naturally it creates dead zones in the Force. It effectively prevents any use of the Force. It is mined extensively by the True Sith, and fashioned into a variety of things. They use it quite often for controlling or breaking Force users.” He nodded to HK, “Unlock it.”  
  
HK unlocked the box and then walked over to stand beside Bastila.   
  
Master Vandar opened the box and glanced back up at Revan, “I take it these are made from the metal you speak of?”  
  
The box contained a set of two bracelets and a collar fashioned from a very dark metal.   
  
Revan nodded, “They are. There is another catch with that set. Once the pieces are locked in place, they are permanent. The only way to remove them is to remove the body part to which they’re attached, which was the logic behind it being a set, rather than single pieces. One might survive losing a hand or two, but losing one’s head would be rather inconvenient.” He looked over at the Senate’s representative, “Unlike the Force inhibitors you are familiar with, there is no power source, they cannot wear out, and cannot be overloaded. The metal is also able to withstand the blade of a lightsaber. I imagine that should satisfy the Republic’s need for a permanent solution.”  
  
The politician scowled, “If what you say about it is true, then yes.”  
  
Master Vash stood and peered over Vandar’s shoulder at the box, then glanced over at Bastila and then back to Revan. “Given Bastila’s reaction, and the fact that I sense no deception from Revan regarding this matter; I’m inclined to accept what he says is true.”  
  
Vandar nodded, “Revan, you would accept this outcome without resistance?”  
  
“With one condition.”  
  
“You’re not really in a position to make further demands, Revan. However, what is the condition?”  
  
He folded his arms across his chest, “I want this matter finished. I want your word that Bastila and I will be free to go, without any further harassment from either the Jedi or Republic.”  
  
The Masters glanced at one another and nodded. Vandar looked over at the Representative who also nodded.   
  
“Bastila is already free to come and go as she pleases, per your original conditions. If you are willing to accept this, then we have no further reason to hold you. You would be free to go.”  
  
Revan looked over at Bastila. She met his gaze for a moment, then closed her eyes tight and lowered her head. He took a deep breath and then nodded, “Very well. I will accept that, and I will not resist.”  
  
Master Vash nodded and then tilted her head, “What’s this?” She held up a hypodermic with a small vial in it.   
  
He shrugged, “Something that doesn’t get a lot of use among the Sith. The stronger a person’s connection to the Force, the more intense the pain when it’s severed by the metal. That drug can lessen the effects to some degree.”  
  
She nodded, “I’m going to assume you would like us to use it?”  
  
A wry grin formed on his lips, “For myself, no. Pain is irrelevant. I will of course be trying to block most of the pain I feel from Bastila; however, I’m not positive even I’m strong enough to block it _all_. I don’t want her to suffer because of me. Even with the drug, she may still catch some of the backlash, but it should be bearable.”  
  
Vash nodded again, “Alright. Any specifics we should know?”  
  
“Inject the drug, count to fifteen, and then lock all three pieces in place simultaneously. So it will take three of you to do it.”  
  
Master Vash took up the hypodermic and the collar piece. She handed the left bracelet to Vandar, and the right one to Zhar. The three of them approached Revan, stopping a few feet from him.   
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
He glanced over to Bastila. _Brace yourself, block me out as much as you can, please._ She nodded. Revan looked back to Vash and held out his left arm. “Do it.”  
  
Vash injected the drug, tucked the hypodermic into her belt and started counting. Revan felt the drug burning through his veins and willed it to spread faster. His bright golden eyes dulled as they no longer focused on anything in particular. He locked his mental shields in place and hoped he could keep the worst from Bastila.   
  
“Fifteen,” Vash spoke aloud, drawing his attention back to her. She nodded to Vandar and Zhar and the three moved to lock the metal bands in place.   
  
The bands snapped shut and locked. Revan hissed sharply as the crushing wave of pain washed over him. His eyes closed tightly and his breathing grew rapid as he fought to keep control. Even though he had known what was coming and had braced himself, the pain was still nearly overwhelming despite the drug’s effects. His fists clenched so tight that his nails dug in and drew blood. After a moment, the metal’s properties took full effect and his connection to the Force was severed. The pain faded and Revan took several deep breaths before looking over to Bastila.   
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks and she rushed to him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his chest. Revan put his arms around her and lowered his head.   
  
“I’m sorry, Bas,” he whispered.  
  
She looked up at him, “You aren’t the one who should be sorry.” She brushed the tears away with the back of her hand and then turned to face the Council.   
  
“I honestly never thought I’d see the day that I would be ashamed to call myself a Jedi. If _this_ is what it means to be a Jedi, to turn your back on the truth and remain blind, then I am no longer a Jedi. I want nothing more to do with an Order that would let politicians decide for them what is right or wrong instead of using their hearts and heads.”  
  
Bastila turned back around and put her hand on Revan’s arm, “Let’s go.”  
  
Revan nodded, and then looked at the Council, focusing his golden eyes on Vandar, “One last thing before I go. When the greatest darkness comes, Vandar, think back on this day. When your precious Jedi Order falls, and the Republic lies in ashes at your feet- remember this and weep. I will not be there to save you.”  
  
**********  
  
Once they got out of the Jedi Temple, Revan leaned against a wall and looked out over the city. He wrinkled his nose and muttered under his breath.   
  
“I’d almost forgotten how bad this planet smells.”  
  
Bastila looked over at him, “So what now?”  
  
He arched one eyebrow upward and gave her a lopsided grin, “First order of business would be to snag a speeder and go to my apartment.”  
  
She stared at him, eyes widening, “Apartment? Wait a minute. _You_ have an apartment, _here_? On Coruscant?”  
  
“Don’t look so shocked, Bas. Using something doesn’t mean I have to like it. Yes, I have an apartment here. Granted, it has seen me all of maybe one week over the last three years, but I have one.”  
  
She shook her head, “I’m sorry, it’s just… why?”  
  
He shrugged, “Running an empire does require a bit of work, contrary to popular belief. I have an apartment here in case I needed to deal with issues that came up.”  
  
Bastila glanced around, “Wait, where’s HK?”  
  
“Following orders.”  
  
She tilted her head, “What orders?”  
  
His eyes narrowed, “I’m not going to discuss that with you here or now.”  
  
She sighed, “Fine. We can talk later. Let’s go.”  
  
**********  
  
When they arrived at the apartment, Revan opened the door, crossed the room and flopped down on the sofa. Bastila stood by the door as it slid shut behind her, arms folded across her chest.  
  
He looked up to meet her stormy grey eyes and quirked one eyebrow, “What?”  
  
“Oh don’t _what_ me, Revan. I think you owe me some answers.”   
  
Revan sighed, “I guess it’s _later_ hm? Alright, where would you like me to begin?”  
  
She scowled, “How about starting with why I have a throbbing headache.”  
  
He winced, “I am sorry, Bas. I tried to keep as much of it from you as I could.”  
  
She shook her head, “Seems you’ve gotten rather good at keeping things from me, Revan.”  
  
His eyes flashed angrily and he stood up, “Bastila, I did what I _had_ to do. If I’d told you what I was planning last night, would you really have been able to sleep?”  
  
Bastila frowned, “Maybe not, but you still should have told me.”  
  
“You needed to be rested. I’m used to neglecting myself, you aren’t. Think how much harder it would have been if you were exhausted.”  
  
“But… why?”  
  
He glared at her, “It was the only acceptable option.”  
  
She scowled back at him, “How do you call _that_ acceptable?”   
  
“Consider the alternatives thoroughly and you’ll understand. At least now the Republic and Jedi will leave me alone since they think they’ve broken me.”  
  
She sighed, “So where’s HK-47?”  
  
Revan turned his back to her and folded his arms across his chest, “I’m not going to discuss anything else with you while you’re being unreasonable.”  
  
She walked around to stand in front of him, “ _I’m_ unreasonable? Don’t you dare call _me_ unreasonable, Revan. You asked me to trust you even though you obviously didn’t trust me enough to be honest with me about what you were planning, and I’m the unreasonable one?”  
  
He stood silently as she continued to fume.   
  
“You… you….” She clenched her fists and walked away shaking her head, “You are absolutely and utterly infuriating, Revan.”  
  
He smirked, “Are you through?”  
  
Bastila took a deep breath and turned back to look at him, “For now.”  
  
“HK’s delivering messages to people I need to see. He’ll come here when he’s done.”  
  
Revan walked back over and sank down on the sofa. He propped his elbows on his knees and let his head rest against his hands. Bastila looked over at him.   
  
“Revan?” concern colored her voice as she walked over to him.  
  
He looked up at her, “I’m just tired. I have my limits, Bas, as much as I hate to admit it. I’ve not truly slept in over a week, and now without the Force, it’s catching up to me.”  
  
She frowned, “I figured you were lying to me this morning.”  
  
He shook his head, “I did not lie to you. I did sleep, for about an hour. It just wasn’t enough.”  
  
“What am I going to do with you?” she settled down on the sofa beside him.   
  
He shrugged, “You could always just kill me.”  
  
“That would be a waste of a perfectly good Sith Lord,” she tilted her head at him.   
  
He chuckled, “There’s no such thing as a good Sith Lord.”  
  
She grinned, “Come on, you need to rest, Revan.”  
  
Revan sighed and lay down with his head in her lap, “How could I refuse, with such a comfortable pillow?”  
  
She gently ran her fingers through his hair and leaned over to kiss him, “Go to sleep, Revan.”   
  
Bastila started humming softly, and Revan felt her using the Force against him, “Mm, that’s not even fair, Bas.”  
  
She just smiled. He let his eyes close, and gave up trying to resist her efforts. He couldn’t deny that he did need real sleep for a change.  
  
***********  
  
Revan woke a few hours later when the door chime went off. He felt Bastila stiffen, and looked up at her. She raised one eyebrow in question. He sighed and reluctantly got up.   
  
“They’re expected.”  
  
He opened the door and stepped back as HK stepped in, followed by Corin, Ethan, and the Captain of Revan’s elite guards.   
  
“Gentlemen. Glad to see you got my message.” He noticed the bags that Corin carried, “Corin, you are definitely a sight for sore eyes. If you could see about conjuring something edible from that kitchen, it would be most appreciated.”  
  
Corin smiled, “Of course, my Lord.” He headed for the kitchen.  
  
Ethan set the bags down that he was carrying, “Hopefully this will be acceptable.”  
  
Revan picked up the bags and walked over to the sofa, “Thank you.” He pulled out a change of clothes and pulled the Jedi clothes he was wearing off and threw them into a pile in the center of the floor. Slipping into the new clothes, he sighed with relief.  
  
“That feels better. Someone take those things out and burn them.”  
  
Bastila looked him over and gave him a mocking scowl, “I don’t know why you bother with clothes Revan, you’re still half naked.”  
  
He was wearing a loose fitting pair of pants and a vest that left most of his chest and arms bare. He smirked.   
  
“Hey at least I’m decent. Given the company, I don’t really need to be,” he gave her a mischievous smirk.  
  
The Captain laughed, “You haven’t been decent since the day you were born, Revan.”  
  
Revan turned, “Shut up, Canderous.”  
  
“Make me.”  
  
Revan grinned, “You really want me to? I don’t need the Force to kick your Mandalorian ass again.”  
  
Canderous laughed, “Bring it. I could use a real sparring partner. Most of the di’kut in your army aren’t any challenge.”  
  
“K’atini, Ordo,” Revan taunted the Mandalorian.   
  
Bastila sighed, “If you two are going to fight, take it outside.”   
  
“No fun in that,” Revan laughed as he ducked under a punch from the Captain.  
  
The doctor moved over to stand beside her, “May as well just let them go. It’ll do them both good.”   
  
She nodded, “I imagine so, Revan isn’t used to being so cooped up.”  
  
“That other bag is for you, by the way. I hope things are acceptable, it’s been a long time since I’ve done any shopping for a lady.”  
  
“Thank you, Doctor.”  
  
He chuckled, “Please, call me Ethan. You’re welcome.”  
  
She smiled, “Alright Ethan.”   
  
Bastila cringed as she heard the sound of breaking furniture. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed as she saw Canderous picking himself up off the shattered remains of a small table. He retaliated by pushing Revan backwards into a standing lamp which crashed to the floor. She glanced back at Ethan who grinned.  
  
“I somehow never realized that the Captain was Mandalorian.”   
  
He nodded, “His whole squad is made up of Mandalorians. Long story there, but it’d be better to get them to tell it.”  
  
She laughed, “An interesting story I’m sure. Maybe I’ll ask Revan when they’re done wrecking the place.”   
  
She headed to the bedroom to change clothes, wondering how much of the central room would remain intact. She spent some time sorting through the bag that Ethan had brought for her. Finally she picked out a simple, comfortable outfit of dark blue pants with a soft green blouse. Brushing out her hair, Bastila decided to leave it loose for a while.  
  
When Bastila returned to the main room, it was a complete mess. Revan and Canderous stood a few feet apart, both grinning but breathing hard. Revan straightened up and extended his hand to the Mandalorian.  
  
“Ori'jate, vor'e. Needed a good fight after being stuck in that blasted Temple so long.”  
  
Canderous laughed, “Verd ori'shya beskar'gam, Revan. That’s why I still follow you.”  
  
Revan smiled, “I’m glad you’re still on my side.”  
  
Corin stepped out of the kitchen and shook his head at the wrecked room, “Dinner’s ready if anyone’s hungry.”  
  
Revan’s smile grew, “Best news I’ve heard all day, Corin.”  
  
He caught sight of Bastila as he turned, and stopped. He tilted his head as his golden eyes drifted over her, noticing how well the outfit she wore accentuated her form. She met his gaze and arched one eyebrow upward.   
  
He smirked, “Ethan, I must commend you on your excellent taste in fashion.”   
  
Ethan grinned, “Thank you. I figured at least one of you would know how to dress properly.”  
  
Revan glared at the doctor, “One of these days, Ethan.”  
  
“Indeed, when you no longer need me,” Ethan grinned.  
  
Revan just shook his head as they headed for the table, “HK, clean this mess up.”  
  
“Objection: I am an assassin droid, Master; not a cleaning droid.”  
  
He glanced sideways at the droid, “You are what I say you are, or I turn you into scrap. Get to work.”  
  
HK sighed, “You are a very harsh master, Master.”  
  
“Yes, yes I am. Deal with it.”  
  
***********  
  
They finished the meal and Corin had cleared away the dishes. Revan looked around the table at them all.   
  
“I trust HK-47 gave you all your orders. Any questions?”  
  
“How long are you staying on Coruscant?”   
  
Revan chuckled, “No longer than I have to, Canderous. I still can’t stand this planet. I want HK to go with you, as well.”  
  
Canderous scowled, “Only if you make sure that walking junk heap knows he’s supposed to listen to me and does what he’s told.”  
  
Revan nodded, “HK! Come here.”  
  
The droid entered the dining area, “Irritated Query: What mind-numbingly mundane task would you like for me to perform now?”  
  
Revan frowned, “Forget turning you into scrap, I’m selling you to the Jawas next time we’re anywhere near Tatooine.”  
  
“Resignation: My apologies, Master.” The droid straightened up, “Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve.”  
  
Revan chuckled, “That’s better. I want you to accompany the Captain when he leaves to carry out his orders. That means you are to follow his orders without question.”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
“Good, you can go finish cleaning.”  
  
The droid stalked back to the main room. Ethan glanced over at Revan.  
  
“Something occurred to me, granted you’ve likely already considered it, but I might as well mention it. With that collar on, if you go out and about in the city, people are going to assume you’re a slave.”  
  
Revan’s jaws clenched briefly, “I know. I’ll deal with it. Fortunately there are only a few places I actually need to go before we leave the planet.”   
  
Ethan nodded, “Alright. Is there anything else you need from me?”  
  
He shook his head, “No, thank you Ethan. And you too Corin, I appreciate it.”  
  
“My pleasure, my Lord,” Corin smiled.   
  
Ethan stood, “Very well, we should get going then. Take care of yourself, Revan.”  
  
“I will,” Revan smiled.   
  
The Captain stood as well, “I’m headed out too. Need to put that rust bucket to work.”  
  
Revan laughed, “Just try not to get him damaged.”  
  
“Alright, but no promises.”  
  
Revan stood and followed them to the door. When everyone left he closed and locked the door. He turned around to see Bastila standing in the center of the room with her arms folded across her chest.   
  
“Revan?”  
  
He tilted his head, “Can it wait?”  
  
She frowned, “Why?”  
  
Revan sighed and gave her a tired smile, “I would very much like to get reacquainted with the bed.”   
  
Bastila's frown deepened, “Hmph, just don’t expect me to keep you company then. If you aren’t going to talk to me, you can sleep alone.”  
  
His brows furrowed and he frowned. He walked over and flopped down, stretching out on the sofa, “Just leave me alone for about six hours, then we can talk.”  
  
Bastila walked over, pulled one of the pillows off the sofa and whacked Revan with it, “Fine, but I’m not going to just let this drop.”  
  
He grabbed the pillow from her, “I know.”  
  
***********  
  
Bastila woke the next morning to the smell of food cooking. She rolled over and sat up. She sighed as she remembered the night before and got up out of bed. She headed to the kitchen as her stomach growled in response to the scent.   
  
Revan looked over as he heard her footsteps, “Good morning.” He smiled, “Great outfit.”  
  
She glanced down, and then laughed, “I can’t help that your shirts are so comfortable to sleep in. I figured you weren’t using it, so I would.”  
  
He nodded, “Fair enough. Ready for breakfast? It was my turn to cook, as I recall.”  
  
She smiled, “Yes it was, and I’m ready. There better be extra cheese on my omelet though.”  
  
He grinned, “Of course, wouldn’t dream of forgetting that.”  
  
Bastila walked over to him and slipped her arms around him, resting her head against his bare chest, “I’m sorry about last night.”  
  
He wrapped one arm around her. She looked up at him and he leaned in to kiss her, “We’ll talk over breakfast.”   
  
“Alright. Shall I set the table?”  
  
He nodded, “It’s almost done.”  
  
She set the table and he dished up the food and carried it over. Revan settled into his chair as she took a bite of her food.   
  
“This is wonderful.”   
  
He smiled, “You can thank Corin for that. He brought enough stuff to make several decent meals. I used three kinds of cheese on that”  
  
Revan took several bites of his meal and then looked over at Bastila. “So, you want explanations. Firstly, Bas, I wasn’t trying to keep everything from you. Well, alright, the plan regarding these… delightful new accessories of mine I did keep from you, for your own good. You needed to be rested.”  
  
She nodded, “I understand that now.”  
  
“Alright. As for the rest, I just had to get things in motion quickly, so didn’t take time to explain everything. I need to regain control before some of the more ambitious Sith do try to take over. I gave Admiral Dural a set of instructions that would help curb that possibility, but he won’t be able to hold the reins for too long before people start getting bold.”   
  
“So you still plan on continuing your war against the Republic?”  
  
Revan took time to eat more of his breakfast before speaking again, “No, the Republic’s made their choice and they can deal with the consequences. I need to put things in place to deal with the real war that’s coming.”  
  
She frowned, “You think the True Sith are on the move already?”  
  
He nodded, “They have spies just like I do, no doubt they’ve heard by now what happened, or they will soon. When that happens they will come.”   
  
Her grey eyes grew concerned and she tilted her head, studying him, “And what happens when they get here?”  
  
He shrugged, “All hell breaks loose.” He leaned back in his chair, “Something I should probably explain, I’ve kept it tucked away because they aren’t some of my favorite memories, but you should know. When Malak and I were out in the Unknown regions, as I mentioned in the Council chamber, we ran into the True Sith. What I didn’t mention is what happened. We were exploring, I’d taken Malak and a small squad in a shuttle down to one of the planets for a better look. While we were there, we got ambushed. We were outnumbered and they wiped the squad out, but were interested in Malak and I since they figured out we were Force users. I’d already stopped calling myself a Jedi even before I left the Republic, to be honest.”  
  
“They gave us a choice, not so gently, of either becoming useful to them, or being killed. Malak being the ambitious idiot he always was played right into their hands. I was less cooperative, which they didn’t like. They realized that they needed me- what I knew, and what I could do. So they tried to break me. Things didn’t go quite like they planned. I resisted for a while, and then decided to play their game, to a point. I let them think they had won. I learned everything I could from them and about them. Their plan was for us to find the Star Forge, and create the armada for them, but instead I betrayed them. I started working to try to counter what I knew was coming, but the Republic doesn’t want to listen.”  
  
Bastila looked concerned, “Why didn’t I pick up on anything from you through our bond?”  
  
“Because I was trying very hard to block it, and likely the vast distance made a difference. The bond never truly fades, but I know you’ve noticed it is stronger the closer we are to each other. That far apart it was apparently weak enough that I could block things better.”  
  
“So what’s your plan?  
  
Revan finished his breakfast and then leaned forward on the table, “The Admiral is under orders to move the Star Forge and establish a secure rendezvous location for gathering my forces again. He’s also responsible for scouting missions to hopefully give us some early warning when the True Sith enter known space.”  
  
Bastila’s eyes widened, “Move the Star Forge?”  
  
He chuckled, “Yes. It hasn’t needed to move in several thousand years, but it can be moved.”  
  
“What about Ethan, Corin, and the Captain?”  
  
“Canderous and HK are out to collect a few debts and put other things in motion. Ethan and Corin are going to be getting the rest of my people here on Coruscant on the move. The trick is doing so without drawing attention from the Republic.”  
  
She tilted her head, “You really think the Republic will still be keeping track of people?”  
  
He nodded, “If they were smart, yes. I don’t want to take any chances. So people will start leaving Coruscant but in a way that just looks like they’re scattering, going on with their lives since I’m supposedly out of the picture.”  
  
“So what are we going to do?”  
  
He smiled, “We’ll be leaving the planet soon too, but with the same thing in mind. I am willing to bet at least someone in the Republic will be keeping an eye on what I’m up to. If I were them, I wouldn’t trust me. But then, if I were them, we wouldn’t be dealing with this situation. We’ll just pick some place to travel to for a while; let them get bored or lose track of us, and then we’ll catch up with the rest.”  
  
She sighed thoughtfully, “Where are we going to go?”  
  
He shrugged, “I’ll leave that to you. You can pick anywhere you want to go. We just have a few things to do here first. There are some things I need to get, and unfortunately that means going out into some of the less desirable parts of Coruscant.”  
  
She frowned, “Oh?”  
  
Revan leaned back in his chair, “You spent most of your time among the Jedi, or you’ve been with me. You really haven’t had many occasions to deal with the disgusting underbelly of the galaxy. It isn’t pleasant. As Ethan pointed out, especially once we get beyond the political district of Coruscant, this collar will be viewed as the mark of a slave. There won’t be any convincing people otherwise, so we’re going to just have to play the parts and deal with it.”  
  
She studied him for a moment. Even without the Force, Revan still carried himself with the power and confidence of the Sith Lord he was, “Somehow Revan, I don’t think you look much like a slave.”  
  
He chuckled, “Have a little faith in my acting skills. Are you up to playing the part of the snobby aristocratic noble out shopping with her pet slave?”  
  
“I really don’t know. You’re right, it’s not something I’ve had a lot of experience with.”  
  
He smiled softly, “Main thing to remember is rather obvious. Whatever you do, do not use my name. Call me anything, make up something but don’t call me _Revan_. Slaves don’t have any choice in what they’re called, so it really doesn’t matter what you come up with. Secondly, you never ask your slave anything, you give the orders. I’ll point you in the right direction through our bond, but you can’t let anyone think you’re asking me anything. Third, as long as you can look the part, that’s half the battle. You already have the bearing, and you’re certainly attractive enough.” He grinned as he caught the slight blush in her cheeks, “I imagine the Jedi’s former ice princess should be able to pull off the attitude.”  
  
Bastila bristled, “Don’t you dare call me that.”  
  
He raised his hands in mock surrender, “I wasn’t, besides that, I know you better. I got to see the side of you no one else did.”  
  
She stood up and gathered the dishes up and carried them into the kitchen, “I’ll do my best; at least you can give me pointers along the way.”  
  
He got up and followed her, “Yeah, just be mean to me, should be easy.”  
  
She spun around, grey eyes flashing angrily. Revan laughed as he caught the cup she threw at him, “Just what is that supposed to mean?”  
  
“It means you’ll do just fine.” He sat the cup down, “I’m just trying to make sure you’re ready for this. It won’t be enjoyable, for either of us. The main shop we need to visit is in the middle of the biggest slave market district on the planet. Just try not to sell me.”  
  
“Hmph, you’d better behave, or I might consider it. When did you plan on doing this?”  
  
“I was thinking in a few hours. I have some stuff I need to sort out first, lists I need to make for what we need to get.”  
  
“Alright. Now get out of here so I can get things done without you pestering me.”  
  
He turned and headed out of the kitchen. “Yes… _Mistress,_ ” he gave her a mischievous wink over his shoulder.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Revan sat at his desk going over files and transferring information they’d need to a datapad. He wasn’t looking forward to the trip out into Coruscant’s market districts, but it was necessary. He heard Bastila’s footsteps as she walked up behind him. She put her arms around his neck and leaned down to rest her chin against his shoulder. He glanced sideways at her and she smiled. He arched one eyebrow and she let her hands slide down his chest as she leaned in to kiss him.

“You really do enjoy testing my self control, don’t you?”

Bastila chuckled, “I’m not doing any such thing.”

Revan leaned back in his chair and looked up at her, “That’s cheating.”

She shook her head, “Can’t be cheating if you don’t have rules.”

He grinned and stood up, pulling her against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He purred, “Oh, there are rules, I just typically ignore them.”

Bastila met his smoldering golden gaze, “Now who’s cheating? You and that purring of yours.”

He gave her a mischievous grin and tilted his head, “Looks like you got something on your shirt.”

She raised one eyebrow, “Oh really?”

Revan grinned, “Oh yeah, the shirt’s definitely going to have to come off.”

Bastila pulled away, “You’ll have to catch me first.”

She dashed across the room with Revan springing into motion right behind her. She darted and circled around and through the rooms of the apartment. Finally she misjudged the distance between them as she turned and Revan caught her. He pulled her against him but the momentum caused them both to fall to the floor. He recovered first and rolled to pin her and grinned.

“I win,” he kissed her.

“You cheated,” she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss.

He smirked, “I am a Sith Lord. We’re allowed to cheat.”

**********

Revan padded through the apartment, his bare feet hardly making any sound on the thickly carpeted floor. He walked into the kitchen and pulled two cups out of the cabinet and began brewing tea. He leaned against the counter to wait and ran his fingers through his hair, still damp from his shower.

He heard the water shut off as Bastila finished her own shower. A moment later she came through the doorway, still toweling her hair dry.

“Well, I seem to have figured out why I keep losing shirts,” he chuckled.

Bastila looked up at him, “Hmph, you hardly ever wear them anyway.”

“I might if they didn’t keep disappearing.”

She shook her head, “Oh don’t you try to blame that on me, Revan. If you would actually wear your shirts, I wouldn’t be able to take them.”

He shrugged, “Fair enough. They don’t look as good on me anyway.”

Revan poured a cup of tea for Bastila and handed it to her before pouring his. He leaned against the counter and looked over at her. She took a sip of her tea and met his gaze.

“So what’s our agenda for the day?”

He frowned, “We should probably get ready and head for the market district. It’s bad enough during the day, at night it’s a thousand times worse.”

She nodded, “What do you need me to do?”

He chuckled and took another drink. “That’s the easy part. Go sort through your clothes and put together the fanciest outfit you have. The idea is to play the part of a lady who has credits to burn, knows what she wants, and won’t take no for an answer. You need to look like just another noble out shopping with her favorite pet.”

Bastila raised an eyebrow, “I’d hardly call you a pet; you’re barely house trained.”

“Hmph,” he gave her an indignant scowl. “Go get ready.”

She laughed and finished her tea, “Alright.”

He tilted his head as she left the kitchen, “Want another cup?”

“Yes, please.”

Revan emptied his cup and then started brewing more tea. He leaned against the counter and let his eyes close. His mind drifted as he mulled over pieces and parts of his plans. He heard Bastila’s footsteps as she returned and turned toward the door. He froze in stunned silence as he saw her.

Her soft grey eyes met his and she waited. She wore a rich green skirt made of a velvety fabric that flowed and shifted gracefully with every move she made. Her blouse was a perfect complement, silky jade green fabric with intricate golden embroidered trim.

“Revan, are you alright?”

He took a deep breath and blinked, then tilted his head to look at her again, “Ah, yeah, I’m fine. I just realized how difficult today is really going to be.”

“What do you mean?”

Revan arched one eyebrow upwards, “You are most definitely going to be turning heads dressed like that. That means I’m going to be having to resist the urge to rip those heads off.”

She tilted her head and laughed, “You’re not actually jealous, are you?”

He shook his head, “Absolutely not. My ego doesn’t leave any room for a jealous bone in my body. Slightly possessive and territorial, however, that I will admit to.”

She crossed the room to put her arms around his neck and looked up at him, “You realize that is completely unnecessary?”

Revan smiled and slipped his arms around her waist, “Of course. I have never questioned that fact. But, despite how much I might want to deny it, I do have flaws.”

She kissed him, and then took a step back, putting her hands on her hips, “I suppose I can live with a few flaws. But I never said you could have an ego, it has to go.”

He frowned, “Ouch, that hurts.” He huffed, “That’s a little harsh don’t you think?”

She rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder, “Oh please, I seriously doubt that ego of yours was even slightly bruised, much less wounded. Besides, shouldn’t you go get yourself ready?”

Revan smirked, “I suppose so.” He turned and poured both cups of tea and handed Bastila hers before taking a drink of his own. He sighed and headed for the door, “Does my Mistress have a color preference?”

Bastila laughed, “How about a challenge? Something other than black.”

“Oh, you are a cruel mistress. That’s my favorite color.”

“Oh great stars, and wonder where HK-47 gets it from. Just go get dressed, and no black.”

He chuckled, “Boots will have to be, unless you want me barefooted.”

She shook her head, “Fine, boots can be black, but everything else has to be some other color.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll see what I can do.”

Bastila took another sip of her tea and walked out into the main room. She settled down on the sofa to wait. She sat her cup down on the table beside the sofa and leaned back, letting her eyes close for a moment.

“Better not fall asleep,” he chided.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and glared at Revan, “How do you do that?”

He grinned, “Do what?”

She sighed as she stood up, “You shouldn’t be able to sneak up on me so easily.”

She looked him over, eyes widening at the transformation. He wore dark blue pants, with a snug-fitting royal blue shirt with silver trim. The outfit seemed to compliment his dark hair and deep golden eyes, but it did little to conceal the well built form beneath the fabric. She tilted her head and smiled.

Revan chuckled, “Does this meet my Lady’s approval?”

She walked over to him and reached up to straighten a stray lock of his hair. She slipped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest, “Yes, yes it does, very well. I have a feeling I won’t be the only one turning heads though.”

He hugged her close and purred, “Not jealous are you?”

“Of course not, I know who you’ll be coming home with,” she grinned up at him.

He leaned in to kiss her and she ran her fingers lightly over his chest. _Just make sure you keep your shirt on, Revan._

_I’ll try, but if you keep that up we’re not going to even get out of the apartment._

She nodded and pulled away, “Later.”

“Promise?”

She smirked, “Maybe.”

He laughed, “Fair enough.”

Bastila picked her cup up and headed for the kitchen to put it away. Revan watched her go and smiled to himself.

“Maybe today won’t be quite so bad after all.”

She glanced over her shoulder at him, “Why?”

He smirked, “I’ll at least have a great view.”

She glared at him, “You are impossible.”

Revan grinned, “Completely, but you still put up with me.”

She huffed and walked into the kitchen, “Sometimes I do wonder why.”

He walked over to lean against the door frame, “Hm, my undeniable good looks and irresistible charm?”

Bastila sat her cup down and turned to look him over with an appraising glance, “Not exactly what I was thinking, but we’ll go with that.”

He shrugged, “I was just telling the truth. You do look fantastic, from either direction.”

Bastila gave him a mischievous wink as she walked past him, “I’m not the only one.”

“True, but I won’t be spending the day walking behind myself.”

She sighed, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Anything you want. I’m flexible. Granted, so are you.”

Bastila used the Force and pulled his feet out from under him, but his reflexes were still too quick. He twisted and dropped into a low crouch and laughed.

“Nice try, love, but I didn’t even need the Force to see that one coming.”

She shrugged, “I wasn’t actually _trying_ either. If you don’t behave yourself, I may just reconsider about selling you.”

“Sorry, I’ll try to behave.”

She shook her head, “So are you ready to go?”

He stood up and his expression grew serious, “As ready as I’m going to get I suppose.” He crossed the room and grabbed the datapad off his desk. “This has what we need to get, as well as the necessary financial information you might need.”

Bastila took the datapad and looked over the lists and then the other information, her eyes widened and she glanced back up at Revan.

“Revan, are these numbers correct?”

Revan nodded, “There are some benefits to ruling an empire. I probably could have just bought Coruscant and told everyone to get off the planet.”

She blinked and put the datapad in a pocket, “Alright, let’s get going then.”

***********

Revan and Bastila stepped out of the speeder and began to walk toward the market district. Bastila could feel the tension in him, despite Revan’s well controlled façade. She had to admit, the transformation was shocking. He walked a pace behind and to her right, and as she glanced over her shoulder at him, it was like looking at a completely different person. The proud, haughty, confident Sith Lord had vanished; in his place stood a quiet, humble, and obedient servant.

_Which way?_

He sighed as he glanced around, _Through the center, shop we need is almost right in the middle of the market._

_You alright?_

_I’m fine, let’s just get going._

She nodded and began walking. Noticing the eyes of merchants and other people turning in her direction, Bastila slipped into her own role. She straightened herself up and her cloud grey eyes dared anyone to question her.

Bastila soon found it a struggle to keep her composure though as they moved deeper into the slave market area. She could also feel Revan’s tension growing. Suddenly one of the slavers stepped out in front of her with a crooked grin.

“Greetings to you!” The woman was decorated in gaudy fabrics with an over abundance of bright jewelry. She turned her attention to Revan whose golden eyes were focused on the ground as he tried to ignore her. “I must say, this is an outstanding specimen if I’ve ever seen one! I don’t suppose you would be interested in selling, or perhaps a trade?”

Bastila shook her head, “He’s not for sale. I’m sorry.”

The slaver gave a melodramatic sigh and stepped closer to Revan. She circled around him, and Bastila could see the nerve along his lower jaw twitching as he clenched his jaws tighter. The slaver reached out and ran one hand along his chest. It took a sheer force of will to keep the hatred and rage from showing in his eyes as he glanced up and then looked away.

Bastila cleared her throat and an icy edge colored her voice, “I said he’s not for sale, so you’d do well to keep your hands to yourself.”

The slaver huffed but moved away, “If you do ever change your mind, an exotic looking creature like this would fetch you a very handsome price.”

Bastila glanced over at Revan and his eyes met hers for a second before he lowered his gaze again. She moved on, realizing that Revan was right. She had never really experienced the gritty, uncivilized aspects of the galaxy as he had. As they moved through the crowded market, she had to admit that even after all the time they’d known each other, Revan continued to surprise her. She was seeing him with a whole new appreciation for his abilities.

Another slaver interrupted her thoughts as he stepped in front of her. “You look like a lady with excellent taste, judging from the fine example following you. Would you be interested in adding to your collection or, if I should be so lucky, perhaps trading?”

The Zeltron’s seductive voice grated against Revan’s nerves as the pink skinned alien leered at him as though appraising him. The slaver slowly moved around Revan, and reached out to run his long fingers across Revan’s shoulders and down his back. Bastila felt the seething rage and hatred boiling just beneath the surface. She was familiar with Revan’s phenomenal self control, but was still amazed that no outward reaction betrayed the storm within him. She got the distinct feeling that if Revan had been able to use the Force, the slaver would have been reduced to a smoldering pile of ash.

Bastila cleared her throat, drawing the Zeltron’s attention away from Revan. “I’m not interested in anything you have, and I’m certainly not interested in trading. You’d do well to keep your hands off what isn’t yours.”

The slaver frowned but stepped back and offered a slight bow, “Of course, good day to you then.”

Bastila started walking and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the string of profanities drifting through Revan’s thoughts, in dozens of languages. She stole a sideways glance at him as she half turned in mid-step to avoid bumping into another person passing by. His golden eyes met her cool grey gaze and she noticed his eyes had darkened a shade.

_Revan? Where to?_

She could almost feel him taking a deep breath before responding, _Turn left at the next cross way._

_You alright?_

_Fine._

She sighed and nodded, not believing him for a second. She turned at the cross way he’d indicated and felt him nudging her toward the right shop through their bond. When they walked through the door of the shop, the thick scent of incense nearly overwhelmed her. The shop front was unattended, and she looked over at Revan.

Revan shook himself, growling under his breath as he walked over to the counter and rang the bell sitting there. The shop keeper came out of the back and smiled at Bastila, ignoring Revan.

“Welcome to my humble shop, how can I help you?”

Bastila pulled the datapad out of her pocket and showed the shopkeeper the list. The old woman scowled, “I may have some of the items, but they are very, very expensive.”

The Dark Lord dropped his act and stepped forward. Revan grabbed the shopkeeper by the throat from behind and turned her enough to force her to meet his molten glare, “Do not test my patience, swamp witch.” The frigid edge to his voice left little doubt that he’d crush her neck in a second if she gave him an excuse.

She swallowed hard and croaked as well as she could against Revan’s grasp, “Oh, forgive me, Lord.”

He let go of her, “The items on the list, now. As for any questions later, you’ve never seen us.”

She rubbed her neck and nodded vigorously, “Of course, my Lord, right away.” She scurried into the back of the shop. When she returned, the old woman spread everything out on the counter, “I believe this is everything?”

Revan glanced over the items, checking each one off his mental copy of the list. Finally he nodded, “Pack it up.”

The shopkeeper opened her mouth to object, but the withering glare from Revan caused her to hesitate. Revan narrowed his eyes as he studied her, “Consider the value of your life carefully, and be grateful I am being generous.”

She lowered her gaze and quickly packed the items up for them. He took the package and turned toward the door, nodding for Bastila to lead the way. Bastila felt the tension return and glanced over her shoulder as they stepped back out into the market street. The intimidating Sith Lord faded once again as he sighed and stepped back into the role of obedient servant.

They walked in silence, but Bastila could feel Revan’s anger and hatred seething with every step they took. She tried to reach out to him through their bond but got little response. She assumed he was too focused on maintaining his act and keeping his temper under control.

Ahead she spotted a crowd gathering, and she could hear the shouts and cheers of excitement. A circle had been marked out and two slaves were fighting. The contest ended quickly, the winner being a massive man that appeared made strictly of bulging muscles. A slaver, apparently the owner of the winning slave, stepped forward and glanced around the gathering crowd.

“Come now, are there no other challengers?” He spotted Bastila and his eyes slid past her to Revan, “What about you there, you seem to have a rather strong looking slave. Care to test his worth against mine?”

_Ask what his terms are._

Bastila had to bite her tongue to keep from speaking aloud. _Are you mad?_

_Ask._

She looked at the slaver, “It would depend on what your terms are.”

The slaver inclined his head, “A fair question. The fight rules are simple; no killing, no serious maiming that can’t be fixed. I would however be interested in upping the ante a little. Perhaps you’d consider winner takes all? Mine wins, I get yours. If yours wins, you get mine.”

Revan almost smiled. _Accept, I can take him._

_Just what do you think I want with a slave, especially one like that brute? Are you sure?_

_I have a plan, just accept. Let me do this._

She nodded, “Alright, I accept.” She turned to Revan, her stormy grey eyes meeting his burning gold, “Do not lose.”

Revan lowered his head briefly, “As you wish, my Mistress. So shall it be.”

He sat the parcel down beside her and stepped forward. The crowd backed away from the circle’s edge and the slaver grinned broadly. A Twi’lek walked to the center of the circle and motioned for Revan and his opponent to move in closer.

“Remember the rules, no killing. First one out of the circle or unable to stand is the loser.”

The Twi’lek raised his hand, making the fighters wait as the tension and anticipation surged through the crowd around them. Revan shifted lightly on his feet, deep amber fire blazing in his eyes. The monster across from him easily stood a foot and a half taller and probably outweighed him by at least half his own weight. He bared his teeth in a feral snarl. The rage and hatred he’d kept suppressed during their trip through the market screamed to be released.

The big brute sneered at Revan, “I’ll crush you.”

Revan snarled again, “Try.”

The Twi’lek’s hand dropped as he uttered the word, “Begin.”

A vicious growl erupted from Revan as he sprang into motion. Fluid and graceful, he struck with precision and speed. He used his opponent’s own size against him. The behemoth’s blows might have cracked bones, but they had to hit first and Revan’s agility and speed were making that difficult. He ducked under one swing and swept the brute’s feet out from under him. His opponent quickly scrambled to his feet and charged. Revan sidestepped to avoid the charge but was caught by one solid right fist as his opponent spun. The force of the blow pushed him back dangerously close to the circle’s edge.

Revan lunged in again, delivering a surprising dropkick to his foe’s chest. The momentum caused the big man to crash to the ground again. Revan twisted in mid air, crouching low as he landed and waited for his opponent to get up again. The big man regained his feet and moved to close the distance between them again. Revan sprang forward again and around them the crowd’s cheers rose in pitch.

Bastila struggled to keep up her impassive pretense. She could feel Revan’s rising fury through their bond. Suddenly she winced as a sharp pain lanced through her mind. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her growing worry under control. When she looked back to the circle, Revan was getting back up on his feet. His jaws clenched tight as he fought to push the pain aside.

The Dark Lord faced his foe, a mirthless grin creeping across his lips as he saw the end of the fight at hand. Revan closed in on his opponent. Around them the crowd grew even louder as many expected him to be crushed. The behemoth sought to break Revan as the two clashed. Revan twisted and with savage, well placed strikes sent his opponent to the ground. He backed away, ignoring the fever pitch of the crowd’s cheers at the unexpected outcome.

The Twi’lek stepped forward again, and then visibly paled as he saw the blazing rage burning in Revan’s golden eyes. “We have a winner, owners come forward.”

Bastila fought to keep her composure as she walked into the circle. Revan moved to stand before her and bowed his head before glancing back up at her. Her presence calmed the storm of anger within him and the fire in his eyes faded to embers.

_How badly did you get yourself hurt?_

The hint of a smile flickered across his face as he took his place beside her. _Nothing serious. I’ll be fine._

The other slave’s owner stepped forward as well. He scowled at the fallen slave who finally regained his feet. Bastila straightened herself up and regarded the man coldly. He inclined his head and held out a small datapad.

“I am a man of my word. He’s yours now; here’s his papers. The Twi’lek there is a registrar and can record the change of ownership.”

She accepted the datapad and nodded her head slightly. “Thank you.”

_Now what?_ She shot quickly at Revan.

_Inform the Registrar that you are setting him free, and make sure he records it._

Bastila wondered what kind of crazy plans were going through Revan’s mind but she knew that right then and there was not the time to try to figure them out. She walked over to the registrar and he blinked in shock when she said that she wanted it recorded that the big slave was to be free. However, he dutifully recorded it, and marked the slaves papers as well to show that he was now free.

She walked over to the big slave and handed him the papers. “You're free now. Good luck.”

She glanced over her shoulder at Revan and nodded, “Let's go.”

Revan resumed his place at her side, just behind her as an obedient servant should be.

_I have no idea what you were thinking but I'm glad you weren't hurt badly. Ready to go back to the apartment?_

She could feel the weariness in his mental touch, the fatigue of maintaining the act of a slave was wearing on him. _Yes, I'm more than ready to go home. Could use a good night's sleep, after a few showers just to wash the stink of this place off myself first._

Bastila felt someone following them, and glanced over one shoulder to see the big former slave catching up to them. She frowned to herself and arched one eyebrow at Revan.

_Stop and see what he wants, though I have an idea._ There was a hint of amusement in the mental voice, despite the fatigue.

Bastila chose a spot where there was a fair bit of space around them and then stopped, turning to face the behemoth as he walked toward them. The look on his face was pure bewilderment. He came to a stop and pointed at Revan.

“Why free me? Does he not deserve it more for winning? I lost.”

Revan spoke, keeping up the facade of humble servant, “Mistress, may I be permitted to answer?”

She waved a hand absently at him, “Yes, just make it quick.”

He bowed, and then addressed the big man, “I do not wish to be free. I am content with what I have, and have no desire to be elsewhere.”

The big man blinked, trying to comprehend the idea. “Where I come from, women are not permitted to own property. I must admit, the idea of being owned by this woman nearly disturbed me more than losing to you did. I could hardly believe my eyes and ears when I was freed.”

Revan smiled, “Some women are different, some are special enough to fight, or even die for.”

“You would die for this one even though she keeps you as her slave?” the big slave asked, astonished at the idea.

Revan nodded, glancing over at Bastila, “Without any thought or hesitation. She means far more to me than I could explain. Do you know where you will go from here?”

He shook his head, “I can't go home, the shame of having been a slave is too fresh in my mind, and I don't think I would be welcome in any case.”

Revan stepped closer, and spoke in a low voice that only the freed slave could hear. A moment later, he clapped the fellow on the shoulder. “Good luck,” he spoke in his normal tone.

The man nodded, smiling, then bowed to Bastila and headed off.

Bastila tilted her head, arching one brow at Revan as he turned to face her, “What did you tell him?”

“I'll explain later, let's go before we attract more attention.”

“Alright.”

****

They were nearly to the end of the slave markets, only another few minutes from where they'd left the speeder. Suddenly a scream pierced the noise and bustle of the market. Bastila looked around, and noticed Revan's body tensed, his eyes burning with pure hatred and rage. Following his gaze, she spotted a young Twi'lek slave girl being forced to her knees and held by two men while a third seared a brand into her tender flesh. She screamed again, a sound filled with terror and agony.

Bastila felt the surge of anger from Revan, and reached out to touch him. Sending calming thoughts through their bond. _Come on, we need to go._

His nails dug into his palms as his fists clenched tighter, but he forced himself to turn away and follow Bastila the rest of the way to the speeder. He remained silent the whole trip back to the apartment. She could only feel the echo of his seething rage when she tried to reach out to him through their bond.

***

Revan still refused to respond to Bastila's questions. Instead, he had only undressed and headed for the shower. Afterward, he sat on the sofa, eyes smoldering embers, yet distant and unfocused. Bastila frowned, taking the time to change and get her own shower.

She pulled up a chair to sit in front of him, and leaned over to take hold of his hands. Her brows furrowed with concern when she felt him flinch at the touch.

“Revan, _please_ , snap out of it and talk to me.”

He took a deep breath and slowly turned his gaze to her, and gradually the fires in his golden eyes faded in the presence of her calming touch. Revan swallowed hard, “Sorry. I guess going there was a mistake after all. I thought I would be able to handle it.”

She moved over to sit beside him and pulled him into her arms. He melted into the embrace, resting his head against her shoulder.

“It's alright, Revan, whatever happened, it's over now.”

He sighed, “Depends on your point of view. It's really just beginning.”

He moved back and looked at her, “I owe you an explanation, and I _will_ give it to you... just not right now, please? I need to rest, and we have what we need so we can start making plans to leave this thrice damned planet.”

She nodded, “I can wait. Let's go to bed, it has been a long day.”

  
  


 


	9. Chapter 9

It was still late when Bastila woke, and absently reached out for Revan. Discovering his side of the bed empty and cold, she frowned and sat up. She dressed and walked into the main room of the apartment and leaned against the wall.

Revan sat cross legged meditating in the center of the floor, clad only in a loose fitting pair of dark grey pants. Bastila moved over to sit down in front of him, and waited. After a moment, he opened his eyes.

“Sorry, I couldn't sleep.”

She reached over and took his hand in hers, “I figured as much. You seemed rather upset and deeply troubled after we got back.”

Revan sighed, “That's actually an understatement. I nearly lost control and snapped several times yesterday.”

He stood up and walked over to look out the window. Bastila watched him for a moment before she moved to stand beside him. She gently ran her hand across his shoulders, and felt the knots of tension in his muscles.

“Feel like talking about it yet?”

He shook his head, “No.”

She tilted her head and studied him, concern showing in her eyes, “Alright.”

Revan lowered his head, and then glanced sideways at her, “I don't want to talk about it, I don't _want_ to remember it, but you deserve an explanation.”

He turned and hugged her tightly before crossing the room to settle down on the sofa. He ran his fingers through his shaggy mane of hair and then looked over at her.

“I know a few times over the years you've made mention of how I never talked about my childhood.”

Bastila nodded and sat down beside him.

He took a deep breath, “I never talked about it because my childhood wasn't something I wanted to remember. It wasn't something I was very proud of, and figured it was better to just bury it and try to forget. Unfortunately there are some things that can't truly be forgotten, no matter how hard I try.” He glanced over at her, “I was born a slave. I was taken from my mother soon after my first year, and I was sold twelve times by the time I was found here on Coruscant in the slave markets by a Jedi Master. I was nine.”

She felt the rolling tempest of his emotions rippling through their bond and gently squeezed his hand, “That means you'd only been in the Order a year before we met.”

He nodded, “I never talked about my past, knowing how most people viewed slaves. The master who found me, and the Council who approved my staying for training are the only ones who ever knew the truth of my childhood. None of the records about me in the archives mention anything about my life before I started training.”

He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and rested his head against his hands. Bastila wrapped her arms around him, gently resting her head against his shoulder.

“I'm so sorry, Revan. I can't even imagine...”

Revan leaned into her comforting touch, “No, and trust me, you don't even _want_ to imagine it. It was a constant, never ending, eight year long nightmare.” He sighed, “I had nightmares from it long after I joined the Order. It wasn't until I was almost fifteen before I finally was able to bury it deep enough that I could sleep without them plaguing me.”

She reached up and kissed his cheek, “I'm also sorry that you had to go through that alone, that you didn't feel you could trust me or anyone else.”

He shifted to slip one arm around her, “My heart trusted you, Bastila. It was my fool's pride and stubborn mind that didn't want to.” He exhaled sharply, “There's also one thing that I never told any of the masters, because I was afraid that if they knew, I might have been sent back where they found me.”

She looked up at him, “Oh? What?”

Revan took a deep breath, “When I was eight, I learned that I was quite capable of killing someone without the least shred of remorse or hesitation.”

Bastila frowned, trying to imagine what horror could have driven an eight year old to murder. Remembering her own rather sheltered childhood, it was almost unfathomable what he must have suffered through.

“I'm fairly certain that if you did, it was entirely justified.”

He nodded, his expression turning grim, “Oh, it was. Not that I liked Hutts before him, but that master was the most despicable abomination of a Hutt imaginable. I had other Hutt masters, but that one was the worst by far. He was insanely sadistic, and delighted in making his slaves suffer. I disappointed him because I refused to cry or scream, no matter what he did to me. It drove him mad, because he actually enjoyed hearing his slaves scream when tortured or punished. He even made a point of having his slaves kept where they could easily see and hear what he had done to others.”

He shook his head, “Last night, I almost lost it at the slave market when they were branding the one slave. It was largely because of the memories brought back to me of the six months I was owned by that Hutt.” He glanced over at her, “Most masters tended to brand their slaves, as a matter of identifying ownership. That Hutt used it as much as another means of torture as anything else. There was a young Twi'lek girl who had been brought before him. She couldn't have been more than a year older than me, if that. Because he found her screams so enjoyable, he had her branded eight times in a row. He only stopped then because she passed out from the pain. The worst atrocities though were what awaited any slave he found to be virgin. In the six months I was there, he found seven that were, only one survived what he had done to them. As I recall, there were at least twenty slaves in all who died during that time.”

He growled under his breath and leaned back against the sofa, “Heh, it's ironic that for the first time in my life up to that point, I actually came to appreciate the fact that I wasn't.”

Bastila looked at him, eyes widening, and she felt sick as her stomach tightened... “But you were only...”

He cut her off, “Bastila, age doesn't matter when you're dealing with the twisted perversions and sadistic nature of slave owners. But now you know why I hate Hutts so much, and also why I hate Zeltrons. That one that stopped us yesterday had no clue how close he came to dying. If you hadn't been there to stop him from touching me more than he did, and for me to draw on the comfort of your presence, I would have ended up killing him.”

“I gather you had a Zeltron master at one point?”

He nodded, “Two of them. I had five Hutt masters, two Zeltrons, one Twi'lek, one Duro, and the rest were humans, or so they called themselves.”

She frowned, “Well, it does explain a lot of things about you.”

He tilted his head, “Oh it does, does it?”

She nodded, “At least a few of your quirks are more understandable now. But you said you'd killed that Hutt master?”

Revan nodded, “I did.”

“What happened?”

“He had me brought before him to have me beaten again, trying to get some reaction out of me. I pretended to pass out from the beating. While I laid there, I heard him laughing with his head torturer, a wretched beast of a Nikto, about having a plan to finally break me once and for all. However, since I'd passed out on him, he was going to wait until the next day so I'd be fully awake and aware of it. When I heard what he had planned, I had no intention of letting that happen, so I started thinking and searching for a way to get out of it. I may have only been all of eight years old but I was quite fond of and rather attached to all my parts and pieces and had no desire to lose anything.”

She arched one eyebrow at him, catching the rippled echoes of his thoughts through their bond and he nodded.

“Are you...?” She caught herself and shook her head, “Of course you're serious. I'm sorry, I'm just astounded at the atrocities you were faced with and to be so young.” She gently squeezed his hand, “So what did you do?”

“I started studying the cage I was kept in, and realized that since he had been starving me I could actually squeeze through the bars. I waited until late at night when everyone was asleep, and then snuck out of my cage and found my way to the kitchen where his meals were prepared. I found enough things that I hoped would be toxic to a Hutt around and I added them to his food. Once I was done I realized that if I tried to stay out of my cage, and it was discovered, he would get upset and not eat his morning meal. So I had to sneak back and return to the cage. Then all I could do was wait and pray that what I'd put in his food would be enough to poison him.” He chuckled, “It turned out to be likely a bit of overkill, but as I said, I had no remorse or regrets for killing him. My only regret was that I didn't do it sooner. It worked, and with him dead, all the remaining slaves, myself included where divided up and sold off.”

She nodded and leaned against him. She was quiet for a moment and he slipped his arm around her and nuzzled her.

“You've got questions. I can feel them, so go ahead and ask.”

She sighed, “I'm just thinking how we could have been so close as kids and I was totally oblivious to what you were dealing with. I had no idea.” She turned and looked at him, “You said most of the masters branded slaves?”

His jaws tightened, but he nodded, “Yes, I had several brands by the time I was found by the Jedi.”

“How is it possible that I never noticed? I mean, considering how much time we spent together and what we shared before you left for the Mandalorian wars...”

He chuckled, “That was actually a combination of careful camouflage and learning to create illusions with the Force. I had already learned to control my eye color, so it was just a more complex trick to conceal the brands that were not usually hidden by my clothing.” He grinned at her, “You actually caused me several panic attacks that I somehow managed to control quick enough for you not to notice.”

She tilted her head, “I did? How?”

“Remember the times you'd come rushing into my room because you were upset over one thing or another? And a few times when you did, I happened to be in the middle of changing clothes. I would panic, feeling certain that you'd spot something and feeling terrified of how I'd explain it if you asked about it.”

Bastila blushed as she remembered, “Oh, I think when I realized you weren't dressed, I was far too busy being embarrassed to notice anything else.”

He laughed, “Well, I assure you that my desire to keep my clothes on around you was never due to modesty. I just didn't want you to know I'd been a slave.”

She sighed, “I have often wondered if you _ever_ had even a shred of modesty. I guess not? And do you really think it would have changed how I felt about you?”

He shrugged, “Like I said, my heart knew better, but I was too proud and stubborn, and let myself worry about it too much. You were the only girl I was ever truly interested in, so I didn't want to risk losing you because of my past. As for modesty... growing up a slave, I wasn't allowed the luxury. I was never permitted to have clothes, so realized early on that there was no point being modest about anything.”

“Ha! So that explains why you still prefer to run around nearly naked, hm?”

He grinned, “Partly. It's just more comfortable that way, besides, I never hear you complaining.”

She sat back up and swatted his shoulder, “You are also completely shameless.”

He chuckled. “Naturally. I am a Sith Lord after all.”

“Well, to be honest, Revan, understanding your past doesn't change how I feel about you, if anything it just makes me love and admire you even more.”

“Really?”

She nodded, “Really. I mean think about it. Looking at the horrors and atrocities you faced, the things you suffered at such a young age, alone. You not only survived it, you overcame it. You took the courage and strength from it and used it. You didn't let it destroy you, and you didn't let it define you. I'm glad you were finally able to tell me about this, because it truly does help me understand you so much more. I'm truly very proud of you, to achieve what you have, despite what you went through as a child.” She leaned over and hugged him tightly, “Besides that, I seriously meant every word of the vows I made to you.”

He smiled, and kissed her, “So did I, beloved.”

“So what happened to the brands, since I gather you found a solution other than illusions?”

He nodded, “That was a favor from Ethan, in part for rescuing him and Corin from the Republic. I'd already gathered a fair collection of scars in the war, so what's a few others. We'd grown to trust each other quite well by then.”

“What do you mean 'rescue them from the Republic'?”

He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. “I suppose I should go back a bit to explain. Ethan and Corin were both serving on the same ship I served on when I first joined the Republic in the Mandalorian war. After I was made a general, that ship became my flagship and I was given command of about a third of the fleet. During the time we served together we learned that we got along well and we could trust each other. We'd often spend time just talking as friends during down times. After Malachor V, they both received new transfer orders, sending them to separate ships. They both knew I was planning to leave the Republic, with anyone who wanted to join me. So they came to me and explained what was going on, and asked if I would allow them to continue serving together on my flagship.”

He looked over at her, and smiled, “So of course, I said they could stay. I told them that as long as they did their jobs I couldn't care less what they did in private on their own time, and I've never had any complaints about their work. Both are extremely diligent and professional when they're working, so it never mattered to me if they enjoyed each other's company when they were off duty.”

Bastila tilted her head as she looked at him, eyes widening slightly as she thought about what he'd said. “They're...?

He nodded and chuckled. “You never wondered about how close they are with each other?”

She shook her head, “No, I never really gave it much thought. Though now that I do think about it, some of the things they've both said to me make more sense now.”

He grinned, “Oh?”

Bastila nodded. “The first night in fact, after you had been injured in the fight against Malak after I'd joined you. Corin came by with a tray full of food for us since he had heard you'd been injured.”

“Yeah, and I'd said Ethan probably told him.”

“I don't think I even thought anything of that, but what Corin had told me was that he would rather serve you, even as a Sith Lord, than to serve the Republic because he always knew where he stood with you.”

“Ah.” He nodded, “Yes, by Republic regulations their relationship was breaking several rules. But I don't care what people do privately, unless it affects their abilities to do their jobs. The Republic lost two people, and I gained the best cook and doctor I could ask for.”

“I suppose that also explains Ethan's comment about it being a while since he did any shopping for a lady when he'd brought the clothes for us.”

Revan chuckled, “True. Though, he actually had been married before he joined the military.”

Her eyes widened, “Really?”

“It was one of the things he talked to me about over a couple drinks one night when we were both off duty, before I'd gotten promoted to general. She had left him for someone younger, and he didn't take it well. So he sort of gave up on things and joined the military.”

She nodded, “That makes sense. I sort of thought of him as a career military man.”

“Yeah, he'd been in for several years before I joined the Republic. He actually got rather good at playing the impartial doctor. That time you saw him patching me up was a rare look at how he is when he's being himself. Normally he's much more professional, but he knew I trusted you, so felt he could also trust you and stay relaxed around you.”

Bastila smiled, “Well, I'm glad he thought he could trust me. I rather enjoyed watching the two of you arguing.”

He laughed, “Our bantering arguments would probably scare anyone else, with how often I threaten him, but we both know its only idle threats. He's quite right about being the only doctor I'd trust, so even if I didn't like him, I'm stuck with him.”

She chuckled, “Guess its a good thing you do like him. So what did you tell that slave that we freed?”

“Oh that,” he grinned. “I told him how to find the Admiral, and told him the pass phrase Dural would recognize and that he'd find a place where worthy fighters were valued.”

“He believed you?”

Revan shrugged, “Probably. I think he'd have realized he didn't have a reason not to trust me, since you had given him his freedom. Either way, I figured it would be worthwhile to tell him. If he uses it or not, is up to him.”

Bastila yawned, “True, at least you gave him a chance. Think you're ready to try sleeping again?”

He stretched and sighed, “Yeah, I think I might be able to now. Thank you.”

*****

Revan rose first, and smiled softly as he slid the blanket back up over Bastila. He padded quietly through the apartment and into the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He sighed as he emptied the glass and sat it on the counter. He walked back into the main room, moved a few pieces of furniture out of his way, and began working through his personal regimen of training exercises.

Bastila rolled over and groaned when she found Revan missing again. She sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. Shaking her head, she got up and dressed and then headed into the main room. Seeing that Revan was working through his training, she smiled and leaned against the wall to watch. She couldn't help but still admire the fluid grace and efficiency of his movements. Even without the Force, his form was flawless, and there was no wasted motion. She recognized the familiar steps of the basic lightsaber forms. It peaked her interest when he shifted into more advanced forms, some she didn't recognize.

She stepped forward, catching his eye finally as he turned. He paused in mid step and smiled.

“Good morning. Care to join me?”

“Sure, what are you doing? I recognized some of the forms, but not all of the ones you're going through.”

Revan chuckled, “Those would be ones I learned from the Sith while I was in the Unknown Regions. I can either skip them or teach you if you wish.”

She nodded, “Not sure why it didn't occur to me that the Sith would develop their own forms. Single saber?”

He shook his head, “Only one is single, most are duel wielding or staff, which might interest you.”

She smiled, “I'm always game for improving my staff forms. I could probably use the training since I've been neglecting it since I left the Star Forge.”

He nodded, “I'll start with a warm up and then move into the staff forms for you then. I had meant to ask you, were you able to accomplish what you came here for?”

Bastila took up a place beside him but with enough space between them to allow for the movements needed. “Yes, actually I did. Mother passed away soon after I got here, but at least we had enough time to settle things between us.”

“I'm sorry she's gone, but I'm glad you were able to get some reconciliation and closure first. That's important.”

He started moving again, and she followed. They fell into a comfortable silence as both focused their concentration on their training exercises. By the time Revan had gone through the combinations a fifth time for her, Bastila was beginning to feel her muscles complaining about the break in her own training regimen.

He chuckled as he picked up on it through their bond, “Go through the whole series once more with your saber, and I'll make breakfast for us.”

She sighed, but nodded, drawing her saberstaff to her. He watched her, bright golden eyes studying every step and turn she made. For the first time in years, she almost felt like an apprentice under his critical gaze. Bastila forced herself to push through the stiffness trying to settle in her muscles, determined not to make any mistakes in her forms. When she finished, she extinguished her saber and stood facing him, waiting for his appraisal.

He smiled, “Very well done. A little slow on the back slash turn, but other than that, perfect. You could change your saber color too, if you ever want to.”

She made a face at him, “I definitely need to get back in a routine of training, I'm feeling it and I shouldn't be, considering we didn't really do that much.”

“Practice does help, but don't be too hard on yourself. The Sith forms are more intense and active, using muscles that the Jedi forms don't, so its actually understandable since you're not used to them.”

She nodded, “Thank you. So what's for breakfast?”

He chuckled and headed for the kitchen. Bastila put her saber away and followed him.

“I also learned that I have family I didn't know about still on Talravin,” she sat down at the table.

Revan gathered the ingredients and dishes for breakfast and started cooking, “Oh? Maybe you should go visit them. It would be a perfect destination after we leave Coruscant.”

She frowned slightly, “You think so? I don't really know anything about them other than the little bit my mother was able to tell me before she passed. When were you planning on us leaving here?”

He shrugged, “I think it would be worthwhile to go meet them. As for leaving, I'm pretty much ready any time. I've had enough of Coruscant for one lifetime.”

She nodded, “I don't doubt that considering everything. Alright, what's the plan?”

“We've got my shuttle which has long range hyperspace capabilities, contrary to popular belief.” He smirked.

Her brows furrowed. “Wasn't it left at the Temple?”

He glanced over at her and grinned, “Of course not. I had HK bring it to the landing pad above us before he left for the rest of his orders after we got out of the Temple.”

Bastila laughed. “Well, that simplifies transportation, what's the hyperspace range for it though? I don't think a small shuttle could reach Talravin in one jump from here.”

“No, we'll have to slingshot from a halfway point. I'll double check the star map when we're ready to leave. It'll just make us that much harder to track, if anyone was so inclined. I also had HK sweep the shuttle for any trace of tracking devices or tampering to the systems but he didn't find anything.”

He dished up their food and carried it over to the table before settling down across from her. She smiled appreciatively and took a bite.

“You really are a good cook, in spite of yourself,” she teased.

Revan just made a face and poured himself a drink, “You've just grown used to my cooking is all. Still better with a bit of creative seasoning.”

Bastila grimaced, “How can you drink that stuff this early?”

He chuckled, “It's not that early, and I had a glass before I started training too. Besides, I actually like it.”

“Ugh,” she shook her head.

“Hmph, have you even ever tried it?”

She glared at him, “The way it smells? I don't _want_ to try it.”

He laughed, “I suppose it is a bit of an acquired taste.”

“Shall I start packing after breakfast?”

He nodded, “Unless there's anything else you need to do here. I finished what I needed done on the trip to the slave markets.”

“Alright, there's nothing else I need here. They took my ship, but not before I had a chance to destroy its nav system,” she gave him a mischievous grin.

Revan smiled, “Introduced it to your lightsaber a few times did you? Bet they weren't happy about that, not being able to back track your route.”

“Yeah, I made sure there wasn't anything left they could piece together. I figured if they got me, I wasn't going to hand them you, or at least I had hoped....” she frowned.

He reached over and took her hand, “You didn't hand me to them. I gave myself up, don't keep blaming yourself for that. I told you, it'll still all work out. Just trust me.”

She sighed, and squeezed his hand, “I hope you're right, love. I just wish the outcome had been more acceptable.”

He chuckled, “Hey, I have a plan. Don't count me out so easily.” He winked at her.

She smiled, “I figured you had to have something up your sleeve. Maybe you can fill me in when we leave?”

He took another drink, “Maybe. Might just make you guess.”

She threw her napkin across the table at him, and stood to gather up the dishes. “You better tell me, or you'd better get used to sleeping alone.”

Revan frowned, “That's cheating.”

“It's just a little trick I picked up from a Sith Lord I know,” she quipped over her shoulder.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Bastila settled into the co-pilot's seat of the shuttle as Revan went over the pre-flight check before they took off. She double checked that she was securely strapped in and closed her eyes as she leaned back. Revan looked over at her and chuckled.

“I do know how to fly this thing, you know.”

She opened one eye and glanced over at him, “I've flown with you before, Revan. Your competence as a pilot is not what scares me.”

He gave her a mischievous grin and fired up the engines. The shuttle lifted off the docking pad and Revan pushed it into a rapid decent through the skyway of the city-planet. Bastila squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and her knuckles grew whiter as she gripped the arms of her seat. He pulled the shuttle into a roll and then veered upward weaving between skyscrapers and dodging speeders and other small ships.

Finally, he turned the vessel spaceward and reached over to take Bastila's hand, “You can open your eyes now.”

She opened her eyes and then her eyes went wide as she saw the looming form of a Republic cruiser, “REVAN!”

“What? Just saying goodbye to Forn on the way past. That's her ship.”

Bastila muttered under her breath and closed her eyes again, “If we crash I am going to be _very_ unhappy with you.”

He just chuckled and flipped open a small control panel and fired a volley of laser blasts at the hammerhead class ship and then punched the speed to full throttle, quickly getting out of range before the larger ship could react.

The comm unit buzzed and Revan winked at Bastila before turning it on, “Yes, Forn?”

“Revan. I should have known. Don't think this is over, I know you lied to the Republic and the Council.”

“It is over according to your Republic and the Council. And you, like the good little puppet you are, will follow orders. Have a wonderful day,” he cut the comm unit off.

The shuttle cleared the planet's atmosphere and Revan double checked the coordinates and the ship lurched as it jumped into hyperspace. Bastila looked over at him and shook her head.

“What?”

“Don't _what_ me, Revan. Why do you always have to try to terrify me whenever we fly together? Also, I thought the plan was for us to leave Coruscant quietly, not go antagonizing an Admiral.”

He shrugged, “Sorry, I couldn't resist when I saw her ship. Besides, I enjoy antagonizing her since she already hates me so much. Granted, she does have a reasonable excuse to hate me, but she's let herself become obsessed over it.”

She frowned, “Why _does_ she hate you so strongly? She always struck me as a rather reasonable and level headed officer.”

“She is, except when it involves me. There was someone she cared about, very much, who volunteered to be part of the Republic forces that stayed near Malachor V so that the Mandalorians wouldn't realize it was a trap and pull out. They were killed when the planet was destroyed, and she's never forgiven me for it.”

“Oh, well, I can sort of understand. But they volunteered you said?”

He nodded, “They did, but Forn never believed me, insisting that I sent them deliberately.”

She shook her head, “Ah, well, maybe some day she'll figure it out.”

He shrugged, “I doubt it. Anyway, we have some time to kill before we get to Manaan.” Revan tilted his head and smirked, “Care to join me?”

Bastila huffed, “Not after the stunt you pulled.”

He frowned, “Fine, I'll just go change clothes then. I'm not going to keep walking around looking like a slave.”

He moved to the back of the ship and caught by curiosity, Bastila ended up following him. “What are you going to do about it?”

Revan smiled and slid open a concealed compartment holding his armor, lightsabers, and a footlocker. Bastila blinked, “I thought your armor was taken at the Temple?”

“That was just my spare set, I wasn't about to let them get my good stuff.”

He pulled some things out of the footlocker and began changing. He put on a dark green shirt with a high collar that covered the metal band, as well as having long sleeves to cover the bracelets. Slipping into a pair of loose fitting black pants that he tucked into his boots, he glanced over at her.

“What do you think?”

Bastila looked him over as he turned around in place for her, and she nodded, “Very nice. Looks like the shirt hides them pretty well, so hopefully no one will notice.”

Revan smiled, “Good. We won't really be on Manaan long, just enough to refuel and then we'll be heading for a quick stop on Nar Shaddaa before we make the last jump over to Talravin.”

She wrinkled her nose, “Why are we going to Nar Shaddaa?”

He winked, “Part of my nefarious master plan.”

She put her hands on her hips, “You're not going to tell me what it is, are you?”

“No. I'm going to take a nap, since you didn't want to join me for anything else until we get there.”

He closed the hidden compartment and then stretched out on the narrow bunk. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

She sighed, “I think you just don't want to tell me because I'm not going to like it.” She turned and headed back to the co-pilot's seat and sat down, “You really can be quite infuriatingly annoying, you know that?”

Revan grinned to himself but didn't respond to her comment.

*****

They were headed to Nar Shaddaa, and Bastila had fallen asleep in her seat. Revan walked up behind her and leaned over to kiss her. She reached up and swatted at him.

“No, don't even think about it, unless you are going to tell me about this grand plan of yours.”

Revan chuckled and settled down in the pilot's seat, “Not yet.”

She sighed, “For all the improvements in this over a normal shuttle, it's not very comfortable for long trips.”

He nodded, “It was never truly intended for very long trips. I mostly added the hyperdrive as a contingency plan in case I should ever need it for some reason. You're welcome to the bunk for a while if you want. I promise I won't pester you.”

She shook her head, “How long till we reach Nar Shaddaa?”

He glanced at the nav computer, “Roughly another eighteen hours.”

Bastila frowned, “How long will we be there?”

“No idea. Depends how long it takes me to do the things I need to do,” he gave her a roguish grin.

“Fine, how long to Talravin once we leave?”

He checked the coordinates and made the calculations, “About three days.”

She groaned, “I don't know if I can stand another three and a half days in this thing.”

Revan laughed, “Just look at it as an excuse to practice your meditating, or catching up on sleep. We'll be there before you know it.”

*****

The shuttle touched down at the Nar Shaddaa space port. Revan stood up and headed toward the exit ramp. She started to follow him and he turned, shaking his head.

“Stay here, Bas.”

“Why?” she frowned.

“Just trust me, please? Stay here with the ship. I'll be back as soon as I can.”

“Hmph. Alright, just be careful.”

He smiled, “Always am.”

As the shuttle ramp closed behind him, Revan, remembered Bastila's comment, _“I think you just don't want to tell me because I'm not going to like it.”_ He chuckled to himself. _She knows me too well. She isn't going to like my plan, at all, but it is what has to be._

He made is way through the seedy depths of the Smuggler's Moon in search of an old contact, hoping the slippery Trandoshan would still be around. After two hours of checking various cantinas and making discrete inquiries, Revan finally entered the cantina that the Trandoshan was reported to be using.

A satisfied smile crossed his face when he spotted the old Trandoshan, the dark reddish scales making him stand out from most others of his kind. Revan also had the advantage, since the only times he'd dealt with the reptile in the past he had been wearing his armor and mask. He wouldn't recognize Revan now.

He went over his plan once more and then moved forward, casually approaching the reptile's table. He stopped when he reached it, and smiled.

“Nasikk, I think we have some business.”

Nasikk eyed the human standing before him, nodded to the empty chair, and hissed, “Sit. What business?”

Revan sat down, “Your name and skill in hunting came to me highly recommended.”

The reptile's eyes narrowed, “By who?”

“Lord Revan.”

Nasikk hissed and grumbled to himself a moment and then tilted his head. “When? My ears have heard that one was taken by the Republic.”

Revan's smile grew, “Only days ago, and your ears shouldn't believe Republic propaganda.”

The old reptile gave a toothy grin, “I had hoped my ears to be wrong in their hearing, it is good that this is so. Who is it that you are needing hunted?”

Revan lowered his voice, leaning closer, “It may be difficult for you, but a politician on Coruscant has outlived his usefulness and I would be very generously grateful to whoever ends him.”

Nasikk rubbed his scaly chin with a clawed finger for a moment as he considered, “How grateful?”

Revan slid a small datapad over with the target's name and information, as well as the payment price offered.

“Jerfin Dren. I do not know this name, but I will hunt him. It will be a good hunt.” He offered his hand, and Revan took it and they shook, “It shall be so. Do you wish proof?”

“No, just make it as painful as possible and your word shall be proof enough, Nasikk. Whatever trophies you take are yours to keep, I have no need of them.” That pleased the reptile who grinned broadly again and nodded.

Revan rose and left the cantina to search out one last thing before he could head back to the shuttle and Bastila.

******

Bastila paced the shuttle impatiently, finally gave up and sat back down in her seat with a heavy sigh. She reached out through their bond. _Revan?_

_Yes, love?_

_What are you doing?_

_Just finishing up here. I will be back soon, just be patient._

She frowned, hearing the amusement in his voice _. Alright, but why are you being so difficult about this?_

She felt his laughter through the bond and shook her head, knowing he wasn't going to tell her anything else.

Revan slipped back onto the shuttle an hour later, smiling as he found Bastila curled up asleep in her seat. He leaned over and kissed her.

“Come on, pack up what you need and want with you on the trip to Talravin, and we'll leave the rest.”

She sat up, blinking, “What about the shuttle?”

He pointed over his shoulder at the small red and grey astromech droid that beeped a cheerful greeting.

“M9, this is Bastila, Bastila, M9. He'll be flying the shuttle back to the Star Forge. We're taking another ship, so get what you need and want with you, anything else can safely be left here.”

Hello M9.” She sighed and got up to gather her things, “So what are we going to be traveling on from here then?”

Revan just grinned as he stuffed his extra clothes, lightsabers and a few other things into a pack, “You'll see.”

He double checked the nav computer and went back over the messages he'd left for the droid to deliver, as well as the orders to get the shuttle back to the Star Forge's new location. Satisfied things were in order, he followed Bastila down the ramp and closed it behind himself.

“Alright, lead on, Revan,” she said as she put her hands on her hips.

“Oh where's your sense of adventure?” He chuckled, “Let's go.”

Revan led the way through the spaceport to a hangar on the far side. He spotted the tall Khil and guided Bastila over to him. The alien spoke, a language Bastila didn't understand, but Revan nodded and answered him, indicating that he did understand it. He nodded finally and handed Revan a datapad and they shook hands.

He glanced over at Bastila, “Come on.”

“What language was that?” she asked as she followed him.

“Khilese, not as common to see Khil these days, but I ran into a few of their colonies on the edge of the Unknown Regions, so learned to understand the language.”

“Oh. No, I don't recall seeing anyone like that before.”

They entered the hangar and Revan stopped, waving one hand out toward the light freighter sitting there, “Our new ship, what do you think?”

Bastila looked over at him, one eyebrow arching upward, “How?”

“I bought it, he was looking to upgrade, this one suits our needs and its in great shape. It has a clean registry file, so we won't have any issues with it. Plus it is a lot more comfortable for long trips.”

She shook her head, “You are unbelievable. You bought a ship just so I'd be more comfortable?”

He grinned and nodded, “Let's go, it looks better on the inside.”

Revan dropped his pack in the captain's quarters and headed for the cockpit to get the ship ready for take off. Bastila took time to wander through the ship, checking out each section before finally stretching out on the bed in the captain's quarters.

“Alright, I admit it, the ship is very nice,” she said as she relaxed and let her eyes close.

Revan smiled as he guided the ship clear of the moon's atmosphere, “Glad you like it. I was rather pleased with how well Xalmor kept the ship. But he used it more for passengers and legitimate cargo, so it stayed cleaner than most freighters like this do when they get used for smuggling.”

Once the ship had made the jump to hyperspace, he made his way back to the captain's cabin. He smiled and slid into the bed beside Bastila. She looked over at him, and arched one eyebrow at him.

“We do have three days before we reach Talravin,” he gave her a mischievous grin and pulled her into his arms.

She shifted to rest her head against his shoulder, “So this was your grand plan?”

He nodded, “Am I forgiven?”

She chuckled, “No. You're going to have to work at it.”

“Well, guess its a good thing I have plenty of time,” he leaned in and kissed her.

*****

The spaceport at Talravin was small, obviously not used to a lot of ship traffic. Revan went over the post flight checks after landing the ship. He glanced over at Bastila who had been quiet for the whole approach and landing.

“You alright?”

She sighed and looked over at him, “I think so. Is it strange that I feel nervous about meeting family members?”

He smiled warmly, “No, not really. When you never got a chance to know anything about them, it's understandable. It does lead to the question though of how do you want to approach this?”

She frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I'm pretty sure most people might object to having a known Sith Lord wandering around. I'll go along with whatever you want to do, but I don't think using my real name would be wise, at least until you get a better feel for them.”

Bastila nodded, “Of course, good point. Have you ever used an alias before? I'm no good at coming up with things like that.”

Revan thought for a moment, “Hm, I have one I used a few times. Zethar.” He leaned back in his seat. “My mother's name was Zethara, I just dropped a letter.”

“Zethar.” She mulled it over in her mind, “I think I can remember that.”

He smiled, “You'll also need to think about how you plan to introduce me.”

She looked over at him. “I was thinking, in that at least, the truth would be easiest. Regardless of what else you might be, you _are_ my husband and I've never regretted that fact.”

He reached over and took her hand, “I'm glad that you're still willing to put up with me, considering all that I've put you through over the years.”

She smiled, “I forgive you. Shall we go?”

They found a speeder for rent outside the spaceport, and set off. By the time they arrived to the address Bastila had for her Aunt, the sun was low on the horizon. They stepped out of the speeder and Revan straightened his shirt to cover the metal collar and bracelets, and shifted his eye color to a deep blue. He spread his hands and arched one eyebrow at Bastila. She looked him over and blinked.

“I'd gotten used to your gold eyes,” she chuckled. “I almost forgot about that trick of yours.”

He smiled, “I thought it might be less of a shock to go with a more common eye color for now.”

She nodded, “True.” She took a deep breath and smoothed over the soft jade green skirt and and blouse she'd chosen to wear. They complimented the deep emerald green of Revan's shirt, as well as her own grey eyes and light brown hair.

“You look lovely, Bas. Ready?”

She sighed, “As ready as I'm going to get.”

He stepped over and offered her his arm as they walked toward the door of the small house. She smiled as she placed her hand lightly on his arm, comforted by his calm strength. They knocked at the door and waited.

The door opened, and they were greeted by a middle-aged woman with warm brown eyes and brown hair, with hints of grey at the edges.

“Yes?”

Bastila smiled, “Are you Sharra?”

The woman regarded them curiously, and nodded, “Yes, I am.”

“I am Bastila Shan, Helana's daughter.”

Recognition and comprehension dawned in the older woman's eyes and she smiled, “Oh of course you are, I should have recognized it, but then you've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you. Come on in, please. Make yourselves comfortable.”

She turned and they followed her into the house and settled down on a slightly worn but comfortable sofa. She sat down across from them and tilted her head as she looked from Bastila to Revan and then back to Bastila.

“I imagine since you've found your way here it means Helana's gone?”

Bastila nodded, “Yes, she passed away on Coruscant, but told me about you.”

Sharra smiled, “Well, I wish it hadn't taken that to get her to tell you about me, but I'm glad she did finally. I'd asked her to the last time she talked to me saying she was going to Coruscant and hoped she'd find you before it was too late.”

Bastila frowned, “I regret that we didn't have as much time at the end as I'd have liked, by the time I got word and was able to get to Coruscant to see her.”

Sharra nodded, “At least you did get to see her. I know that was important to her.” She glanced over at Revan again, “So who is this?”

Bastila smiled, “This is my husband, Zethar.”

He inclined his head toward Sharra, “A pleasure to meet you.”

“A pleasure to meet you as well.” Sharra's brows furrowed slightly and she looked over at Bastila, “I thought Helana had sent you off to be a Jedi.”

Bastila took a deep breath, and Revan gently squeezed her hand, “She did, Aunt Sharra. I've since left the Order, though.”

The older woman studied her for a moment, “Oh, why?”

“There were several reasons, actually, and if it's all the same, I'd rather not talk about it.”

Sharra eyed Revan briefly, but then just nodded, “Alright. I have plenty of room available, if you'd care to stay awhile. I could fix some dinner, have you two eaten yet?”

Revan smiled, “We'd be delighted to stay if it's no trouble, and no we haven't eaten yet. I'd be happy to help if you need it.”

She grinned, “This way, I'll show you the rooms and you can relax for a bit. I'm sure I can manage dinner just fine, but thank you for the offer.”

They rose and followed her through the house as she showed them around, ending at a comfortable bedroom.

“There you are. I'll call you when dinner is ready.”

Bastila sighed as her Aunt turned and left them. Revan smiled and stretched out on the bed.

“She seems rather nice.”

She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, “Yeah, she does. She reminds me of my mother in some ways, and in others she's completely different.” She chuckled, “Not really sure what I was expecting, to be honest.”

Bastila looked over at Revan, “I know you want to get back to the Star Forge...”

He put his hand on hers, “We can stay for a while, it's fine, love.”

She smiled, “Thank you.”

When Sharra called them to dinner, it was spread on a table sitting on a small patio behind the house. There was a spacious yard filled with various small trees and flower plantings and surrounded by a low stone fence.

“This is beautiful, Aunt Sharra,” Bastila said as she sat down. “I think the gardens are the only thing I miss about the Order.”

Sharra smiled, “I've had this place a long time, so a lot of work has gone into it over the years.”

The meal was enjoyed in relative silence as they enjoyed the weather and peaceful setting. When they had finished, Bastila stood.

“Will you at least let me help with the dishes?”

Sharra chuckled, “Alright, if you wish.”

They gathered up the dishes and went into the kitchen where the dishes were piled into the sink. The older woman studied her niece and then glanced out the window. They could see Revan where he'd perched himself on the stone wall looking out over the fields beyond the yard.

“So what is he to you, really?”

Bastila started at the question, and met her Aunt's warm brown eyes, “What do you mean? I told you, he's my husband.”

Sharra reached over and took Bastila's hand, searching the young woman's grey eyes, “You don't even realize your own condition yet do you?”

Bastila blinked, confused, “What are you talking about?”

Sharra chuckled, “My dear girl, I have been acting as a midwife and healer for the women of this area since I was about half your age. I have never been wrong when I get the sense about a woman being with child. I assumed that might have been part of why you left the Order, since, from what I recall of the Jedi, they aren't really the family sort.”

Bastila stared, her mind trying to process what her Aunt had said. Finally, she swallowed, and then took a deep breath, “No, it wasn't why I left. Are you positive?”

“Bastila, if you aren't with child, then it'd be the first time I've been wrong in more years than I care to count. Remember, I am your mother's older sister.” She grinned, and then patted Bastila's arm, “Why don't you just go get some rest? I can finish these up.”

“I think I might. It's a bit of a surprise to wrap my mind around right now.”

Sharra watched her go and then left the dishes to soak while she went back outside. She walked over to where Revan sat on the fence. He looked over at her and then turned his gaze back to the moonlit fields.

“It's quite a view isn't it?”

He nodded, “In a galaxy so filled with war, strife, and conflict- the peacefulness here is refreshing.”

She leaned against the stone fence and looked up at him, “You've seen much of war I'd wager.”

He sighed, “I have seen much of it, far too much.”

“Did you fight for the Republic?”

He looked up at the stars overhead, “I did. Once.”

She nodded, “Why?”

A wry half smile flickered over his lips, “It was the right thing to do.”

“Ah. Do you still fight for the Republic?”

He looked over at her, and shook his head, “No, I left the Republic.”

“Hm.” She nodded again, studying him, “Why?”

“It was the right thing to do.”

Her lips pursed slightly as she considered his words, “So to fight for the Republic once was right but now it is not right?”

“Exactly.”

“I see,” she sighed softly. “You are a man of few words.”

He shrugged, “Words are the weapons of politicians and scholars. I am neither.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, “A man of the sword then?”

He nodded, “When I need to be, yes.”

“Why do you fight?” her brown eyes regarded him closely.

“I fight to do what has to be done because others will not.” He sighed, “But I look forward to the day I no longer need to.”

“Yes, that would be good, not having to fight anymore.” She turned to lean her back against the wall.

Revan nodded, “I am often reminded of something an old hermit once told me though. 'Wars come and go. Tyrants and heroes rise and fall, and the historians just pick up the pieces.' ”

She looked at him, holding his gaze for a moment. “Interesting perspective.”

“He was a very interesting old hermit.”

“So which are you?” she watched him closely.

He shrugged, “Perhaps both, perhaps neither. I guess I'll wait and see what the historians say.”

She thought quietly for a moment, “What are your intentions toward my niece?”

He looked over at her, “To love her, provide for her, and to do my best to protect her.”

Sharra nodded, “You know?”

He smiled, “Bastila and I share a very strong bond. I can feel her emotions and surface thoughts when she isn't blocking me. I also suspected as much, but didn't want to say anything until I was certain.”

They stood quietly for a long moment, and then she tilted her head, “I see a darkness in you that concerns me.”

He nodded, “It's difficult to walk the dark places I've walked without some of it rubbing off.”

She frowned as she studied him again, “You mean to leave her here don't you?”

Revan took a deep breath, “It would be better if she stayed here for a while, yes. What I need to do would be too dangerous for her, and I won't risk her safety.”

“Don't you think she deserves to know you're leaving?”

He sighed, “She'll be mad at me, probably hurt, but I believe she'll understand, especially once she comes more to terms with her condition.”

“When were you planning to leave?”

He gazed at the stars for a moment. “I'll stay the night, I know she'll want to talk about things. I'll leave in the morning after she's asleep.”

The old woman shook her head, “I don't think you're being fair to her.”

“I know I'm not, and I'll have to hope she'll forgive me, but I can't risk her life in doing what I have to do.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Do you really even plan to come back to her, or are you just going to abandon her where it's convenient?”

His expression darkened, “I have every intention of returning for her. I dislike losing very much, but I'm also not so arrogant to think I can't be beaten. _Anyone_ can be beaten. It only takes one mistake. If I don't come back to her, it will only be because I'll be dead, and she'll already know.”

“Alright. I won't say anything to her. You had just better see to it that my niece doesn't bear her first child as a widow.”

She turned and walked back into the house, leaving Revan to his own thoughts. He sighed deeply. _Force willing, my plans won't fail me and things will work out._

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Bastila woke with a start, disoriented by the unfamiliar surroundings. She reached over for Revan, but he wasn't there. More fully awake, she felt for him through their bond, but met only the solid walls that told her he was blocking her out. She frowned and got up, dressed, and headed into the main part of the house.

Sharra greeted her, a sadness in her warm brown eyes. “Revan's gone, my dear. I'm sorry. He left this for you,” she held out a small holocron.

Bastila stared, “How...?”

“Since it seems he's entrusted me with you, he decided to tell me the truth of who he really was, though I had my suspicions.”

Bastila nodded, and took the holocron before returning to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and activated the holocron. A small holographic Revan appeared as the message began playing.

“ _Bastila, I am sorry I had to leave you behind. I know right now you're probably hurt, and if not already, soon will be mad at me. I just hope that you can forgive me, and understand that I had to. What's coming is going to be too dangerous and I don't want you, and our child, to be in any danger. Where you are right now is the best place for you to be. I have a lot of work to do before the True Sith get here. I know they are on the way. I don't know how much time I have, so I'm just going to do the best I can. I promise you, I will do everything I can to come back to you, please believe that. I love you, Bas, and I always will.”_

“Oh, Revan...” she buried her face in her hands, trying to fight back the tears that had already begun to fall.

Sharra slipped in and quietly sat down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I am sorry dear. I don't agree with how he left without saying anything, but if he's going off to do something really dangerous, then maybe staying here is better for you.”

Bastila looked over, rubbing the back of her hand across one tear streaked cheek. “I understand why he did it the way he did. I'd have probably argued with him to let me go with him. But he's right, it's not just me now is it? If I'm pregnant, I have to think about that too, to do what's best for the child as well. I'm just worried, he's blocking me and I don't like not knowing what's going on with him.”

The old woman nodded, “Has he ever left you before?”

Bastila sighed, and nodded, “When he went away to fight in the Mandalorian war. He left me on Dantooine because I still needed to finish my training, and he felt it would be safer for me.”

“Yet you found each other again, yes?”

Bastila nodded, “Yes.”

“Then trust in that. Believe in your love, and I'm sure things will work out.”

Bastila smiled weakly, “Thank you.”

*****

Revan paced the silent bridge of his new flagship, the _Phoenix_. The ship's crew hadn't been called to duty yet, while last minute preparations were being made for the upcoming battle. He heard footsteps and turned to see Canderous approaching.

The Captain tilted his head, “Revan, are you alright?”

Revan shook his head, “No.”

“You've got your connection to the Force back though, right? So what's wrong?”

He sighed, “Canderous, have you any idea what it feels like to have a bond with someone so strongly that you can feel each others emotions and thoughts halfway across the galaxy?”

“Nope. Have you talked to her since you left her on Talravin?”

Revan frowned, “No, and its been difficult to keep blocking her for this long.”

The Mandalorian shook his head, “So you leave your woman carrying your child, and don't talk to her for six months? Stop being an idiot, Revan. Go talk to her. With the fight ahead of us, you can't afford to be distracted by wishing you'd said something to her. You're going to need to be focused.”

Revan sighed, “You're right, thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Canderous turned and left the Dark Lord to his own thoughts. Revan stood looking out the forward view port at the stars. Tentatively, he felt along his bond to Bastila.

_Bastila?_

_Revan!? Where are you? Why have you been blocking me all this time?_

_I am sorry, Bas. I thought it might be easier that way, but I miss you. Aside from being angry with me, are you alright?_

_I'm fine, mostly. Had a few rough weeks of being sick, but its getting better now. Sometimes I think you did it on purpose just to have an excuse to leave me behind._

He chuckled. _I didn't do it on purpose, Bas, but it was somewhat inevitable given our activities._

_Don't give me that excuse, Revan, considering how long we've been together._

_Yes, but I had my connection to the Force up until recently, Bastila. I realize it's not something we talked about, but I figured until things were a little more settled it would be easier without children. Without the Force, well, nature had its own ideas, I'm sorry. Honestly, love, I would have insisted on you staying behind regardless. I can face what I have to a lot easier knowing that you are somewhere safe._

_I miss you, Revan. Please promise me that you're coming back._

He sighed. _I don't make promises I can't keep, Bas, and this one isn't something I can guarantee. I will promise you that I do not plan on dying, and I will do what I can to be able to come back to you; but I hope you'll be able to forgive me if something doesn't work out._

_I don't want to have to forgive you, Revan. Come back safely. I... we need you._

_I love you, Bastila, and I'll try. I need to go. Try not to worry._

He sighed deeply as he tightened his mental shields, blocking her out again. He glanced at the stars again, and prayed his plans would work.

Bastila broke down in tears as she felt the barriers go up as he shut her out once more. Sharra came in, worry evident in her expression.

“What's wrong, dear?”

Bastila took a deep breath and looked up, “Revan contacted me through our bond for a little bit, but he's blocked me out again. I don't think he meant for me to pick up on it, but I got a hint of what he's planning and what he's facing, and it terrifies me.”

Sharra sighed and sat down beside her, “What did he say?”

“Just that he missed me, and he's sorry about having to leave the way he did, and that he's glad he can focus on the battle knowing we're safe here.” She squeezed her eyes shut, “But what he's planning, Sharra...” she swallowed hard. “He's playing a dangerous game and gambling it all on one move. If he misses, if he loses...” she hugged her Aunt. “I don't want our child to not be able to know their father.”

The old woman patted her shoulder, “Well then my dear, we just hope that the Force guides him and that he doesn't miss his gamble.”

Bastila nodded, “I have to believe he can and will win. I can't lose him.”

*****

Revan knelt on the bridge of the _Phoenix_. His senses stretched out as he wove the Force around his fleet. All the crews had been evacuated, and he'd shielded the retreat of the transports from the oncoming Sith fleet. The entire fleet was synched with the _Phoenix's_ controls, and only Revan remained behind to direct the ship.

It was a risky gamble, he had to make the Sith believe his ships were still fully crewed. If they suspected anything unusual about the fleet approaching them the gambit would fail. It was also risky because the sheer amount of focus and energy he was expending to maintain the illusions and control of the fleet could exhaust him too much to escape if he made any mistakes.

The Sith fleet began to fire on his ships, and he set the auto targeting systems in place and began to return fire. He aimed for the heart of the enemy fleet, the massive dreadnaught that he guessed to be their flagship. He knew he might not get them all, but he'd take most of their fleet out with his. Sweat beaded across his forehead, both from the effort of keeping control and the worry that he might misjudge the timing. Finally as his fleet drove into the middle of the enemy ships, he let the illusions drop and stood. Shaking off as much of the fatigue as he could, Revan bolted for the smaller forward hangar where his ship waited.

The _Phoenix_ was bombarded by a ferocious barrage, causing the flagship to lurch violently to port. Revan was knocked off balance, and winced as he slammed into a bulkhead. He whispered another quick prayer and hoped that the ship would hold together long enough for him to reach the relative safety of his personal ship. Even if he managed to escape the destruction of the _Phoenix_ , he realized escaping the Sith fleet would still be difficult. The _Phoenix_ shuddered again and Revan cursed as the alarms told of more significant damage. He paused, and stilled his thoughts. He swallowed hard as he made the most difficult choice of his life. _Please forgive me, Bas._

Bastila barely stifled a cry as she leaned against the wall, staggering as she felt the bond between her and Revan snap, leaving only emptiness in its wake. Sharra rushed over to her.

“What's happened?”

Bastila slid down the wall to sit on the floor, trembling with the realization that she couldn't feel Revan anymore. She looked up at her Aunt, grey eyes clouded by fear and sorrow.

“Something's severed the bond I had with Revan. I can't feel him at all now. There's just... nothing.”

Sharra frowned, taking Bastila in her arms, “Shh. It may not be as bad as all that. Maybe something's happened, but it doesn't necessarily mean the worst. Don't give up just yet.”

*****

Bastila sat on the small bench in the middle of the flower garden, trying desperately to calm her mind. It had become increasingly difficult to do in the month since she'd lost the bond with Revan. The baby kept moving and kicking, which only aggravated her restless mind even more. It seemed impossible to find the calm peace that she'd always known before.

“Bastila, dear, there are some people here to see you.”

Her Aunt's voice pulled her out of her attempted contemplation and she turned, feeling a sudden wave of uneasiness. Sharra stopped and two men bowed, stepped past her, and approached Bastila.

Bastila stood, recognizing Ethan and Corin, “Forgive me if I don't seem more delighted to see both of you, but something tells me you aren't here with good news.”

They looked at each other and Ethan nodded sadly, “I'm afraid not, my Lady.”

He motioned for her to sit again, and the two of them settled on the bench across from her. Bastila felt her stomach twist itself in knots as her throat went dry. She sat down and took a deep breath.

“What happened.”

Ethan sighed, “The _Phoenix_ , Revan's new flagship, was lost, along with most of his fleet in the battle against the Sith. He made a bold move, taking a nearly empty fleet against the Sith fleet, hoping to use our ships to destroy theirs, with a minimal loss of life.” He swallowed hard, “We searched after the battle was over, but we couldn't find any sign of Revan. He stayed behind, letting everyone else escape the ships before he sent them into the midst of the enemy fleet. I know he had mentioned having a plan to get out of it, but...” he lowered his head, unable to continue.

Corin put a hand on Ethan's shoulder, and then reached over to take Bastila's hand, “Revan has been known to pull off some incredible things against ridiculous odds. If anyone could possibly have survived that, it would be him. We just haven't found any trace of him, but it's hard for me to completely give up hope.”

Bastila blinked away the tears, her mind still struggling to accept what she'd been told, “I've lost the bond I had with Revan.” They both looked at her, eyes widening.

“Almost a month ago now, I felt the bond snap, like it had been forcefully severed, and then nothing. I've often wondered if Revan might have done it himself. If something went wrong with his plan, maybe he severed our bond to keep the worst from me.” She choked up and barely managed more than a whisper, “He wouldn't have wanted me to feel him die.”

They both moved over to hug her gently, “I'm so sorry Bastila. I wish we could have brought better news.”

She looked over and smiled weakly, “I appreciate that you came, Ethan. I know how much the two of you meant to him. I am glad you're both safe.” The baby kicked sharply again and she winced.

Ethan glanced at her, “How far along are you? Seems like the little one's getting restless.”

She nodded, placing one hand over her belly, “Seven months now. The baby's almost as...” She trailed off as fresh tears ran down her cheeks, “almost as active as their father was,” she finished.

Ethan nodded, “I must admit, it has been a very long time since I've been called on to deliver a child.”

“Just as well that is my area of expertise then, doctor.” Sharra chimed in.

He bowed to her, “Then I will gladly leave the task to your far more capable hands, my lady. However, should any other need arise, I am happily at your service.”

Corin stood, “Perhaps, if I may be so bold, I could offer my services to prepare a meal? While I wouldn't dream of questioning our gracious hostess' talents in that regard, I would be most delighted to relieve you of the burdensome task for tonight.”

Sharra chuckled, but smiled warmly, “How could I refuse such a polite request? I'll show you to the kitchen.”

As they walked off, Ethan turned back to Bastila, “Aside from the obvious, are you alright?”

She nodded, “I tire easily, and I'm having a harder time sleeping, but I'm doing as well as I can I think. Hopefully it isn't affecting the baby.”

He nodded, “I'm sure the baby's doing fine, as active as it is. If there is anything I can do...”

“Thank you Ethan.”

*****

Two days later, the four of them were gathered in the living room when a heavy knock pounded at the door. Sharra opened it, and Canderous stepped in.

“Captain!” Bastila stood.

He nodded to her, “Bastila.” Then looked at Ethan, “You're needed doc, found Revan but he's in bad shape.”

Bastila gasped and stepped forward, “He's...?”

“He's still alive, but not sure for how long.”

Ethan nodded and stood, “Corin, please stay with Bastila. Bastila, please stay here, I'll notify you as soon as possible once I can better assess his condition.”

She nodded, “Please hurry.”

He followed the big Mandalorian out the door, and Bastila sank back down to her seat.

 _Please hold on, Revan._ She prayed.

By the time Ethan finally called, and said he'd gotten Revan to the local medical facility and fairly stable, Bastila had nearly worried herself sick. When she arrived, with Corin and Sharra accompanying her, she wasn't sure what to expect.

Ethan met them at the door to Revan's room, with a wry smile, “He's not going to be happy when he wakes up. They'd sedated him before I could tell them not to. I've since made it perfectly clear that I'm the only one that's supposed to treat him, so hopefully that won't happen again. It did give me time to work though without him fussing.”

Bastila smiled in spite of her worry, “How is he?”

“Pretty well beaten up, looks like he tried wrestling a Krayt dragon and almost lost.” He chuckled, “I have him stable, and most of the immediate damage dealt with. I still need to do some more work to start patching some of the less critical injuries though, and there's a lot of them.”

She nodded and moved over to the bed where Revan lay. She gently ran her fingers through his shaggy mane, and leaned over to kiss him lightly, “You better get well, I'm not having this child alone.”

He groaned and opened his eyes, “Told you not to worry so much.”

She shook her head, “Just rest, I'm glad you made it back.”

He nodded, “Me too. Though whoever tried sedating me is going to get their ass kicked when I get well.”

“For once, don't fight it, and just focus on resting and healing.”

He closed his eyes. _I love you, Bas, and I'm sorry._

She smiled and fought back tears of joy as she felt their bond reforming. _It's alright. I know you did what you had to do, just don't do it again._

 _I'll try not to. I just hope it really worked._ He exhaled sharply. _Damn sedatives make things too hazy, that's why I don't like them._

_Just go with it this one time, you really do need to rest so you'll heal. Ethan's here now so it wont happen again._

  _How are you doing?_

_We're both fine, love. The baby is getting pretty active._

He looked up at her again and smiled. _Good. Alright, I promise, I'll rest._

*****

Corin and Sharra both had worked hard on preparing a huge dinner to properly celebrate Revan's return once he was released from the hospital. Revan, Bastila, Ethan, and Canderous were settled at the table on the patio. The food was brought out and Sharra made sure everyone got their plates filled before sitting down herself. Canderous stood up and grinned.

“The doc here might prefer wine, but Revan, I thought you at least might appreciate this.” He handed Revan a bottle of Corellian whiskey.

Revan laughed, “Trust the Mandalorian to remember the good stuff.”

Bastila made a face over her cup of tea, “Good is a matter of opinion.”

He chuckled as he poured himself a glass and passed it back to Canderous. “Fair point, love.” He raised his glass. “As most of you know I'm not one for speeches, but I would like to thank you all for being here. To Bastila especially,” He smiled at her, “Thank you for putting up with me and loving me, even with my flaws and faults.”

“You're just lucky you do have a few good points that make you worth keeping,” she teased.

He grinned, and they fell into a comfortable silence as everyone focused on eating.

After dinner, Revan and Bastila took a walk, coming to a stop under a large flowering tree.

“Revan, I think you owe me some answers.”

He sighed, and tilted his head, “Yes, I do. Where do you want me to start?”

She leaned her back against the fence, “How did you get those Sith bands off? I thought you'd said they were permanent.”

He grinned, “They are, usually. I had a trick up my sleeve, but since I'd never actually tried it, I didn't want to tell you, in case it didn't work out. There's another metal that when put in contact with the black metal, renders it inert. Once it lost its power, I was able to get the bands off easily enough. I don't recommend the experience, either way. Having my connection to the Force severed was bad enough, but having it return full force like it did felt like being hit by a strike cruiser.”

She shook her head, “So you really did lie to the Council.”

He chuckled, “Not really. I just omitted a detail they didn't need to know. Considering the other alternatives they'd have insisted on, even if my plan hadn't fully worked, I'd have still preferred my solution to theirs.”

She nodded, “I suppose. It shouldn't have been necessary at all, but I agree, it probably was the better option.” She turned and looked out over the fields, “How did you sever our bond, and why?”

Revan sighed, leaning against the fence beside her. “I didn't want to, but not knowing what would really have happened if...” He cleared his throat, “Bas, I was on the _Phoenix_ with it being shot to bits around me by the entire Sith fleet. For a moment, I truly wasn't sure I'd make it off my flagship in one piece, much less make it through the enemy fleet in a small freighter without getting killed. I made the difficult choice to sever the bond while I could, and hope to spare you something worse if I wasn't able to escape as planned.”

She turned and hugged him, burying her face against his chest, “Don't ever do that again. The emptiness left behind, not being able to feel you at all... I think it nearly drove me mad.”

He frowned, “I'm sorry, Bas. Hopefully I'll never have to again.”

“No, Revan, I'm serious. Don't. _Ever_. For any reason. Don't cut me off like that. Please.”

He nodded, “Alright.”

Later, after everyone else was likely sleeping, Revan lay beside Bastila, propping himself up on one elbow as he watched her.

She turned her head to meet his gaze, “What are you thinking, Revan?”

He smiled, “Just realizing how lucky I truly am.”

She winced as the baby moved, and she took his hand and placed it on her belly with hers. She noticed his eyes brighten as he felt it too, “I think the baby's getting more active.”

Revan nodded, and leaned over to kiss her, “I hope he takes more after his mother.”

“You think its a boy?”

He shrugged, “That's the sense I got when I felt him.”

She smiled, “Him taking after his father wouldn't be all that bad. After all, his father is rather handsome, and quite talented.”

He chuckled, “Talented at getting himself in trouble, perhaps.”

Bastila winked at him, “You actually do have other talents.”

She shifted to rest her head against his shoulder, and he held her closer, “Thank you.”

“I'm just glad you'll be here when he's born.”

Revan nodded, “So am I, love.”

*****

Bastila lay with her back against Revan's chest. He smoothed a sweat dampened strand of her hair back into place while she cradled their newborn son.

“See, I think he takes after you,” he whispered as he leaned into nuzzle her.

She smiled, “Maybe, but I think he's going to have your eyes.” Already as she looked into the deep baby blue eyes, she felt she could see the hint of hidden gold.

“Maybe. I just hope he doesn't pick up my talent for trouble.”

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, “At least he has one advantage you never got.”

He tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow upward.

“He'll have the chance to be a child, with two parents that love him.”

Revan smiled and nodded, “Very true. Though we will still need to think about how to handle his gifts. With both of us being pretty strong in the Force, he's bound to get some measure of Force ability as well.”

“I'm sure he will, but that decision can wait. We can teach him basic things if he really starts to develop it early. I want to enjoy him for a few years before we think about sending him off.”

He looked down at his son, “Of course.”

*****

Revan was out in the garden working through his usual training routine, while Bastila and Sharra sat on the bench watching. Sharra looked over and smiled.

“I can see why he caught your eye.”

Bastila smiled, “It's more than just his looks, truly. I just enjoy watching him because it's like poetry in motion. He's been my truest and best friend since I joined the Order at six. I suppose it was only a matter of time before our friendship grew into love as well.”

Sharra nodded, “That's understandable. My husband was like that too. We'd met as children and just sort of stayed close. I still miss him.”

Bastila frowned and looked over, “What happened, if you don't mind my asking?”

“Oh, it's alright. It's been several years now. He just got sick, something the doctors couldn't seem to treat. As much as it broke my heart, I honestly was almost glad when he finally passed, because at least then he wasn't suffering any longer.”

“I'm sorry I never got to know him. I think that's the biggest thing about going away to the Order that bothers me sometimes. I missed out so much on knowing my family.”

The older woman nodded, “At least we can enjoy things now.”

Bastila smiled, “Very true.”

Revan spun, igniting his twin sabers as he flowed into one of the more aggressive and active lightsaber forms. His eyes were closed as he focused purely on feeling the world around him through the Force. Every motion, every action was carefully and tightly controlled, wasting no effort.

Suddenly Canderous entered the garden, “Sorry to interrupt, Revan.” He nodded to both Bastila and Sharra, “Ladies.” Then turned back to Revan, “Got a message from Dural you might want to hear.”

Revan extinguished the sabers and clipped them back to his belt and reached for the towel he'd draped over the branch of a nearby tree, “What is it?”

He wiped the sweat from his face and walked over to the small table where Canderous had sat down. The Mandalorian put a holorecorder on the table and activated it.

“ _Lord Revan, I felt it important that you know that the True Sith are making another move. This time they are headed for Coruscant. Estimate that they'll reach it within the week if they continue on the same course.”_

Revan growled, and Bastila walked over and put her hands on his shoulders, “What are you going to do?”

He looked over at her, “What _should_ I do?” He frowned, “If I do nothing and allow them to take Coruscant, there won't be any safe place left in this galaxy for anyone. I don't want my son, or you, or any one else being forced to serve the Empire or be killed if they take over.”

She chewed her lip, “Do you think you can really stop them? Think of what happened last time. I don't want to lose you, Revan.”

He stood and put his arms around her, meeting her worried gaze. “I don't want to be lost, but Bastila, there's more at stake here than just us. If the Empire takes over, this galaxy will be plunged into an age of darkness unlike anything in its history. I don't know if I can stop them, but I have to try. The Republic is flawed, the Order is flawed, but the alternative is far worse. I've seen how the Empire treats people, and I know what the Emperor has planned. I can't allow that to happen if there's any chance at all that I can stop it.”

She leaned her head against his chest and sighed, “Promise me you'll be careful? Don't take risks you don't have to, please?”

He nodded, “I'll do my best, love.”

Revan let go of her and stepped back, “Canderous, tell Ethan and Corin that we're leaving. I want them to stay here with Bastila. I'll get changed and meet you at the ship.”

Canderous nodded and headed off.

Bastila watched them go, feeling a knot of fear settle in the pit of her stomach as she said a prayer that he'd come through safely.

 

 

 


End file.
